I want what I can't have
by SupermanisaBoss
Summary: Brittany's best friend Puck has a new girlfriend and Brittany is attracted to her. The attraction may not be one sided. This is a GP Brittany. Not the best at writing stories but give it a shot
1. Chapter 1

My name is Brittany S. Pierce and I love life. I go to UCLA and I have the best friends anyone could ask for. Quinn of course is my best friend and my main hook up, if it wasn't for her I'd go crazy. Quinn was the first person to ever know that I was born with a penis, well except my parents. Quinn and I met when we were 12 and she is actually the first girl I ever jacked off to. We started hooking up shortly after we started college and now we are sophomores so it hasn't been that long and it's nothing serious. I've never really been the relationship type person. I've never had the urge to always have someone around, someone I could kiss when I wanted, cuddle with or to just simply hold their hand. That is until I met Pucks new lady friend.

Quinn and I are hanging out in the schools cafeteria when Puck comes and sits by me. Puck is my other best friend and we both love women and we love to talk about them to with each other. Puck and I have even been involved in threesomes and what not, needless to say he knows my dicks bigger than his. Which he was super butt hurt about for a while but he still gets ladies so he's all good. You could say he's my ultimate wing man, well until now.

"So I was thinking we could have a bonfire tonight" Puck said "I want you all to meet my new girl."

"Wait...just two days ago you were trying to get together with Brooke" I said to him.

"All right technically she's not my girl...yet. I just met her yesterday and she's really hot and cool. Perfect for me" he said with a serious face.

Quinn couldn't help but laugh before she asked him what her name was.

"Santana" he replied.

"That's a pretty name. Where did you meet her?" I asked

Puck is always trying to hook up with girls and I'm usually right there with him so it's hard to believe that this is going to be a serious thing. No offense to Puck but he could be a bit of a skeeze so the girl can't be that great. It's hard to tame a guy like Puck so I guess we'll see how this goes.

"I went to the convenience store down the street to pick up some rellos and we ran into each other. Like literally, we were both going to the counter and I didn't see her. Man you should hear the mouth this babe has on her" he chuckled. "She was so hot I offered to pay for her things and it turns out we have a class together, so things kind of happened."

"Aww look at you being all sweet. Even though you just want to get in her pants" Quinn said with a smile.

"Right. He has a heart after all" I laugh.

"Oh fuck you both" he chuckles "She's legit the real deal" he says.

'Well good, Quinn and I will see if everyone's down for a bonfire and you can get the supplies."

"All right awesome, see y'all later" he said as he got up and fist bumped me.

"Let's get started" Quinn said as she stood up.

* * *

Everyone said hell yeah to a bonfire and Puck told everyone to be there at 7:30. He wanted us all to be there before they arrived, to see how good they looked together. Loser. I'm on my way to Quinn's room so we can head to the beach. I decided to wear black skinny jeans black Superman hoodie, plain red snap back and my red vans. I'd say I look pretty damn good. I knock on her door and she comes out wearing black short shorts and a plain yellow tank top.

"What, no sundress today?" I ask

She kisses me on the cheek as hello before saying a quick "Shut up." We head down to one of the students parking and hop in Quinn's red bug. I know I'm only 5'8 but I always feel cramped in that thing.

"You think Pucks there yet?" I ask.

"No. You know what he said, he's going to wait for us all to get there" she said in an annoyed tone, which I know is not directed at me. "You'd think he was getting married or some shit with the way he's acting" she said in the same tone. I know she's happy that he may have found someone that could make him settle and to make him happy. We've got each others backs like no other she just isn't that well at showing her happiness.

We arrive at the beach and park next to Sam's car. Good ol Sammy boy. I grab the cooler of beer from the trunk and Quinn grabs our chairs. It's already kind of dark out so we can't see who's here yet. As we walk up I see that pretty much everyone is here and I of course go and open my big mouth.

"All right, let's see if this girl is hot enough to give me a boner" I say

"Fuck Brittany" I look over to my left and instantly connect eyes with Puck. Then my eyes shift to his right and hey lock with these deep brown eyes. Fuck me. This girl is definitely hot enough to give me a boner, shit I might even jizz in my pants. The girl reaches up to scratch her chin and the motion snaps me out of my daze. The way the fire reflects from her eyes just makes me wanna go nuts.

"Whoops, my apologies" I say. All the girl does is smirk and wave it off as if it was nothing. Puck on the other hand could melt my face off with the look he's giving me. Quinn just laughs and we head to the open spot and start sipping on a beer.

"Anyway, these two knuckle heads here are Brittany and Quinn. The one with the loud mouth is Brittany" Puck says as he goes to grab a beer.

Santana gets up and walks up to us with a huge smile on her face. She walks up to Quinn first and shakes her hand with a nice to meet you. Then she looks at me with that same little smirk, I can't help but to check her out. She has long black hair which is curled, the prettiest brown eyes and the most kissable lips. Don't get me started on her boobs and legs because I would never stop talking.

"Nice to meet you Brittany" she says while holding her hand out. I go to shake it and I can now add soft skin to the list of reason why is girl is hot.

"You too Santana" I say with a smile as I drop my hand and take a sip of beer. With one last smile she turns to head back to her seat. Omg that ass. You could bounce quarters off that thing. Damn Puck for finding her first.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been two days since the bonfire, I've had two thoughts on my mind since then. One being how I made an ass out of myself in front of Santana and the second thing being Santana. I seriously can't stop. I didn't say much at the bonfire, I mostly just listened and sneaked peeks at Santana. Whenever my blues locked with brown she'd give me that little smirk, and all I could do was chug my beer. She got along with all our friends which I know is important to Puck. Santana really got along with Quinn, which doesn't surprise me. Their personalities seem to be kind of similar. We ended up putting the fire out around 11 and headed to our cars. As Quinn and I walked to her bug we said our goodbyes to Puck and Santana. When Santana said bye and that it was a pleasure she winked at me and I about died. I can already feel that, that wink is like a drug and I'm its next abuser.

Quinn and I are chilling in the cafeteria sharing some fries. I've got my arm around her neck and her hand on my thigh when Puck and Santana slide into the booth across from us. Puck went to give me a side five as a hello but I shook my hand and said it was feeling sore.

"Too much jacking off?" He laughed

"Nah the girl from last night liked to be spanked" I replied.

Puck started laughing and said "Damn must be nice."

"Awe I'm sure Santana wouldn't mind spanking you" I said. Santana and Quinn cracked up while Puck shook his head and told me to fuck off.

"So there's this off campus party tonight, you all wanna go?" Puck asked me and Quinn. Quinn looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I nodded my head telling him we'll be there.

"Awesome. It's at Dave's place just up the street. I figured we could walk so we are free to get our drink on" he said. Santana excused herself to the bathroom saying she'll be right back.

"That's cool. How are you and Santana?" Quinn asked him as she ate another fry. I really didn't want to hear about them but it's kind of my job as a best friend to listen.

"Well, we totally banged last night" he exclaimed. I almost choked on the sip of coke I just took.

"All ready?" I asked him

"Well yeah" he said with that (duh) look "Why wouldn't we?"

"Well you just met her and we thought you were trying to be in a relationship. Most of the time sex isn't first" Quinn laughs.

"I am wanting a relationship. I was all up for trying the slow route, but she practically jumped my bones last night. I wasn't gonna say no" he said with an over exaggerated shrug.

I didn't really have anything to say about this. Usually I'd be all up on it, asking him so many questions. Such as; how did It go down, she give good head, was she good and tight? You know...gross shit like that. Not today though, I don't know what it is about this chick that has me slipping.

"It was so good, I mean fuck, she knows what she is doing" Puck said right before Santana returned to the table. She slid in the booth with a smile and asked me if she could have a sip of my drink.

"Sure" I said as I slid it to her. I couldn't help but watch as her tongue poked out and her plump lips wrapped around my straw. I can only imagine what else her lips would look good wrapped around. I was snapped out of my dream when Puck spoke. Oh yeah...they were wrapped around his dick last night. Ugh.

"So Britt...after your comment the other night I kinda told Santana about you" he said. I raised my eyebrows at him as I looked between his guilty face and Santana pink cheeks.

"That wasn't your place Puck" Quinn snapped.

"Hey, it's all good. I did kind of initiate it. I mean it makes sense why he would tell her and explain my comment" I saw the relief on Pucks face and the smile on Santana's.

"Look" my eyes instantly connected with Santana's "I just want to say, I'm completely comfortable with it" Santana said before she shot me another wink.

I felt my skin tingle as the drug coursed through my veins. All I could do was a give a small smile and say a quiet cool. After talking for a few more minutes we parted ways promising to meet at Quinn's for the party.

* * *

I'm dressed in dark blue skinny jeans and my black Raiders hoodie when I knock on Quinn's door. When she opens her door clad in on only her shorts and bra I feel my dick twitch.

"You're early" she says as she walks back to her closet.

"And you're sexy, but yeah I wanted to talk before Puck and Santana got here" My palms were sweaty and I was a little nervous for some reason. Quinn asks me what I wanna talk about as she walks back from her closet holding a blue dress.

"Santana" I said.

"Okay" she laughs "What about her?" She asks

"I um...I'm super attracted to her. Like super, but I think I kind of just want to have sex with her" I say.

"Well she's with Puck so that won't be happening" she replies while changing from her shorts to her dress. "I mean...that would be fucked up Britt, if you even try". Quinn walks up to her mirror and starts her makeup.

"I don't know why you wear that, you don't need it."

"Thanks" she says with a sweet smile that quickly disappears "don't change the subject."

"I can't help it. Every time I see her I wanna like smack her ass or something" I whine as I throw myself on her bed "Her ass is just...ugh".

Quinn laughs before saying "Even so, she's off limits."

Before I can respond there's a knock at the door. Quinn goes to open it and I refuse to look up. I hear Quinn greet them and hear the door shut.

"What's up Britt" I hear Puck say. I reluctantly sit up and I couldn't have regretted it more. My eyes instantly meet Santana's small tight body in a black dress and heels. The dress stops mid thigh and makes her boobs look great, I hear a throat clear and snap my eyes up only to be met with brown eyes and a smirk.

I clear my throat hoping Puck didn't catch my leering. Judging by the blank dumb look he's rocking I'm gonna say he didn't. "Sup Puck" I reply.

"Santana" I say with a head nod. She smiles and says a small hey before Quinn announces that she's ready. As soon as we leave her room Santana and Pucks fingers interlock and all I can do is sigh and shake my head. Next thing I know my fingers are being interlocked and given a little squeeze. I look up to Quinn who shrugs with a small smile, I can't help but grin back. Quinn always has my back and knows when I need cheering up. I'm gonna have to make it up to her later.

We arrive at Dave's and its all ready packed. Puck and Santana stop and talk to Sam while Quinn and I go to the kitchen for some drinks. I get Puck and myself some beer while Quinn mixes something for her and Santana. When we walk back to the living room I see that Santana is already grinding against Pucks front. His big man hands are squeezing her hips so hard his knuckles are turning white. He's got his face pressed to her neck trying his hardest not to jizz I bet. We walk by and hand them their drinks, Puck gives a nod as thanks while Santana gives me a wink. There goes another dose injected in me. I hope I survive the night.

Quinn leaves me to talk to Mercedes so I just lean against a wall sipping my beer. I go to chug the rest of my beer, when I look back straight there stands Emily (Shay Mitchell) with this cocky grin on her face.

"What's up?" I say

"You looked lonely, thought I'd come join you" she flirted. Now this girl is seriously hot. Like seriously hot.

I laugh a little "Well that was nice of you" I drop my empty cup to the floor and pull her against me. She's pretty much the same height as me so we're standing nose to nose and it's great. She puts her arms around my neck and starts grinding her hips into mine, my dick twitches. I slide my hands down to her ass and squeeze. Nice ass, it's not Santana nice but nice nonetheless. She gives me a quick kiss before turning around and grinding her ass against my dick. Not gonna lie it feels amazing, probably how Puck felt earlier. Speaking of...I look up and make eye contact with those beautiful brown eyes.

Her and Puck are just chilling against the opposite wall and her eyes never leave mine. I grip Emily's hips tighter and in return she grinds harder. This is too intense, I've got a hot girl grinding against me while an even hotter girl stares at me. It's too much so I close my eyes and bury my face in Emily's neck. We dance a little bit longer before I'm over it and I go and get a beer. I return to the living room and see Quinn sitting alone on the loveseat that was pushed to corner. I head over there and sit.

Quinn swings her legs over mine while laughing "You've got a boner" she giggles. All I can do is laugh and say I know. I lean my head back on the couch and sip my beer, when I look back up Puck and Santana are standing a ways in front of me. Puck is leaning against the wall with Santana standing in front of him. She's got her hand on his stomach as she laughs at something he says. Fuck.

"Fuck" I sigh while gripping Quinn's shin.

"What" she slurs. Yes this bitch is drunk.

"Look at her Q...just look at her" Out of the corner of my eye I see Quinn turn her head and stare while sipping her drink. I lift my hand and point at Santana, yes I'm tipsy so yes I actually blatantly point. "Her ass in that dress" I say as I curve my hand up and down in the shape of her ass "I just wanna bite it."

I suddenly hear Quinn bust out laughing and say "She's looking at you right now" she giggles. "She's looking at you as you imagine fondling her ass" she cracks up some more.

I look up and sure enough there are those brown eyes and that little smirk. I instantly drop my hand and cover my face with it and groan. When I look her away again she sips her drink and sends me another wink. Another dose. Another fix. I groan and decide to go outside for some fresh air.

When I get outside I lean against the porch railing facing the front yard. I'm surprisingly the only one out here. I was out there for about 10 minutes when I heard someone walk out. I didn't look up I just kept sipping my beer. I finally looked up when that person comes and stands next to me, I was met with the side of Santana's face. She didn't look at me, and she didn't say anything to me. They only thing she did was take my drink and started sipping on it. About 5 minutes go by before I chance another look at her. She still isn't looking at me but I could see her signature smirk on her face.

I stood there for a second watching her drink my beer before I slowly moved to stand behind her. I stared at the back of her head and took a deep breath. I went for it. I slowly creep up and put my hands on her hips and pressed my dick to her ass. She didn't move, she didn't say anything. I get a little braver and slide my right hand up her stomach just under the center of her boobs. Again she doesn't move. I slowly slide my hand up her chest and lightly grasp her throat as I pressed my lips against her ear. I felt her swallow hard as I pushed my hips against her ass and breathed "I would fuck you so hard" in her ear. She pushed her ass up against me and I grasped her hips again. I was pretty much dry humping her when I heard someone else coming outside. I immediately let go and moved back. I look to the door and see Quinn stepping out. She glares at me before asking if I'm ready. I simply nod my head yes.

Santana turns around and tells Quinn bye before walking over to me. When she reaches me she brings her arms around my neck to give me a hug, I instantly wrap my arms around her waist. When she releases she kisses me on the cheek and winks goodbye. Another dose. I watch her walk inside and close my eyes.

I'm screwed.

 **Please leave reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

Before I'm even able to take a breath I'm being grabbed by the neck and pushed off the porch. Bitch Is lucky I didn't fall.

"What the fuck was that?" Quinn snapped

"Chill out Q, it was nothing " I stick my hands in my pockets and start the trek home. I know I may have fucked up but it's not like I actually fucked the girl.

"Nothing my ass. You were practically fucking her on the porch" she grabs my elbow forcing me to stop walking. "What did we just talk about before we came here?" She yelled.

"Quit being such a mother Quinn, nothing fucking happened" I yelled. I'm not much of a yeller but she's starting to piss me off.

"Oh fuck you. I'm just trying to look out for you and Puck. You remember him right? Your best friend. The boyfriend of the girl you were just all over" she said poking me in my chest and walking away.

"I know okay?" I snapped. "Quit yelling about something that I am already aware of. I know who's girlfriend she is and maybe I don't fucking care. Yes he is my best friend, but this girl is different. Like I don't understand what's going on with me and I don't know what to do about it."

She glares at me before telling me "Nothing Brittany, you do nothing. She is not yours to have, so let it go. I can't talk to you right now so walk yourself home."

I couldn't even open my mouth before she stormed off and I just watched her go. I understand her being pissed but fuck she's my best friend too. She seems to only be worried about how this will affect Puck and not give a damn about how this is making me feel. I know I'm in the wrong hitting on my best friend's girl but I could use a friend that can understand from both sides. Someone that will actually talk about it and not brush it off like she did at the dorm or someone that won't yell at me. I just shake my head and head back to my dorm room.

* * *

It's been two days since the party and Quinn still isn't speaking to me. Fuck it, right? I'll just chill in my room and get high, which is what I've been doing for two days and am currently doing now. I go to take another puff when there is a knock at my door. Just what I need, someone to bother me about some dumb shit probably.

"Fuck" I sigh as I put the blunt out and go open it. When I see who it is I am seriously shocked. This is the last person I expected to see at my door. There stands Santana in all her beautiful glory wearing a tight red V-neck and black skinny jeans. I think I actually blacked out for a second.

"Hey" she says with an awkward smile.

"What's up?" I am so stoned right now it's ridiculous.

"I uh texted you but you never responded" she said. I forgot I turned my phone off after that fight with Quinn. "I was wondering if we could talk?" She asked

"Yeah sure" I open the door enough for her to get through but has to brush against me in the process. I go to sit on my bed and tell her to pop a squat anywhere. She looks from the spot next to me then to my eyes before deciding on my computer chair. Smart move.

"Look" she starts "We need to talk about the other night" she says with a blank expression.

"I'm sorry. I was way out of line" I say.

"No need to apologize, it's not like I stopped you" she chuckles "It just can't happen again."

"I understand" I breathe "You're just insanely beautiful and with the alcohol I just wasn't really thinking." She stares me hard in the eyes before slowly nodding her head and speaking again.

"There is an obvious sexual attraction between us, we're both hot so I think it's only natural. It's almost as if we should fuck to get it out of our systems" she chuckles as I feel my dick twitch "But I'm with Puck." She pulls some chap stick out and applies it to her plump delicious lips before speaking again. Tease. "Puck treats me well and I like him enough not to jeopardize whatever it is that him and I are doing. Then again there's no harm in a little flirting, right? She smirks

"Um what?" I choke out

"I mean I'm not saying to rub your dick up against me again but there's nothing wrong with being a little touchy feely." she says with a smirk. "I think we could be awesome friends if we tried."

"Yeah we could try that I suppose" I say. I still feel light weight confused. She says not to rub my dick against her but then says being touchy feely never hurt anyone. In my book being touchy feely leads to some dick rubbing. I see her stand up and head towards the door so I hop off my bed and follow. When we get to the door she turns around and wraps her arms around my neck and I grip her waist. All I can feel are her big boobs against me, so soft. I look down over her shoulder to get a peek at that ass, if I could just slide my hand...

She pulls back with a "Bye Brittany" and walks out. That had to be one of the most confusing conversations of my life.

* * *

Later that night I'm sitting in the cafeteria sipping on a milkshake. A mixture of Chocolate and Strawberry, my favorite. I've hooked up with the girl working the milkshake stand so I tend to get any kind I want. I go to pull my phone out when someone sits down across from me. I look up to see Quinn's beautiful face. I know it's only been two days but I miss my best friend. We sit there and stare at each other for at least a minute before she grabs my milkshake and claims it as her own.

"Yeah you can have that" I roll my eyes.

"Thanks bitch" she says after a sip "I see that Amy is working" she says while shaking the milkshake indicating she knows I only have those when she works.

"So does this mean you're done being mad at me?"

She stares at me before rolling her eyes "I guess. I know I went a little crazy, but you know I'm right."

"I know. Santana and I talked and it's all good, I guess?" I say uncertainty

"What do you mean you guess?" She asks

"She came to my room and we talked about It, but she is a very confusing woman. First she said there's an obvious sexual attraction between us" Quinn nods her head at this "Then she jokes about how we should just fuck to get it out of our systems" Quinn chokes on some milkshake before replying.

"What the fuck? She comes to tell you it can't happen again but then makes a joke like that?"

"Exactly!" I yell. I notice people are now staring at us so I lower my voice. "I mean what kind of shit is that? Check it, then she says there's no harm in flirting and then proceeds to give me this tight ass hug where her huge boobs are squashed against me. It's almost like she wants me to pop a boner in front of her" I whine. "Quinn...I'm saying this right now, if she throws herself at me I'm taking it."

Quinn throws her head back with a loud groan "This is gonna be so terrible for Puck."

"What is?" We look up and are met with Puck himself and his beautiful sidekick. Quinn's eyes widen as she scoots over to make room for Puck leaving Santana to sit by me. A little close I might add. She smells amazing.

"Um we were gonna do a girls night, which means you'll have to be without Santana for a while" I sputter out while looking at him. Out of the corner of my eye I see Quinn wipe her forehead out of relief and nod her head in agreement.

"Sounds lame" he said.

"I think it sounds fun. When and where?" Santana asks while looking at me with that sexy smirk. Thank God for Quinn speaking up.

"Well today is Monday, so let's plan on Friday. Also we were thinking maybe your room Santana? Since we've never seen it." That's my best friend right there. Never been to Santana's room, kind of excited to see my future bed.

"That works, how many people?" She asks

"Hmm probably 5 including Quinn and myself."

"All right awesome. I'm gonna see if my friend Rachel would like to come. She's always complaining about me not spending enough time with her. Blah Blah. Just don't be shocked if she shows up in a Moo-moo." She laughs.

"So Friday we have a girls night" Quinn says while lifting the empty cup shes holding as if shes making a toast.

"Friday" Santana and I both say with big grins.

"All right Britt, I'm horny so let's go have sex" Quinn says as she pushes Puck out of the booth. Not only do I not wanna leave Santana I also miss the look of disappointment on her face. Then again I'm about to get laid so who can complain?

 **Review please. Also let me know if you want the Girls Night to be next or something else. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know a lot of you all asked for the Girls Night next but I decided to go with this first. Girls Night will definitely be next!**

Wednesday. Some people just think of Wednesday as just an ordinary day but I like to think of it as the awesome Humpday, and no I don't mean Humpday as it's the middle of the week I actually mean Humpday. Which is why I have Quinn Fabray bent over the back of her couch with her sundress bunched at her waist and her panties hanging off her left foot. I am currently 7 and a half inches deep in her and loving every second of it. We're in the middle of our classic Wednesday before lunch quickies which is why I am still fully clothed with the front of my boxers pushed down to under my balls. As I pound into Quinn I go to pull down the top of her dress and grab her boobs. Her boobs are small but still so good. I grab her nipples and pull just a little.

"Shit" Quinn pants as her grip on the couch tightens. I slide my left hand up to her throat and push her back against my chest, I feel myself go even deeper "Yes...right there" she grunts. As I hold her against me with my left hand I slip my right hand down to her clit and pinch "Ohhh Fuck" she pushes her ass hard against me. Thrust after thrust she takes it. I take her earlobe in my mouth and bite down on it.

"You are such a slut" I say as I slam into her "Taking this dick like its yours" another hard thrust "Begging me to fuck you."

"Harder" she moans as she moves her hand to grip my jean covered ass "Now" she demands. Oh someone's feeling sassy today. Her wish is my command. I push her back forward so she's bent over the couch, I grip her hips as if my life depended on It. I slid out just until the tip was only In and slammed back in "Fuuuck" I brought my right hand up and slapped her ass as I slammed into her again "Shit—I'm gonna come!" She yelled

"Do it. Come for me you slut" spanked her again and then came an ear piercing scream and warm liquid dripping down my dick and her thighs. I slow down a bit but make my thrusts harder and deeper. Just a few more-

"Hey, Quinn do you-" I immediately stop and look at the door and am met with those same damn beautiful brown eyes. Quinn hasn't even moved so I'm guessing she didn't hear the door open either. Uh fuck? Now I'm kind of just standing there with my dick in Quinn and staring at Santana in a total state of shock. I'm not really sure what to do right now, I'm broken from my thoughts by a door slamming shut. Quinn still hasn't moved so I just go back to fucking her so I can come. I once again grip her hips and with three more hard thrusts I "Ahhh" come. I pull out and take the condom off, tossing it in the trash. When I turn back around Quinn is still bent over the couch with her ass in the air. Oh what a sight.

"Quinn get up" I say as I smack her ass. I hear a groan and see her slowly start to stand up, her dress falling from her waist in the process. She bends over and slips her underwear back on before walking to her mirror to check herself.

"I may have just been on an orgasm high...but did someone come in here?" She asked as she turned back around.

I laugh "Uh yeah, Santana did." Quinn looks at me with wide eyes before speaking.

"Seriously? I really thought I imagined that. Fuck. I guess the next time we see her will be pretty awkward" she goes to grab her jean jacket and slips it on "You ready for lunch?"

"Yeah. Let's go." I head out into the hallway and wait for Quinn to lock her door before heading towards the elevator. "Quinn...that was seriously awkward. She just stood there looking between you and me with wide eyes, and I just stared back" I chuckle.

"Well that's what she gets for walking in someone's room without knocking" Quinn shrugged.

"Maybe she did knock and we just didn't hear her. I mean it's not like you were quiet or anything" I smile. Chances are she knocked. Then again if you knock shouldn't you wait for permission to open the door? I've never been walked in on while having sex, I'm not quite sure what to do when we see her again. Will she bring it up? Do I bring it up? Fuck, who knows. Quinn and I exit the elevator and head to the dining hall; I'm starved after that. We walked up to the burger place and ordered two burgers and a large fry to split. Once we grabbed our food we headed towards our usual booth. Looks like we'll be facing this awkwardness sooner than we thought. Santana and Puck are already at our booth eating lunch. As soon as we sit I make uncomfortable eye contact with Santana while Quinn just starts eating. I broke my eye contact once Puck started speaking.

"Hey Santana came to your room to see if you wanted to eat with us, but she said you weren't there" he said looking at Quinn. Thank God she didn't tell him what she saw, he wouldn't shut up about it if he knew.

"Yeah, I guess I was on my way to Brittany's to see if she wanted to eat" Quinn said awkwardly. She stuffs her mouth with fries so she doesn't have to say anymore.

"Thanks for the invite" I chuckle before taking a bite of my burger.

"I came to your room to ask you but you weren't there either. I guess we just missed you both" he replied. Nope Santana didn't miss us, in fact she saw a lot of us. She hasn't said one word since we sat down and it's kinda making me sad and kind of pissed. I mean I was the one who was about to come when you barged in, so id say I feel just as uncomfortable as you do, but hey whatever. I was so deep in thought I didn't even notice Puck move to leave until I saw his nasty lips connect with Santana's beautiful ones as a goodbye. So that now leaves Quinn, Santana, and I. Joy.

"So uh how has your day been?" I ask Santana

She chuckles lowly "Well it definitely wasn't a normal one, that's for sure." She hesitates as if she isn't sure of what she wants to say "I didn't know that you all...you know. I thought the other day when Quinn said that, that it was a joke." She said before taking a sip of her drink. Those lips.

"I never joke about sex" Quinn laughs "Especially sex with Brittany, that shit ain't no joke. I didn't even know you came in until Britt told me afterwards. I was so out of it, it took me like two minutes to even get off the couch" she eats another fry as I throw her a glare. What. The. Fuck. Why is she talking about our sex in front of her. She knows I wanna have sex with...oh wait a second. Maybe Quinn is trying to make her jealous? Nah she wouldn't do that after yelling at me after that party, would she? I look over at Santana and notice she kind of isn't making any type of eye contact as Quinn speaks "Such a high I was on" she almost looks sad?

"Quinn just eat another fry and be quiet. Anyway I'm sorry that you walked in on that. That isn't really something that you should have seen, but yes Quinn and I have sex. We aren't together but we have sex from time to time. She only likes me for my dick" I laugh as Quinn pushes me and I see just a tiny smile form on the latinas face. "I hope you are still down for hanging out on Friday?" I ask her

"Oh yeah definitely I am. I may feel a bit awkward for a minute from actually seeing you go at it, but hey it was hot. I am definitely down for Friday though" she said with a wink while I forgot how to breathe. She really just said seeing me bang Quinn was hot? Wait 'til she gets banged by me herself, she hasn't seen hot.

"All right awesome" I laugh "Quinn and I are gonna study for a bit now so we'll see you on Friday" I grab Quinn and pull her out of the booth before she has a chance to say goodbye.

* * *

Later on that night Quinn and I are hanging out in my room talking about Friday. Well shes talking and I'm getting high.

"So Mercedes, Brooke, Tina, and Sugar are all coming on Friday and Santana said her friend Rachel is going to join us as well. So should we grab some wine? Beer? Or like hard liquor?" She asks

I take a puff before answering "You all can drink what you want. I'm gonna be drinking beer and beer only. You know I don't like getting shit faced on hard liquor and I definitely am not girly enough for wine" I take another puff.

"You are such a loser, I'll just text Santana and see what she wants" she said while typing out a message. "She said she would definitely love some wine, and she also said she would like to know if you would bring some bud" she asked weirdly.

"Santana wants me to bring pot to her room? Like she's going to smoke it?" I laugh "That's hot" I say as I take another puff "But tell her I will bring some for sure."

"Cool. She wants to have lunch with me tomorrow so we can discuss Friday" Quinn said while putting her phone away and taking her shirt off "I'm horny so put that out and fuck me."

"Yes ma'am" no need to ask me twice that's for sure.

 **Thursday**

I'm walking up to the dining hall to grab a milkshake when I see Santana and Quinn walking up ahead of me. I slowly jog up to them and throw my arms around them "Well hello you beautiful ladies. What do I owe the pleasure of seeing you all out on this fine day?" I say

"Why are you so lame?" Quinn laughs as she shoves my arm off of her, leaving me with one free arm and the other still around Santana. She's made no move to push me off so I just keep it there. "We're going to lunch, wanna join?"

"No can do. I'm on a mission" I say as I lean a little into Santana's side.

"A mission?" Santana asks with the cutest confused face

"Yeah this girl Emily said she would suck my dick" I laugh. They both gave me confused and slightly disgusted faces.

"Seriously Brittany? Then why are you here?" Quinn asks as she sits down in our booth and Santana sits across from her.

"She said I had to get her milkshake first so yeah" I say as Quinn gets up completely ignoring me to go get her food. Rude. I go to sit next to Santana and wait until she looks my way before asking "Would you like a milkshake?"

She chuckles before replying with "Id rather not have a dick sucking milkshake" she folds her arm and leans back in the booth with a small smirk.

"Well...how about we call it 'maybe you'll let me touch your butt tomorrow night' milkshake?" I respond boldly. She shakes her head and lets out a loud laugh before leaning up and whispering "Chocolate." She wants a chocolate milkshake, which means I may get to touch her precious butt tomorrow. Score. I grin at her before standing and heading to the milkshake cart. This girls night might be one of the best nights of my life. Once I've ordered and received the milkshakes I head back to the table where Quinn and Santana are laughing about something. I get to the table and hand the milkshake to Santana before telling them that I'll see them tomorrow.

Tomorrow will be awesome.

 **I hope you all weren't disappointed with this chapter. Reviews please! They are always helpful!**


	5. Continue?

**Sorry this is obviously not an update. People seem to have a huge problem with the whole Quinn and Brittany sex scene, and just Brittany's attitude in general. If you would like for me to continue this story then please PM and let me know. If not then I'm obviously not going to continue this, I would love too so please let me know! Also Guests you can just review and let me know if you want me too, but only the Guests who like the story and not the fuckers who don't have the balls to have an actual account.**

 **Thank you for your time!**


	6. Chapter 6

T **hank you for all your comments, there were only a few who hated this story. To the guest who keeps sending the same review about how awful this story is Thank You. The fact that you said "keep deleting, the worse it will get" you seriously gave me the best laugh of my week. I don't think I can stop laughing. Go do something that makes you happy lmao. Here's Girls Night**

Friday has finally came and I couldn't be more excited, I love hanging out with my friends and spending time with Santana. After I gave Santana her milkshake yesterday I decided to text Emily and cancel, I just wasn't in the mood anymore. I went back to my room, smoked a blunt and drank that delicious milkshake myself. It felt kind of odd that I canceled on Emily but then again it felt right, I mean what kind of person buys someone a milkshake to get their dick sucked? Technically I do, and have, but something's off with me this week.

I am currently walking into the school library to meet up with Quinn. I don't even remember the last time I came to this place. When I walk in I see Quinn sitting in a far corner with her face in a book. I go up to her table and pop a squat across from her, she doesn't even flinch. It's like a solid 30 seconds and she still hasn't noticed me. Nerd alert. I smack my hand on the table to get her attention, I laugh so hard when she practically jumps out of her chair.

"Took you long enough to notice me" I say as she glares at me.

"Fuck you. You know when I study I tune everything else out, otherwise I wont get anything done. You scared the shit out of me" She closes her book and slips it in her bag.

I laugh "Sorry I couldn't help myself, you ready to go get the alcohol for tonight?" I ask while standing up

"Yeah, let me just run to the bathroom real quick" she takes off towards the bathroom with my eyes following her. They don't stay on her long once I realize Santana and Puck are in here. She seems to be writing something down while glancing at a book, while Puck has his head down on the table. Puck and I are too much alike. I guess it's cute that he's at the library with her, whatever. I'm so lost in the thought of Puck actually being a good boyfriend I don't even notice Quinn until she snaps her fingers in my face. I blink shaking my head before looking at Quinn.

"Quit staring, you look like a creep" she said walking away and leaving me behind. I wasn't staring. I go to catch up to Q and throw my arm around her shoulders.

"Whatever, I wasn't staring. I was just thinking about how Puck and I are one and the same when it comes to school work" I say as we make our way to the student parking lot. Quinn chuckles and shoves me off her when we reach her red bug. We drive down the street to the local liquor store to grab the goods. When we get into the store the first place Quinn goes is to the wine, this girl and her wine. "How much wine are you getting?" I ask. Quinn stares up at the wine bottles as if she's thinking of how drunk she wants to get.

"I think we should get maybe 4 bottles?" My eyes go wide "What? Not including you there are 7 of us who plan to drink wine. I think I also want to get a bottle of Tequila?" She said grabbing 4 bottles of wine off the shelf.

"Wine and Tequila Q? I don't think that's a good thing to mix. Not unless you wanna spend Saturday hugging a toilet" I say as we head towards the beer section. I pull open the door and grab me a 30 pack of Miller Lite. Good ol beer.

"The Tequila can be for shots. Like we can play a game or something and Tequila can be the drink for that." Quinn grabbed a bottle of Tequila and headed towards the counter while I went and grabbed a bag of ice for my cooler. Quinn paid separately since I don't plan on drinking any of that "Santana said she was going to buy the cups, so we don't have to worry about those." After she was done I bought my beer and ice. We headed back to her car and loaded up her small ass trunk. We headed back to campus, I grabbed my beer and ice, we planned to meet at Santana s at 7:30 and we parted ways.

I wanted to feel comfortable and relaxed tonight so I just put on some black Nike sweats and a blue UCLA hoodie. This is like the softest hoodie I own and I love it. I've got my cooler in my left hand as my right goes to knock on Santana's door. I hear her say she's coming and all the sudden I feel a little nervous. I pat my pocket to make sure I've got the weed when she opens her door with a huge grin.

* * *

"Hey Brittany! You're the first one here" she laughs. Shit I did not plan on being the first one here, I don't think it's safe to be alone with Santana. She invites me in saying I can sit anywhere. She has a 3 person couch, a comfy chair, and a few other chairs around her little coffee table. I myself am a couch person so I choose to sit on the far left cushion by the armrest. I take a second to check her room out, its nice. It smells really good, and it kind of has this homey feel going on. I notice she has a full size bed with black sheets and a blood red comforter, looks super comfy. Santana comes and sits next to me on the couch before speaking.

"Hi" she smiles.

"Hi" I smile back "Would you like a beer?"

She fake gags "Oh no. Beer is disgusting, I don't see how you drink it" she laughs. Just then there's another knock and she gets up to get it. I go ahead and check her out when she walks by me, she's wearing black leggings and a white Peace and Love tank top, a tight tank top. Tight as in her boobs are almost spilling out of it. When she opens the door I hear the angelic voice of one Quinn Fabray.

They go to put the wine in Santana's mini fridge until everyone gets here. Santana comes and sits next to me again and Quinn sits in the comfy chair, that chair really does look comfy. I'm kind of confused as to why Santana is sitting right next to me, I mean there are like 6 other seats. I'm not really complaining but the way Quinn keeps glaring at me maybe I should be? Everyone else shows up a few minutes later, so we can finally get this party started.

"Before we start I would like to introduce you to my friend Rachel" Santana says while pointing to the girl on the other side of her. Rachel gives a shy smile and says hello to us. "Shall we crack open some wine?" Santana asks as she gets up, using my thigh as leverage. She goes to her fridge and pulls out 2 bottles and grabs some cups. She hands everyone a cup before claiming her spot next to me and opening a bottle. By this time I'm on my third beer and loving it. Once everyone has a drink we all start up a conversation. Quinn of course ruins things.

"So Santana, how are things with Puck" she asks while glancing at me. Bitch. I see everyone nod their head eagerly waiting for her answer.

Santana fidgets in her spot before saying "They're pretty good. Nothing special but fun" she takes a sip of her drink and leans back against the couch. Nothing special? I feel Santana's breath on my ear before hearing "Did you bring some pot?" She whispers before giggling. This girl makes me feel things that I don't want to feel. I look at her with a grin before telling her I indeed did bring some pot and asked her if she wanted to smoke some now. She bit her bottom lip and gave a shy nod. So sexy. I pull the bag containing 3 blunts from my pocket and take one out.

"Santana and I are going to smoke a doobie, anybody want to smoke?" I ask the group while lighting the blunt. They all say no and that they're good so I go ahead and take a puff. I can see Santana watching me out of the corner of my eye and it's making me nervous. I take another puff before passing it over to her. "Have you ever smoked before?" I ask her before she hits it.

"I use to smoke all the time in high school, I just grew out of it I guess" she shrugs while taking a hit. She doesn't even cough, and she took a big hit. Impressive. I can't help but watch the smoke pour out of that beautiful mouth. She takes another hit before passing it back to me and taking a sip of her wine. We pass it back and forth for a few minutes before putting it out and joining in on the conversation. I crack open another beer when I feel Santana lean her body against mine. She must be super high, I know I am.

"So I say we play Truth or Dare" Mercedes says.

"Mercedes that is so Middle School" I laugh before taking a sip of beer. If we played Truth or Dare who knows what could happen.

"I say we play it. I think it's fun, even if it is a middle school game" Quinn says and everyone agrees with her. "So we'll just take turns; we can ask anybody we want, even if that person was just asked. Sound good?" She asks and once again everyone agrees. "Great. I'll go first. Mercedes, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Is it true you and Sam hooked up last semester?"

Mercedes giggles "Yes it's true, we totally did." As soon as Mercedes went to ask Rachel Truth or Dare I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pull it out and see Emily texted me asking if I wanted to come to her room and "hang out." I feel Santana shift next to me so I type out a quick not tonight and put my phone up. I take a drink of my beer before being told it's my turn to ask someone. I look to Santana and give her a little smirk.

"Santana Truth or Dare?"

"Hmm...dare?" She replies. I laugh before daring her to drink a full beer. She groans and pushes me before accepting the beer. She cracks its open and takes a sip, immediately making a disgusted face before taking another sip. "I hate you a little bit right now" she laughs. She finally finishes it and pushes the empty can to my chest with a wink. So hot. I am feeling pretty good right now, I'm super high and I am currently on my 5th beer.

Santana clears her throat before speaking "Sugar Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to take 3 shots of this tequila " She laughs

"Ugh gross" she complains as she watches Quinn pour her a shot. She takes her 3 shots like a champ, she even gets up and does a dance. "Brittany Truth or Dare?" Sugar asks me.

"Definitely Dare" I say confidently, I finish the rest of the 5th beer while waiting for Sugar to come up with something. When I look back over at her she has this crazy eye and weird smirk thing going on. It's kind of creeping me out.

"I dare you to...make out with Santana for a minute" she says before drinking the rest of her wine. Did I hear her correctly? My dare is to make out with this beautiful woman next to me, who has a boyfriend. I know I already touched her a little more than I should have, but kiss her? I don't know If I can do that.

I clear my throat and look at Quinn who is shooting daggers at Sugar "I don't think that's such a good idea" I say taking a look at Santana who hasn't said anything.

"It's just a game, you did say dare. You've got to go through with it" Mercedes said. I look over at Santana again and this time she's looking back at me. She gives me a little smile and a shrug before saying we might as well. I am completely shocked at this point. Santana leans over to put her cup on the table before moving to straddle my thighs. Oh shit. Sugar says she'll keep time and tell us when to stop.

"Santana-" I'm cut off by her lips crashing down on mine. I immediately grab her hips as she wraps her arms around my neck. She pushes her upper body flush against mine as she licks my lower lip asking for entrance. I slowly tilt my head to the side and allow her tongue to slip in, as soon our tongues touch she lets out a low moan as my hands grip her hips harder. She grips the back of my neck and pushes me against the back of the couch as she takes my upper lip between hers and slowly sucks. I feel my dick harden, I'm guessing she does too judging by the smile I feel against my mouth. The instant she shoves her tongue back in my mouth Sugar yells time. Santana pulls back with a pop and rests her forehead on mine. Her hands are still on my neck as mine are still gripping her hips as we try and catch our breath. We hear a throat clear and Santana goes to move back to her spot and takes a huge drink of her wine. I pop open my 6th beer and pull out another blunt.

"I've got to admit...that was kind of hot" Quinn laughs. This bitch must be drunk. I look over at her and she is actually smiling, yeah she's drunk. We hang out for another 2 hours or so before ending our night. All 4 wine bottles are empty and I have 15 beers left, it's safe to say we're drunk. Santana and I are still sitting on the couch as everyone else is cleaning up getting ready to leave. I don't really feel like moving right now, I could totally fall asleep right here and be happy. Quinn walks over and asks me if I'm ready to go, I go to stand up when I feel a tug on my hoodie. I look over and see Santana give a barely noticeable head shake.

"Um I think I'm gonna hang out here for a little bit. Rest off some of this beer" I say while leaning back against the couch. Quinn rolls her eyes before saying she'll text me later, she gives Santana a kiss on the cheek and then leaves with the others. It's now just me and Santana. Drunkish me and drunkish Santana.

"So how was that beer?" I laugh

"Ugh. That was so gross, I can't believe you dared me to drink that. Especially after I told you I don't like it" she says with an eye roll.

"Duh that was the whole reason. You don't dare someone to do something easy, where's the fun in that?" She shrugs her shoulders before burping in my face "That was so sexy" she laughs "Seriously I might get a boner" I laugh. I see Santana's eyes flick down to my crotch area and snap back up to connect with mine.

"Puck won't eat me out" She blurts. I'm sure my facial expression matches hers right now. Which is a look of shock and amusement. Where the fuck did that come from? "I'm sorry, it's been bugging me and I couldn't hold it in" she giggles.

"It's cool, but yeah that sounds like Puck" I laugh before looking back at her.

"What's that mean? He just doesn't do it, like ever?"

"Nope. It's always bothered him. I remember the first time he did, he complained about it for days" I laugh "I'm not exactly sure what his problem with it is, but it's a problem."

"It makes me mad. He expects me to go down on him but he won't return the favor" she says with disgust. Disgust is right, I don't want to think about her going down on Puck. It kind of makes me want to throw up this beer. "Do you do it?" She asks

"Do I eat girls out?" She nods her head "Hell yeah I do. Well It depends on who it is, but yeah I enjoy doing that." Next thing I know she's moving to straddle my thighs. What is happening?

"What do you mean it depends?" She asks as she plays with the strings of my hoodie.

"I-I uh" I clear my throat "I don't just do it to anyone. Like with Quinn I do it because I've known her for along time and I've had sex with her. If I was to pick a chick up at a party I wouldn't do it to her. If we were to hook up a few times Id probably feel more comfortable doing it like after the 3rd time" She tilts her head in confusion before sticking her hands in my hoodie pocket "I know that sounds weird and probably doesn't even make sense, but yeah" I laugh.

"Would you eat me out?" She whispers. I can't believe we are having this conversation. Is she asking me to eat her out or is she asking me if I would do it given the opportunity. I decide to be honest.

I look her dead in the eye and say "In a heartbeat. Whenever you wanted" way to sound eager you dumb ass. Don't forget this is your best friends girlfriend who you have already made out with, and she is now sitting on your lap talking about how he won't eat her out but you will. "I think I should head back to my room." I go to move her off my lap when she grabs on to my hoodie preventing me from succeeding.

"You're a good kisser" she says while looking at my lips. No this isn't happening. Santana leans forward and connects our lips for the second time tonight. It's a slow smooth kiss. She moves hers hands to the back of my head and tangles her fingers in my hair. She takes my upper lip between hers and sucks so slowly I might die, I move my hands to her thighs and squeeze. I lick her lower lip begging for entrance and am immediately granted. She pulls back and whispers "You better get your milkshakes worth" before crashing her lips back on mine, shoving her tongue in my mouth. I suck on her tongue which earns me a moan as I slowly move my hands to her ass. Once I meet my destination I give a good squeeze, and damn does it feel as good as it looks. I grasp her ass hard and pull her towards me grinding her down on my dick. I feel a twitch and she starts rocking into me. As our tongues battle for dominance her grinding becomes harder and faster. I definitely have a hard on right now and she is taking full advantage.

"Fuck" she says as she pulls back but continues to rock "That—feels so good" she moves her hands to the hem of my hoodie and pushes her way in until her soft skin meets my abs. I gotta stop this, I can't do this to Puck. I move my hands off her butt and grab her wrists, she instantly stops moving, it's like she didn't realize what she was doing "Oh shit...I am so sorry" she hops off my lap and walks a good distance away. I look down at my crotch and there is no hiding that hard on. Hopefully I wont run into anybody on my way back to my room. I clear my throat and stand up from the couch.

"Yeah I think I'm just going to go" She doesn't look at me "We can pretend this never happened, Puck doesn't have to know" I say before grabbing my cooler and heading out the door.

 **Thoughts? Review Please! If you haven't already you should check out my other story called Stoners Who Love**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: Brittany does have sex In this chapter. It is not with Santana or Quinn**

It's been two days since girls night and Santana and I haven't spoken one word to each other. Everytime we run into each other she goes the other way and doesn't look back. She is definitely avoiding me. To be honest it makes me kind of sad, I don't want to stay away from her; I want to spend all my time with her. Ever since I've realized that I've been freaking out.

I am currently on my way to Pucks room to hang out for a bit before I meet up with Quinn. I knock on Pucks door and he immediately opens it.

"What's up Britt" he opens the door wider so I can come in "I got some beer after lunch, You want one?" He goes to his mini fridge and grabs two, handing me one before I even tell him yes. He knows me so well.

"Thanks" I move over to his couch and take a seat while opening my beer. Puck comes and sits on the other end and throws his legs up on his coffee table. "So how's life, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever" I take a sip of beer.

"I know, I've been spending my time with Santana and you've been banging Quinn" he laughs.

"How's that going by the way? You and Santana" I scratch the back of my neck trying not to seem too eager to know.

"Eh. It was really good at first, you know? We had sex like everyday" Gag "But lately things have been kind of off" He finishes his beer and throws the can in the trash before grabbing two more.

"Off? How so? I finish my beer and accept the other one from him taking a big swig.

"I don't know. She's just seemed kind of distant. I mean the last time we saw each other was Thursday and even that was weird. Ever since we had lunch with you and Quinn that day" you mean the day she walked in on us "She hasn't really seemed into me, She even yelled at me for not going down on her" I laugh "You know how I feel about that Britt" he shakes his head in disgust.

"Yeah I know. I still don't understand that. You can't expect her to suck your dick and you not to return the favor. That's kind of how the world works dude" I pat him on the back "Just do it. It's really awesome." He shakes his head at me and laughs.

"I guess I could try, maybe that will help our problem. If it doesn't I'm gonna kick you in the nuts" I laugh "You wanna smoke?" He gets up to grab his stash.

"I'm meeting Quinn for dinner so I probably shouldn't...but fuck it" He laughs and starts rolling a blunt, once he rolls it he lights it taking a huge hit. "You ever smoke with Santana?" I asked him as he passed it to me.

"Nah, I tried to get her to but she wasn't feeling it. Something about a bad experience in high school" he shrugs "So when are you and Quinn gonna get together?"

I laugh "Uh never. You know that's not our thing, we have sex and that's it, no feelings involved." I take another hit before passing it back to him, he accepts it with a smug smirk on his face.

"Shes hot though, you should totally bag her before someone else does. I heard Sam talking the other day how he thinks she's awesome. He might try and piss on your tree" I laugh "Seriously, he might pursue her."

"Power to him then. If Quinn likes him back then he can have her, I'm not gonna stand in the way of other people's happiness just for my benefit. Plus there are plenty of hot girls at this school that I could sleep with or as you say 'bag', its whatever" he takes a hit before passing it back to me. "That Emily chick is super hot, and she seems to be really into me" I take a hit.

"You bang her yet?" I shake my head no before taking a hit "Why not? Usually when a hot chick is all over you, you jump that shit" he had a point. I'm not exactly sure why I haven't slept with her yet, it's not like I haven't thought about it "Do it, Do it hard" he laughed before putting the roach out in the ashtray.

"I think I will, Ill text her later and see if she wants to chill. I gotta get out of here and meet up with Quinn, wouldn't want to get bitched at for being late" I laugh as we stand up and head to the door. "With the whole Santana thing, just do it" he sighs before nodding his head "Remember the pussy is the target, but the clit is the bulls eye" I laugh fist bumping him and I head towards the elevator. Once I get in the elevator I pull at my phone and send a message to Emily.

 ** _B- What are you doing tonight?_** She immediately texts back

 ** _E- You hopefully? ;)_** I laugh, this girl might be a little easy, but it won't be the first time I fuck easy chicks.

 _ **B- That can definitely be arranged. How about 9 in your room?** _

**_E- Perfect, ill be here_**

I walk into the dining hall and head towards our usually booth, what I don't expect to see when I get there is Quinn and Santana laughing. I approach the table and Santana instantly goes quiet and her smile is replaced with a frown. Fuck, seriously? She was the one who jumped me and I'm the one getting treated like a jerk. I'm used to girls treating me like that because I'm usually a jerk to them, but with Santana being this way towards me it kind of hurts. I take a seat by Quinn and kiss her on the cheek as a hello.

"Santana" I say with a head nod.

"Brittany" she stands up and gathers her keys and purse "So Quinn I'll see you tomorrow?" I see Quinn nod her head yes and watch Santana walk away from the table. I may be mad but I still check out that fat ass, and boy does it looks good in those jeans. I sigh before getting up and taking the spot Santana was just in.

"You want me to go get us some burgers?" I ask Quinn.

"Yeah that sounds good. Just get one fry though so we can share it." I nod my head before getting up and heading towards the burger line. I order us both a cheeseburger and I get a large Fry with two waters. When I head to the table I see Quinn smiling at her phone like a weirdo.

I place her burger in front of her "Here you go" I take my seat and take a big bite of this delicious burger "What are you smiling at?" I take a sip of my water.

"Oh Sam texted me" So Puck was right "He wants to know if I want to have lunch with him tomorrow, but I am already eating with Santana. By the way what was all that awkwardness about?" She takes a fry and takes a small bite.

I take another bite "What do you mean?" I know exactly what she means but I know she'll get mad if I tell her what happened.

"Well usually she's all smiles when you're around but she wasn't today. She straight up basically ignored your presence before you said hello. Is it because of the other night? When Sugar dared you all to make out?" She takes a sip of water "I knew that was a bad idea, but we should have seen it coming from Sugar" she laughs.

"Yeah...about that, after you left we kind of made out a tad more" Quinn's eyes widen to the size of saucers "I stopped it though" I add quickly.

"You fucking made out with her?!" She half yells not wanting to attract attention towards us "What the fuck Brittany?" She throws a fry at me and it hits me square in the eye.

"Fuck! It wasn't my fault she was asking me about Puck and why he won't eat her out then one thing led to another and she kissed me" It was my turn to throw a fry at her, but of course the bitch dodges it.

"Ugh what Is wrong with that girl? She has a boyfriend" Quinn shakes her head in disgust "I'm gonna say something to her tomorrow, is that all that happened?" She asked

"No the fuck you aren't, that's not your place to say anything to her about it. We were making out and I obviously got hard so she started grinding on me, and I know if I wouldn't have stopped we would have fucked. You have no idea how much it took for me stop that Quinn" I shake my head at her before eating a fry.

"You think she's going to tell Puck?" She asked

"I doubt it. I just hung with him and he said that things have been off ever since she walked in on us having sex. It's making me so mad though, she has been avoiding me since that night. Every time she sees me she walks the other way and she won't talk to me. I'm surprised she even acknowledged my hello earlier." I take the last bite of my burger before collecting my trash on to the tray "I just don't know what to do. Even if her and Puck were to break up I still couldn't go after her" Quinn tilts her head in confusion "That's like bro code, you don't date your best friends ex."

She nods "I understand that, I think that she cares about Puck but I also think she likes you. Which could be a problem because you aren't the relationship type and she won't be able to trust you." I throw a glare her way "Seriously B, you know it's true. Even If you were faithful there would still be a tiny sliver of doubt In her head that you aren't. Shit, same goes for her; the way she's acting towards you while dating someone doesn't make her trustworthy either." She gathers her trash and puts it on the tray "You wanna go do it? Make you feel better?" She asks while standing up.

"Nah, I'm going over to Emily's" I stand up too and we head out of the dining hall "Puck said I should just fuck her cause he knows I want to, and that it's not like me to pass up a hot girl" I laugh as does Quinn. We part ways and say well text each other tomorrow.

I get to Emily's and knock on her door, as soon as she opens it she grabs my shirt and pulls me in. She pushes me to lay back and straddles my hips. I reach up to grab her face pulling her down crashing our lips together, she forces her tongue in my mouth and we immediately fight for dominance. She sucks on my tongue pushing out a low groan from deep within me and grinds her clothed core against my semi hard dick. Shit, she really knows how to kiss. I move my hands to her ass and squeeze as she moves her kisses to my neck, she sucks on my pulse point and bites down. I hiss out as I buck my lower half into hers, she pushes back and sits on her knees while her hands shoot to my belt. Once she has my belt undone she moves to undue the button and lowers the zipper, before I have the chance to lift my hips shes yanking my pants down to my ankles. My dick springs up and smacks my stomach making me hiss. Emily takes off her shirt and throws it across the room, I can't help but move my eyes to her small perky breasts. She smirks before dipping down and taking a long lick from my balls to the very tip.

"Fuck" I buck my hips up begging for more of her hot mouth. She kisses the tip before wrapping her lips around it and going down. She starts to bob her head up and down my shaft, I run my fingers through her hair and take a tight grip on it. I push her head down until I feel the tip hit the back of her throat "Holy—shit" she pulls it all the way out to lick the precum off the tip before taking it back in her mouth and hitting the back of her throat once again, this time she swallows "I'm gonna come" I tell her as I push her head to go faster and she does. As soon as she sucks the tip hard I come "Fu—ck" I hump her mouth as I spurt my come in her hot mouth and watch her swallow.

She sits up and wipes her mouth before smirking down at me and taking off her pants and underwear. I sit up and remove my shirt but decide to keep my sports bra on. She straddles my lap once again and crashes her lips on mine. I grab her hips switching positions so I'm laying between her long legs. I connect our lips once again before retrieving the condom form my discarded pants. I slip the condom on and crawl between her legs again. I'm not really in the mood to eat her out so I kiss her and slowly enter her. She moans and tightens her grip on my back. I slowly start to thrust into her as I move my kisses to her chest. I take her left nipple in my mouth and suck until my cheeks are hollowed, she grips the back of my head to keep me there. I lean up on my hands and thrust harder, she wraps her legs around my waist urging me to go faster so I do. I lean back and grip her hips as I slam into her.

"Fuck! So—good" she pants and drags her nails down to grip my ass. I feel her clench around my dick, so I take one of my hands and pinch her clit, "Holy Shit, har—der" she moans. I make my thrusts slower but harder, I lean down to connect our lips and she suffocates my dick and I feel her come around it. I grab her legs and put them on my shoulders and slam into her one, two, three times before I burst into the condom. Fuck. I pull out and lay next to her trying to catch my breath. After a few minutes I get up and start to get dressed.

Emily rolls over and looks at me with heavy eyes "Where are you going?"

"I gotta go back to my room. I've got this test tomorrow that I need to study for." Lies. I'm not one to hang and cuddle after sex, so I gotta get out of here. Once I have all my clothes on I walk over to her and place a chaste kiss to her lips before leaving. Emily and I live in the same building so all I have to do is hop in the elevator and head to my room. I'm glad I listened to Puck, that was a huge stress reliever. Once the elevator doors opens I head towards my room and Immediately stop in my tracks. Sitting there by my door is none other than Santana Lopez. What the fuck is she doing here? I walk up to my room and stop right in front of her. "What are you doing here?" I ask as she looks up at me.

"I texted you but you didn't respond" I pull my phone out and I did indeed have a message from her "So I came to see if you were here but you weren't. So I just sat down and waited" she shrugged and then stood up "You have a moment to talk?" I nodded my head before opening my door and shutting it behind her.

"You want a beer" I ask with a smile.

She laughs "No thank you. I am forever traumatized." She walks over to my couch and sits down, I grab a beer out of my mini fridge and sit next to her "You smell like sex" she makes a look of disgust.

"Yeah...I was with Emily" I say as I take a sip of beer.

"Oh...well that's nice I guess" she forces a smile before clearing her throat "Anyway, we need to talk about the other night" she said.

"Yeah I've been trying to but someone kept avoiding me" I mumble

"I'm sorry about that. I've just been confused and I felt like shit for doing that to Puck, so I just avoided the whole situation" She shrugs "I needed sometime to think."

"Sometime to think" I repeat with a head nod "What's to think about?" I ask

She clears her throat again "You" she says with a confident head nod "I like you Brittany, I really do. I can't seem to help myself when it comes to you. I am usually never like this, I have never cheated or even thought about cheating on someone. Especially with someone like you" that made me choke on my beer.

"What do you mean someone like me?" I ask while sitting my beer on the table and giving her my full attention. This should be good.

"Someone who could careless about how they make other people feel. I mean you fuck Quinn and then you fuck Emily and then you fuck some other girl another day. You have no problem flirting with me, even though it's my fault because I flirt right back; but you aren't the type of person to want to be with someone and only them. That is how I feel, and I'm scared about that because I still want you. Ever since I saw you at that bonfire I wanted to fuck you" she didn't take a single breath while she said that and I never expected her to say all that.

"First of all, You don't really know me well enough to know what kind of person I am-"

"Oh bullshit, You made out with your best friends girlfriend! I practically jumped your bones and you took it." She is really trying to piss me off, if that's her goal she has succeed.

"Fuck you! You said so yourself that I fuck girls left and right and could careless about it. So what makes you think that I would care about the fact that you're my friends girlfriend? Of course I'm gonna wanna fuck you, have you seen yourself?" I yell. "Maybe that's all I am then, maybe all I do want do is have sex with you, Who cares?"

"I care!" She yells "I care...If I break up with Puck and we have sex I know it won't become anymore than that. I'm not saying I want a relationship with you but why would I break up with Puck when he actually gives me what I want."

"Santana...even if you broke up with him we couldn't do anything" I shake my head

"Why not"

"Bro code. Like I told Quinn at dinner you can't date or fuck your friends ex. Its not cool" she huffs before glaring at me.

"That's stupid. Even if we did something he wouldn't have to know. Its not like we would become serious and throw it in his face" she says while moving closer. Seriously? She cannot try and seduce me right now.

"Santana..."

 **Review please! It sucks writing and not getting any feedback! Feedback is what motivates writers.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Santana..." She moves over to straddle my thighs and places her hands on the back of the couch, she leans over and nudges her nose with mine. I can feel her breath hit my lips and it's taking a lot for me to not jump her.

"Ask me to break up with him" she whispers. I don't move and I don't speak. I can't do this, she can't break up with Puck for me, I could never give her the things she wants "Brittany...ask me to break up with him" she whispers again while moving her hands to my neck and making small circles with her thumbs behind my ears. God, that feels good. Her skin is so soft and she is so beautiful.

"I-I can't. It wouldn't be fair to you. You were right, this wouldn't become anything serious; if anything you would end up hating me and I can't do that" she moves back but keeps a firm grip on my neck. She tilts her head and narrows her eyes at me as if she's trying to figure out what to say next.

"I know you think you're this bad ass who can get any girl she wants and be happy, but why live a life of jumping from one girl to the next when you can have me? I think we could be good together" she moves her left hand down my arm to interlock her fingers with my right. I look down at our joined hands for a minute and think about what I really want. Do I want to be with this girl and possibly ruin my friendship with Puck? Do I want to stop fooling around with any available girl willing to give themselves to me or do I want to be with Santana? Is she worth it? Is it worth the risk of falling in love and breaking each others hearts if we don't work out? I look up at her and see the small smile she gives me; she's totally worth it, but am I?

"Santana" I give her hand a light squeeze "I...can't do this. This wouldn't work out between us, I love having sex with woman and I'm afraid I won't be able to change" she moves her right hand down to my chest; right over my heart "I don't want to hurt you and I know that's what I'll end up doing."

"You never know unless you try. We don't have to become anything serious right away, we can just take it one step at a time and see how it goes" she looks up at me with the most hopeful expression "Step one I think should definitely be sex" she laughs which in turn makes me laugh "Just think about it?"

"What about Puck?"

She lets out a deep sigh before moving her hands back to my neck "You say the word and I'll break up with him" she shrugs "Puck is a great guy and it'll be hard to do, but If I have even the slightest chance to be with you then I'm going to do it. I know we haven't know each other that long and all I really know about you is that you fuck women and leave, but there is still something pulling me towards you. Not sure what that says about me" she laughs again "But I think it is totally worth a shot" she smiles.

I sigh "I'll think about it. I can't promise anything and I don't want you to expect anything from me, chances are you'll only be let down" I move my hands to her hips and give her a gently squeeze "Ill think about it though" I smile.

"That's all I ask, and don't put yourself down so much. I think you could make me happy, if you really wanted to, which I think you do " she winks before placing a chaste kiss on my lips "Pucks taking me to dinner so I gotta go" she stands up and heads to the door with me right behind her, she wraps her arms around my neck and I wrap mine around her waist. I tuck my head against her neck and take a deep breath, she smells so good. This is the smell I could breathe in every night and every morning if I wanted to. I really did want to, I just don't know. She pulls away flashing me one more wink before leaving to meet her boyfriend. I don't know what to do about Puck, I really don't.

* * *

Two days later and I still haven't decided what I want to do about Santana. I haven't even talked to Quinn about it yet and I tell her everything. I know for a fact that I want a sexual relationship with Santana but I'm not quite sure if I want to be in an actually hold hands, cuddle, and fall in love relationship. I don't want her to break up with Puck because of me, that would be a mistake. The whole bro code thing I try and take serious. I know I've already made out with her but trying to be with her, like seriously with her is a totally different thing. Puck seems to really care about her and I don't think I could do that to him. The fact that I know she wants me and he doesn't know doesn't set right with me. Puck and I have never slept with the same girl...well except that one time when we did the threesome. We made that rule together the instant we became friends: not to sleep with someone the other has, just in case something comes of it. Puck and I are similar but he's actually been in real relationships, maybe they didn't last long but he was still committed. I've only ever been in one relationship when I was 16, it didn't end well and Id rather not talk about it. Let's just say Quinn got suspended from school for beating the girl up.

I am currently in the school library with Quinn as she studies for this huge test she has. I'm trying to think of the best way to bring the whole Santana thing up. Quinn really hates when I interrupt her studies but fuck it.

"Hey Quinn-" I'm interrupted by someone slamming their backpack on the table and throwing themselves in the chair across from me. I look up and am met with a pissed off looking Puck. Oh fuck Santana's done told him everything, I've been punched in the face before so I think I can handle it...maybe. I squeeze my eyes shut and clench my fists preparing for the blow that never came.

"Santana broke up with me" he said as he slammed his hand down on the table which in turn pissed Quinn off.

"Look you have already made a scene coming in here throwing your shit and self around, stop making so much noise. I know you may not be aware that this is a library, but people come in here to study and to do actual school work. So if you want to talk about your problems do it quietly" Quinn said shooting him a glare. Super hot glare by the way.

"Oh fuck off Quinn, did you not hear me? Santana. Broke. Up. With. Me" shooting her a glare right back. Not hot.

"The whole fucking library heard you Puck" See what I mean? She gets really pissed when people bother her while she's studying. You do not want to mess with her when she's in study mode. "Talk quietly or don't talk at all" she rolled her eyes and went back to her book. I'm just over here thinking about why she broke up with him already, I never said anything to her about it. I thought she planned on dating him until I at least told her yes or no.

"Okay...what do you mean she broke up with you? Why?" I ask in a hushed whisper so I don't piss off Qunnie Pooh anymore than she already is.

He sighed and leaned forward "I have no idea. I thought everything was going great, ever since you and I talked. We went to dinner the other night and I even went down on her like you said to do" I couldn't help but smile. That a boy.

"How'd that go?"

"Well I'm never doing it again" he scoffed "At first she was surprised I was going to do it and then she was all pumped about it. Afterwards I asked her how it was and she said 'Eh, it was all right'" He rolled his eyes "All right? What the fuck? I went out of my comfort zone and she has the audacity to tell me it was 'All right', I can't believe I listened to you" he shook his head and leaned back in his chair.

Yeah that's kind of harsh, she could have at least lied and told him it was good. I mean he didn't have to do it but he did anyway and she seemed to not appreciate it. Maybe she wasn't feeling it because we had just talked about "us" whatever that is. "You were being a good boyfriend, that's all that matters" I say, glancing at Quinn who isn't even paying attention to us. I swear her concentration is crazy.

"Yeah a good boyfriend...who got dumped the next day. She didn't even give me a good reason. She just said she needs some space to figure some stuff out and that this isn't working for her right now."

"Sounds like a good reason to me" Quinn finally spoke up "She gave you a legit honest reason. Your relationship sounds like it's not what she needs as of right now, so she wants to figure out what It is that she does need. Get over it, you weren't even together that long" she goes back to her book after that. Damn that was harsh.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch Quinn?" She doesn't look up "I actually cared about this girl and I was serious with her. Don't be an asshole and take it down like it wasn't real" after he said that he got up and threw his backpack on his shoulder before looking at me "Britt I'm gonna want to get wasted later so keep your phone on" I nodded my head to him and he left.

"Damn Q, that was harsh" I say taking a glance at her.

"Whatever. Didn't you tell me he said things have been off? He should have been expecting it. Puck is not a one woman man, this is the longest relationship he has ever had and it was 2 months. Yeah maybe he's trying to change and grow up but he wasn't going to do that with Santana. Not when she wants you. He just needs some tough love to get over her and to realize he can move past this and move past her" she shrugs "Plus he pissed me off coming in here like that so there's that" she laughed.

"Yeah I guess so. Speaking of...you think you can take a study break and talk about this whole Santana thing with me?" I ask hesitantly. Quinn looks at me with narrowed eyes before shutting her book and giving me her full attention.

"Only because you're my best friend and you seem like you need some help. Seeing as I am the love Guru with a bag full of advice, I can understand why you came to me with this pickle you happen to be in" she winks.

I shake my head with a laugh "Yes anyway, Santana came and talked to me and I haven't been able to really think straight since then. I actually haven't been able to think straight since that night at the bonfire" she nod hers head for me to continue. "She wants to be with me. I'm still not sure how she wants to be with me, just physically or emotionally too? She said she thinks I can make her happy so I think she wants all of me but I'm still not sure" I shake my head. I've never been good with feelings or anything so things like this easily confuse me.

"All right. A beautiful, smart, kind of a slut girl wants to be with you. What's the problem?" Quinn asks

"I am. You know how I am Quinn, I don't do relationships. I'm not made for them. What If I decide to give this a shot and I fuck it up and break her heart? I know what's its like to have a broken heart and I can't do that to her."

"I understand, I do. You can't live like that though. This girl who you haven't stopped talking about In the past 2 months wants to be with you. She knows what kind of person you are, she knows what could happen and yet she is still willing to give it a shot. It's her heart which makes her the one who gets to decide who she gives it to. You can't base your decision about this on a "What if", there are so many what ifs in the world Brittany that it would be crazy to not do something because of them. If you did that then you would be a boring loser who doesn't have a hot girlfriend" she laughs. "This could be the best decision of your life or it could be the worst, it's all up to you. I say give it a shot. Maybe don't jump straight in a relationship, play around with it a little bit, get a feel for it. Figure out how you want to spend your life and who you want to spend it with. You obviously have to talk to Puck about this, which based off how he just was, he will probably be really pissed. But he would come around, he always does."

I have to admit what she said makes a lot of sense, Quinn always knows what to say. Santana knows exactly the kind of person I am and she still seems to want to try it out. Like Quinn said we don't have to jump into anything serious right away we can just get a feel for it. I know for a fact Santana wants to have sex with me; as I with her, so maybe we could try friends with benefits?

"How do you think she would feel with being friends with benefits?" I ask Quinn

"Hmm, I'm not really sure; I obviously had no problem doing that with you but I also never wanted to be in a relationship with you. I guess that's something you'll have to ask her. She could be down with that, it's very clear she wants to fuck you" She laughs.

"Yeah true. I just don't want to suggest it and then she get mad, you know?"

"What did I just say about What ifs Brittany?" She shakes her head "Don't worry about them and just do it. Ask her if she would be down with that at first and then see where it goes. Simple as that. You are making this way more complicated than it needs to be."

"I don't think I am. There are a lot of things to consider in making this decision. I don't even know what to do about Puck" I shake my head before laying it down on the table.

"This may sound mean and terrible, but maybe don't tell him?" I look up at her "I mean let's say you try this whole thing with her and it doesn't work out, he would never need to know. Yes, technically you'd be lying to him and what not, but why upset him if there's no reason to? I don't think you should say anything to him until you figure out what you all feel for each other" she nods her head "Now, I need to go back to studying before we go eat. So give me another hour or so and we can go" I groan before nodding my head yes and closing my eyes.

* * *

After an hour and a half Quinn and I finally make it to the cafeteria to eat. We go through the line and grab two slices of pizza each and a basket of fries. On our way to a table we see Santana sitting a table all by herself, she seems to be more interested in her phone than the food on her tray. Quinn says maybe we should go over there and sit with her so we do.

"You mind if we sit here with you?" Quinn asks and Santana's head shoots up with wide eyes. Think we scared her just a tad. She locks eyes with me before nodding her head yes. We slide into the seats across from her and dig into our food. Santana groans and slams her phone down on the table, I'm surprised it didn't break.

"Problem?" I ask while I chew on a fry, I seriously love this schools fries. She looks up at me and then down to her phone before letting out a sigh.

"It's just Puck. I'm sure he told you we broke up and he won't stop texting me. Ive told him countless times to give me space and he won't do it. He keeps asking me to come over tonight to talk about it and to fix whatever is wrong" she shakes her head before picking at her food. She looks so frustrated and sad.

"Yeah he found us In the library and told us. He seemed really upset about it" Quinn says with an eye roll. She's still pissed off about him interrupting her "I told him to get over it and he ran away like a baby."

Santana chuckles "Yeah he was really upset about it, I thought he was going to cry honestly. I felt so bad but I had to do it" she locks eyes with me "It just didn't feel right anymore, it had to be over" she shrugs her shoulders before looking over at Quinn and shaking her head. I didn't know what to say, like at all. I don't know if I should bring up the whole thing now or wait until Quinn isn't around. Obviously Quinn knows all about it but Santana doesn't know she knows.

"Would you maybe like to hang out later?" I look up to realize that Santana is talking to me and not Quinn. I just stare at her with wide eyes, I snap out of it when she clears her throat "We can drink some beer if you want" she laughs and I can't help but laugh too.

"Uh yeah I think I'd be down to hang out. Yours or mine?" I ask while glancing at Quinn who Is stuffing her face with fries. I guess she really loves these fries too.

"We can go to mine, its cleaner" she laughs as does Quinn.

"That's true" Quinn adds with a shrug.

"Hey! My room is not dirty...its unique" I shake my head "Whatever. I guess I'm okay with going to yours" I smile.

She laughs "Awesome, I gotta get going but does 8 work for you? I've got some stuff I've got to do."

"Yeah that works for me." She shoots me a wink before telling us bye and walking away. She really does wear those jeans well. Damn.

Quinn nudges me to get my attention "She's single now, so you know what that means" she laughs as she gets up to throw our trash away. I know exactly what that means and I don't think I've ever been this nervous.

* * *

I'm on my way to Santana's room right now with my 6 pack of beer. I love beer. Since were just hanging out in her room I threw on some black basketball shorts and a black Nike hoodie. I hate wearing my hair in a ponytail; makes my head hurt, so I just straightened it. I know it looks good. I knock on her door and here her yell out come in, so I slowly walk In and see her sitting in her bed with a glass of wine in her hand.

"Hey! Glad you made it" she smiled and patted her bed for me to sit. I hesitate, I'm not sure if sitting on her bed is the smartest decision right now "Come on" she pats her bed again. I sigh before taking two of my beers out and putting the rest In the fridge. I walk over to her bed and sit against the wall by her feet.

"Glad to see you started drinking without me" I laugh as I pop open a bottle. She laughs before moving herself over by me, leaning her back against the wall.

"I've only had one glass" she shrugs "This bottle will get me drunk though, so be prepared" she giggles with a wink. I am not prepared at all.

I'm just going to throw it out there

"So you broke up with Puck?" I say and take a big sip of my beer.

She sighs and finishes off her glass before reaching for the bottle and getting some more "Yeah...I did."

"Why? I thought—well I'm not really sure what I thought" I take another drink and flip the bottle cap between my fingers. I need to be distracted with something when having conversations like this.

"Yeah I know. I liked Puck, I did. He just wasn't the one for me, and I needed to end it before he got more serious. I told you I liked you Brittany, and I planned on staying with him until you made your decision. I just felt like I was using him doing that, so I just ended it. He deserves better" she takes another sip.

"I understand that. I still don't know Santana. I mean I like you too but I don't know if it's just sexually or what. I was going to try and suggest we maybe do a...friends with benefits type thing?" She looks at me with a small smile "I wasn't sure how you would feel about that. I know you aren't expecting anything serious right away, so I thought maybe this could be a good transition from friends to maybe more" I finish my first beer and open the other one taking a huge drink.

She finishes her second glass before speaking "I think I could be down with that. I mean it's very clear we want to have sex with each other. I think friends with benefits is a risky thing to do, because one of us could catch feelings and the other one doesn't and things turn to shit. I think we should try it though" she shrugs before pouring the rest of the wine from the bottle into her glass. I didn't notice before but she Is wearing some very small shorts. I'm talking so small her ass cheeks are almost hanging out.

"Okay...just to be clear, we are both down for the whole friends with benefits thing?" I ask

She nods her head "Yes, we are" she smiles before taking a drink. I nod my head and I finish off my second beer. I don't feel like getting up to get another one so I just sit there staring at the fridge thinking about the beer in there.

"So what do we do now, now that we've established that?" I ask

"We could...make out?" She looks to me before finishing her glass. Damn that girl can drink some wine.

"We could do that" I smile. She smiles back before getting up and throwing away my empty bottles and putting her glass on her nightstand.

She walks back to the bed and climbs onto my lap. I have been waiting to kiss this girl again since that Friday night we all hung out. Her lips are so plump and delicious. She wraps her arms around my neck before leaning In half way, I can feel her breath on my lips and I also feel my dick twitch. I move my hands to her hips and move her until she's flush against me. I lean in the rest of the way and connect my lips with hers. She moves her hands to my neck and makes those small circles with her thumbs behind my ears again. She takes my upper lip between hers and sucks slowly as I tighten my grip on her hips. I lick at her bottom lip silently asking for entrance which she eagerly grants. She tilts her head and shoves her tongue in my mouth and moves her hands to my hair. The instant her tongue touches mine I let out a low groan, she tastes so good. I can't help it. I move my hands to her glorious ass and squeeze, earning a sexy moan from her as she sucks on my tongue. I grip her butt in a firm hold and grind her down against my semi hard dick.

She breaks for air "Jesus, you are a good kisser" she slams her lips back on mine as I move my hands under her shirt and caress the soft skin of her back. Her skin is so soft it's ridiculous. This woman is seriously a drug "I want...you to eat me out" she whispers against my lips. I instantly pull back with wide eyes.

"W—What?" I move my hands to her thighs. She connects are lips in a chaste kiss before moving her lips to my ear and tugging on my earlobe.

"I want you to eat me out. You did say whenever I wanted. Since that night that's all I've been thinking about" she pulls back to kiss me again. All I can do is nod my head into the kiss and go to lean her back on her bed. She wraps her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist shoving her tongue back in my mouth. We wrestle for dominance as I move my right hand down to her covered core and apply pressure. I swallow the low moan she lets out as I move my kisses to her neck, I suck on her pulse point before biting down "Fuck" I soothe It with my tongue and continue my journey down. I kiss the upper parts of her boobs that's spilling from her tank top and suck like a blow fish. Sexy I know. I pull back and glance at my painfully hard dick before locking eyes with her. Her cheeks are rosy and her eyes are the darkest I've ever seen them. She's got her swollen bottom lip between her teeth and her hands above her head.

"You are so beautiful" I move my hands to the waist of her shorts and go to pull them down, she's not wearing any underwear "Jesus." I pull them down her legs and toss them on the floor, she instantly spreads her legs. When I notice how wet she is I look to her face and see her signature sexy smirk and my dick gets even harder. I lay down between her legs and kiss below her bellybutton, I feel her hand fall onto my head and grasp my hair. I move lower and place a gentle kill on her bundle of nerves. She moans while her grip in my hair tightens. I take a long strong lick from her ass to her clit and take it in my mouth.

"Fuck" she moves her other hand to her bed sheets and scratches at it. I suck on her clit as my tongue leaves short strong licks against it "That feels really good—so good" she pants. I move my tongue to her entrance and shove it in for just a second before reattaching my lips to her clit. She starts bucking her hips so I place my left hand on her hip bone to slow her down. I can't believe I am finally doing this, I have thought about this for 2 months and it is finally happening. I take my free hand and tease her entrance with my fingers before slowly inserting them "Holy—shit, yes" she moans. I start to thrust my fingers faster as I suck her clit harder. Her grip In my hair tightens to the point It almost hurt, I feel her take her unused hand and interlock her fingers with mine. "I'm gonna come" she pants "I'm gonna-" I thrust my fingers in her and curl them as I take a nip at her clit and suck hard "Fuck, Fuck—shit" she moans as I drink up all her juices. I move my mouth from her but I slowly move my fingers in and out of her helping her ride it out. When she finally opens her eyes and let's go of my hand I take my fingers out. I bring them to my mouth and suck them clean. She grasps my neck and pulls me down to her lips, she places several pecks against mine before pulling away.

"Soo good" I smile as I go to lie next to her "How was that?" I ask as I slowly caress her arm as she takes deep breaths.

She turns her head towards me and shows me a beaming smile "That...was fucking great."

 **Review Please!**


	9. Chapter 9

She turns her head towards me with a beaming smile "That...was fucking great." She rolls over on top of me and crashes our lips together. Don't get me wrong she is an amazing kisser, but all I can feel right now is her wet core on top of my clothed hard dick.

"Fuck" I moan as I grab her hips to keep her where she is. She leans her head back with a devious smirk and grounds her hips down slow and hard "Santana-" she connects our lips again in a hungry kiss while moving her hands to my hair and gripping hard. She moves her lips to my cheek, placing a kiss before moving to my ear and tugging-

"Do you wanna fuck me?" She whispers before sitting up on my thighs and placing her hands on my stomach for support.

I move my hands to her thighs and groan as she rotates her hips down "I do—I just don't think we should right now" I breath before stopping her motions.

She chuckles "Brittany, we've wanted to do this with each other for 2 months, and now you don't want to?" She moves her hands to the waistband of my shorts and sticks the tip of her fingers in. "Come on, I'm already partially naked" she looks down at my hard on "And it's clear you want to" she smiles. She leans back down and places a chaste kiss on my lips before pulling back once again. She looks up at me with a quirked eyebrow and I slowly nod my head yes. Santana smiles before moving her hands back to my pants and freeing my dick. It swings back and hits my stomach and her eyes go wide "Shit, I didn't know you would be that big" she chuckles.

I look down with hooded eyes and shrug "It's not that big, it's only 7 and a half" I take my shaft in my hand and start to slowly work it up and down "Fuck, I am so hard" I hiss.

"Well, compared to what I'm use to...you're big" she swats my hand away and takes over "But I can handle it" she winks before stroking faster. I throw my head back and clench my fists, that feels so good. Her hands are so soft. "That feel good?" She purrs, all I can do is let out an unsexy grunt before lifting my hips up begging her to go faster. She takes the hint and starts to stroke faster, brushing her thumb over the head spreading the precum "Fuck, that is sexy" next thing I know she's moving around and I feel her hot tongue lick the tip.

"Holy Fuck" I slap my hand over my eyes, I don't think I'm going to last very long. She moves her lips to the tip and slowly sucks before starting to bob her head up and down. I move my hand to her hair, taking a hand full, careful not to pull too hard; but fuck does this feel good "Yes—feels good" I groan out. I push her head further down until I feel the tip hit the back of her throat, as soon as it does she snaps her eyes to mine and throws me a wink "Fuuuuck" I pant, pushing her down again silently begging her to swallow. She does; and I about blow my load. She pulls back with a pop to catch a breath but her hand continues the motion.

"I can't wait to taste you" she whispers before going back down. My hips have a mind of their own as they start to practically hump her face, continuously hitting the back of her throat. I feel her take a grip of my balls and play around with them and I almost choke on my moan. When she hears that she giggles and shit does that vibration feel good on my dick.

"I'm gonna come" I pant as I continue to move up into her mouth "I'm gonna-" she slides up and take the tip in her mouth, sucking until her cheeks are hollow "-Fuck, fuck Santana" I moan as I watch her drink every last bit before pulling back with a proud smile. As I try to catch my breath Santana grabs the hem of her tank top and pulls it over her head. No underwear and no bra? Fuck me. Her boobs are perfect, like literally perfect. The girl I have fantasized about for the past 2 months is completely naked in front of me and I think I may be having a heart attack. She moves her hand back to my dick and strokes it...yeah definitely having a heart attack. "Why are you so beautiful?" I moan out, she laughs before sliding my pants down the rest of the way and leaning down to connect our lips. Once I'm back to being painfully hard she moves her hands to the back of my neck-

"Sit up" she says and pulls me towards her so I am face to face with her beautiful cleavage. All I want to do Is stuff my face between them; so I do. I grab her hips and shove my face between her boobs and take a deep breath. She smells so good, like you have no idea. She chuckles before I kiss my way over to her left nipple and attach my hungry lips to it "Shit" she hisses as her grip on my neck tightens and she starts to rock her hips. I take her nipple between my teeth and give a light tug "Yeah, that—feels good" I move my mouth over to her other breast and give it the same treatment. She tugs my head back and crashes her lips on mine, shoving her tongue in my mouth. She moans this sexy moan when her tongue meets mine as we battle for dominance. She moves her hips so she's semi riding my hard dick. Every time she moves up the tip hits her clit and fuck does it feel good. She pulls back to remove my hoodie and shirt before claiming my lips once again.

I pull back from her mouth and look at her dark eyes, I move my hands to her ass and squeeze. Her eyes flutter shut before she takes a deep breath "You ready?" I ask. She nods her head with a smile before removing my last article of clothing, I grab her hips and roll us over so I'm on top between her legs. I connect out lips once again in a slow kiss before pulling back "This is kind of embarrassing, seeing as I am the one with the dick. Would you happen to have a condom?" I ask with chuckle.

She shakes her head before letting out a laugh herself "No I don't. I always made Puck wear one, so I'm clean and on the pill. Are you...?" She trails off with a lift of her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah, I always wear condoms. I also get checked regularly" I nod my head as I peck her lips.

"All right, well you can just pull out" she grabs the back of my head, placing her lips back on mine before I can even answer her. I move my kisses down to her neck and suck on her pulse point "Mhm" she moans. I take a nip before pulling back and moving my hand down to grasp my dick. I move the tip up and down her slit, hitting her clit a few times "Shit" she hisses; she wraps her arms around my neck. This is it, this Is the moment we've all been waiting for. I position the tip at her entrance and slowly move my hips forward. She takes in a deep breath with furrowed eyebrows. I push a little bit more into her and once I'm bottomed out I stop, letting her adjust to the intrusion. "Fuck, you feel really good" she moans pecking my lips. She wraps her legs around my waist silently asking for me to start moving.

I start moving slowly "Fuck you're tight" I moan as I move my face to her neck. I thrust a few more times before I lean back and grip her hips and start to move a little faster. The sound she makes every time I thrust harder is pure heaven. I lift her hips until her thighs are up on top of mine, hitting her In a different angle.

"Fuu-cck" she pants "Right there...there" she moves her hands to my forearms and grips them as best she can. I make slow hard thrusts, just watching her boobs jiggle with each hit. "Faster" she moans, I lean down until my hands are placed by her shoulders and start to slam into her "I'm gonna come" she pants, I reach down and start to make tight circles on her clit as I continue to slam into her, I can feel her clenching around my dick "Fuck—Britt-I'm gonna" one final thrust and she's coating my dick with her juices.

"Shit...you feel so good" I groan as I continue to move inside her, chasing my release. I pull out and tell her to roll over onto her stomach, which she does so eagerly. Fuck her ass, I lick my hand and smack it before slowly entering her from behind. She moans out loud as she grips on to her pillow. I grip her hips and start to move slow but hard. I bend over and place a kiss on her shoulder before moving to her ear "How's it feel?" I pant hotly in her ear. She moans as a response "I'm sorry" I thrust hard "I didn't hear you?" I slam into her once again.

"Fuck, it feels—amazing. So—deep" she moans as her grip tightens on her pillow. I'm thrusting so hard the mattress starts to move and hit up against the wall, good thing she doesn't have a headboard or we may have a problem. The way her ass jiggles every time my skin hits hers makes me even harder; if that's possible. I move my hands to her stomach and pull her to her knees, placing my right hand on her shoulder as I plow into her "Shit, I can't-" she cries out before coming around my dick again.

The way she clenches around my dick about threw me over the edge "Almost" I pant, before smacking her ass again; feeling her clench "That's it" another smack; another clench. One more hard thrust before I'm pulling out and spurting my cum all over her ass and lower back. She slumps down as I continue to stroke myself empty "Fuck" I whisper before falling down beside her.

I feel something smacking my back and hear my name, I think I might have fallen asleep for a second or blacked out. "Brittany" I move my head to look at her "Can you please wipe my back off before you fall back asleep" she whines while leaning up on her elbows. Oh shit, I didn't even think about that, I'm so use to wearing a condom. I jump off the bed and look around for something to wipe her off with "Looking good" she chuckles, I look down and notice I'm still naked, which why wouldn't I be? I see my boxers and throw them on before throwing on my sports bra as well.

"Do have some tissues or something?" I ask her before look down at her back. The hottest girl in the world is laying there with my jizz on her butt and back and it is so hot. I shake my head to clear the dirty thoughts before looking to her face, which of course is sporting a smirk.

"Yeah, it's over on the coffee table by the couch" she lays her head back down and closes her eyes. I walk over there and grab the box before walking back over.

"It's such a shame I have to wipe all this off, it looks good on you" I joke, making her laugh, in turn making her butt jiggle. Jeez. I take about 3 tissues out of the box and wipe her body off before throwing them In the trash and walking back over to her bed. "So" she turns over on her back, showing me her naked front, I clear my front "I'm not one to cuddle and stuff after sex" I scratch the back of my neck looking to her eyes.

She shrugs "I'm a pretty good cuddlier. You could maybe try this one time, and stay the night with me?" She says with a sweet smile. "I know friends with benefits don't exactly work that way, but you could make an exception for an actual friend, couldn't you?" She asked. She's right friends with benefits fuck and leave, that's the whole point of being that. I would be lying if I said I didn't want to lay down and cuddle with her.

"Yeah, I guess I could do that" I shrug "But you gotta put on some clothes." She laughs before getting out of bed and walking to her dresser, I will never get tired of looking at her ass. Before I only got to see It in pants, but now that I get to see it like this, I never want to stop. Santana pulls out a black sports bra and matching black boy shorts and slips them on before getting back in her bed. I stand there watching her like a weirdo, before crawling in after her. "So...how do we do this?" She laughs before scooting over and laying her head on my chest and hooking her arm and leg around my body, she's so close to me...and it feels really good. She moves her hand that's thrown around my body to the side of my neck and starts rubbing circles with her thumb, a combination of that and her breath tickling my neck; I fall into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

I am currently on my way to meet Quinn for breakfast in the same clothes as last night, but she doesn't know that. I woke up this morning spooning Santana, and I almost wanted to text Quinn and tell her I can't make it. I really need to have a talk with her and tell her about last night. Gotta tell your best friend everything. I rolled out of Santana's bed and threw on my clothes before waking her up and telling her I had to leave, I thought about just leaving but I didn't want to be just another douche bag to her. She sounds really sexy in the morning, so that was a bonus. I walk into the dining hall and head towards our table and Quinn is already there eating some eggs.

"Damn bitch, you couldn't wait for me?" I ask as I slide into the booth.

She rolls her eyes "I'm starving, and you're late. So no, I could not wait for you" she took another bite of her delicious looking eggs.

"Sorry, I overslept...at Santana's" and there goes a piece of egg hitting my face when it flies out of Quinn's beautiful mouth. "Fuck Quinn, have some control" I laugh as I wipe my face.

"Wait, what do you mean at Santana's? Like you actually stayed the night with her?" She starts to clean the table up before glancing at me.

"Yeah, we had sex and I stayed the night" I shrugged.

"You had sex?!" She yelled.

"Be quiet, the whole place doesn't need to know" I shake my head "But yes, we talked and ended up having sex last night. It was amazing" I can't stop the shit eating grin from forming on my face. Just thinking about last night makes my dick twitch, and makes my heart flutter. Wait, what?

"So...you and Santana had sex...last night?" She blinks "And you stayed the night and...cuddled her?" She blinks again.

"Let me get some food and we'll talk about it" I stand up from the table and head towards the breakfast line. I really love breakfast food. I grab some biscuits and gravy, sausage, eggs, hash browns, and some extra biscuits. I gotta stock up on food after that work out last night. I grab some chocolate milk and head back to the table. "Breakfast food is so good" I take a huge bite of eggs.

"Must you eat like you haven't had a meal in days?" Quinn says with a disgusted face "I know you ate good last night" she laughs and so do I, because hell yeah I ate good last night. Once the laughter dies down I start to explain what happened.

"She was totally cool with the whole friends with benefits thing, we were only going to make out and then she asked me to eat her out" Quinn winks with a smile. Weirdo "I do that and then she asks me if I wanna fuck her" I shake my head "Quinn, you know when a girl says that to me, I about jizz in my pants. It's so vulgar and dirty, so much different than asking if I wanna have sex with her" Quinn shakes her head in agreement, this bitch knows what I mean. "Anyway, we have sex and no offense to you or anything,but it was definitely the best I've ever had" I laugh at Quinn's sour face.

"Whatever" she scoffs with a smile "I know I'm good. I guess that's the end of us huh?" She asks.

"Yeah, I think so. I know friends with benefits means we can sleep around...but I'm not sure if I want to?" I finish off my food and put it on the tray "I thought Sammy boy was trying to get with you anyway?"

She smiles "He is, we're going to eat dinner together tonight."

"That's awesome Q, it really is. Sam is a good guy, he could straighten you out" I laugh as she tries to smack my face. "Seriously, I'm happy for you" I smile before giving her a high five.

"Thanks, I think it could be good" she shrugs and throws her stuff on my tray "So, what about Puck?" She asks.

What about Puck? I don't even know what to say to that. I have no idea how to approach this whole thing with him, I know he's going to be really mad. I can guarantee he won't want to be friends with me anymore, at least not for a long while. When I think about Puck and what this can do to him it makes me extremely sad, he has always been there for me, no matter what. I feel like a shit friend, but when I think about Santana and last night; I feel happy. I feel like it might be worth It in the end.

I sigh "I honestly don't know Q, I really don't" I shrug "I mean they just broke up and I already had sex with her. If you were Puck would you want to know that?" She shakes her head "Exactly, I guess I'll just have to wait for the right moment." Speaking of I see Puck headed towards our table right now. Oh shit. He high fives me and slides in next to Quinn.

"What's up guys? he nods and drinks the rest of Quinn's orange juice. I can see she's mad about that, but she lets it go. I think I know why.

"Nothing much, just finished eating. What's up with you?" I ask him.

"There's this party tonight, wanted to know if you all wanted to go?"

"I'm eating dinner with Sam tonight" Puck looks up at me "But I'm sure we can come after. Brittany you wanna go?"

"Yeah, I'm always down to party. We gotta bring our own booze or will it be provided?"

"It will be provided. I do have a favor to ask you all though" Quinn rolls her eyes before asking what he wants "Since we broke up I can't really ask her if she wants to go. So I was hoping you all could invite Santana, maybe I'll be able to talk to her there?" He asks with hopeful eyes. Fuck. Quinn looks to me and all I do is shrug, I mean what can I say? I fucked her last night so i doubt she's gonna want to talk to you?

"Yeah, we'll ask her" Quinn says with a firm head nod.

His whole face lights up like a kids on Christmas morning "Alright awesome, you all are the best. I'll be heading there around 10, it's at Dave's again, so you know where to go" he says as he stands up and fist bumps me as a goodbye.

* * *

After breakfast I head to my room to change out of these day old clothes. Santana texted me and asked me to meet her in the library so we can hang out while she does her homework. I take a quick shower and throw on some dark skinny jeans, a white and black Nike jacket with a Batman shirt underneath, and my white vans. I walk in and immediately see her standing at the clerks desk, I'd recognize that ass anywhere. She's wearing black leggings and looks to be a tight black t-shirt, with red Toms on her beautiful feet. Beautiful feet, really? Did I just say that? I walk up to her, standing to her side so she sees me but so I'm not disturbing her interaction with the clerk. She shoots me a beaming smile and a wink and looks back to the older lady. I guess she's asking about a book she can't find, that lady writes something down on a post-it note and hands it to Santana.

Santana turns to me "Walk with me to find this book?" She asks with raised eyebrows. I nod my head yes and she smiles turning to start her search. Giving me the chance to watch her walk away, those pants are literally just like skin. They are so thin, I thank whoever invented them, and I thank them hard. I start to follow her towards the section of the book, business section. Interesting. Once we reach the section, well a dark corner in the library is more like it. She grabs my face and pulls it down to connect our lips. It starts out as a sweet hello kiss but soon turns into a fuck me right now kiss. She shoves her tongue in my mouth as I move my hands to her hips and push her back against the shelf. She slips her hand into my back pocket and pulls my lower half towards her.

I break from her with a pop "As much as I love kissing you, I don't really wanna pop a boner in the library" I pant against her lips. She laughs pecking my lips once more before pushing me away. Once she finds her book we head back to her table. "What are you working on?" I ask as I sit in the seat across from her.

"I have to write a paper for my business class, so I'm just collecting some research. We have to have at least one book source, which in my opinion is dumb" she rolls her eyes and opens the book. I didn't notice before, seeing as I was a little distracted but she's wearing glasses. Like these really sexy glasses. Well, I don't think there's such a thing as sexy glasses, but she makes them sexy.

"You look really hot in those glasses" she blushes "You should wear them more often."

She shakes her head "Oh no, I hate wearing them. I only wear them when I read and write." I frown a little, she will wear those glasses around me, I will make sure of it.

"So, Puck showed up when I was eating with Quinn this morning" She looks up from her book with narrowed eyes. "He said there is a party at Dave's again tonight and asked us if we wanted to go. He also asked us if we would ask you if you would want to go."

"Why" she looks back down at her book and turns the page.

I shrug "He said it could give him a chance to talk to you" Santana laughs "What?" I ask with a confused face.

"We have a class together, he can talk to me then if he needs to talk to me" she shrugs before looking up at me "Do you want me to go?"

I nod my head "I do" She smiles "But you know, we can't really do anything, since Puck will be there" she nods her head in agreement "That doesn't mean we can't do anything after though" I smile.

"Speaking of, last night...was fantastic. I have never been fucked liked that" she laughs and I mentally fist pump. "After seeing how you handled Quinn I knew it would be good, but fuck some guys barely made it to me coming once" she winks.

"It was a long time coming. I agree though, it was fantastic." I laugh "So will you go to the party? Quinn is going to dinner with Sam so they'll be coming after, you and I could go together?" I ask hesitantly.

She smiles "Yeah, I'll go with you."

 **Thoughts? I feel really dirty after writing that sex scene haha let me know what you thought!**


	10. Chapter 10

Dressed in light blue skinny jeans, a dark gray V neck T-shirt, and my grey vans, I knock on Santana's door with a smile. I love parties, I love drinking with my friends and I love flirting with the ladies. I guess I'll have to watch myself this party though. Santana opens her door with a beautiful smile, at least I think that's what she does, I'm more focused on what she's wearing. She comes out wearing short jean shorts and a very tight red tank top. I seriously love her boobs and I'm sure her butt looks just as good.

"You look hot" I tell her after she locks her door and turns towards me with a beaming smile. Her hair is perfectly curled hanging around her shoulders, when she whipped her head this way my nose was filled with the smell of her shampoo. She smells really good. I'm sure I've mentioned that.

"Thanks, so do you" she winks before placing a kiss on my cheek, pulling me towards the elevator by my arm. Once we get inside she stands in front of me and places her hands on my neck "So tonight, at the party, we're just friends. Right?" She tilts her head while moving her thumbs around my ears.

I move my hands to her waist and give a little squeeze "Yeah, at the party. I'm just not really ready for Puck to know, I also don't think him finding out at a party is the best" I chuckle. Santana nods her head in agreement and pushes off me when the elevator doors open and we step out. With Dave living just up the street we decided to walk and to get a ride back with Quinn. Once we hit the sidewalk she loops her arm through mine and leans into me as we walk. I don't want to talk about how my heart fluttered at her touch.

We're about a block away from the party when I'm stopped by Santana tugging on my arm. I turn towards her and see her signature sexy smirk plastered on her face. "Since we can't do anything at the party, we should get it out of our systems now. Don't you think?" This girl is a genius.

I nod my head yes, stepping towards her as she goes to put her arms around my neck. I move my hands to her hips pulling her flush against me before she connects our lips in a slow, sweet kiss. I tilt my head and poke her bottom lip with my tongue, she readily opens her mouth, moaning when our tongues touch. I feel her moan tingle all the way down to my crotch. I really hope I can last all night without touching this woman. I slide my hands to her ass and give it a good squeeze tugging her lower half to mine. I feel her move her hands to my neck, she starts to make those damn circles with her thumbs as I go to suck the life out of her tongue. I let out a low groan when she pulls back with my bottom lip between her teeth. "Fuck" she pants and steps back with flushed cheeks "Maybe that wasn't the best idea" she chuckles before pecking my lips one more time.

"Yeah, probably not best to show up to a party with your best friends ex, sporting a boner" I chuckle as we both look down to my dick. She laughs before looping her arm with mine again and continuing our trek to Dave's. I am In dire need of a drink. Once we reach the house we lose physical contact as she steps to walk in front of me. No complaints from me. Free show. We head inside and I see a few of my friends hanging out in a corner.

"Do want a drink?" I turn to ask her.

She smiles "Yeah, anything but beer" she shakes her head in disgust.

"Alright, beer it is" I say with a smile and walk towards the kitchen to get us our drinks. When I walk into the kitchen I see Puck leaned against the counter talking to Brooke, his face lights up when he sees me. I'm guessing he's more happy to see if Santana came than he is to see me. He walks over to me when I head towards the keg with a cup.

"What's up Britt?" He pats me on the back "So...did Santana come?" He asks nervously and shoves his hands in his pockets. I knew it. Not that I could blame him.

I look up from the keg and smile "Yeah she did, she's out there waiting on her drink" I turn back towards my cup and finish filling it before heading over to the counter and getting her cup.

"I can take it to her" he says while walking up next to me. I don't really think that's the best idea, she's expecting me to bring it to her. I don't want her to get mad when she sees Puck bring it.

"Um, I'm not sure if you should" he tilts his head in confusion "I just don't think she'd be too happy with her ex bringing her a drink" I shrug before mixing her a drink.

"I understand" He nods his head "I'm going to walk out there with you though, see If I can get her to talk to me" he scratches the back of his head and waits for me to finish making the drink. I grab her cup and my cup and head out to the living room, Puck hot on my heels. When Santana sees me she sends me a smile, when her eyes shift to beside me it immediately drops. She looks back to me and I just shrug my shoulders and keep walking.

I hand her, her drink "Sorry" I whisper before standing to her left, turning to look at the nervous expression on Pucks face. I am really screwed, he seriously likes this girl. Puck turns to me with raised eyebrows, oh I guess I'm suppose to walk away now "I'll just be over here" I point my thumb over my shoulder to my friends. Santana turns to me and sends me a wink before turning back to Puck. I walk over to my friends and I see Quinn's beautiful face in the group. I walk up to her and hug her, giving her a kiss on the cheek "Go outside with me?" She nods her head, I turn to Sam and high five him before following Quinn outside.

"So Puck is talking to Santana?" She asks as soon as we get out there.

I sigh "Yeah" I take sip of my delicious beer "I guess we'll see how that goes" I shrug.

"I wonder what he's saying" She chuckles and leans against the railing "I mean, he has no idea she likes you and that he's probably wasting his time."

"Way to make me feel good Quinn" I laugh and take another sip "I feel bad about it. I should probably break this off before we get too invested. I mean the look on his face when he saw her, it broke me dude. He really cares about her and I don't think I can do this to him" I finish off my beer and let a loud belch out.

"Anyone ever tell you how sexy that is?" I hear Santana's sweet voice say from the doorway. I look over to her and smile a crooked smile before looking over at Quinn. She rolls her eyes and laughs before walking back inside. "So what's this I hear about breaking this off?" She asks as she walks towards me and nudges me to lean against the railing. I look up at her and shrug my shoulders "Brittany" she leans against me and places her arms on my shoulders.

"I just...the way Puck looks at you. It'll break his heart knowing we're doing this" I start to play with the hem of her shirt. "What did you all talk about anyway?"

"He wants to get back together" she whispers and I snap my eyes up to look in hers "I told him I didn't want to, and that I like someone else" I groan and lean my forehead on hers.

"How'd he take that news?"

"He of course wanted to know who it was, he begged to know. I didn't tell him who. I said its new and that I wasn't sure what was going to come out of it" she shrugs pecking my lips.

"That sounds good" I smile "We should probably go back inside before we start making out and he comes out and sees" I laugh, as does she. She places one more kiss to my lips and we walk inside. I go straight to the kitchen to get another beer, I really need to get wasted. I pour some beer in my cup and chug it back before refilling my cup once again. Quinn walks in the kitchen and yells shots with everyone following close behind. She pours out 7 shots and hands them to each of us, I slip two fingers in Santana's back pocket and slowly pull her until her back is touching my front. Quinn counts to 3 and we all throw them back with a whoop.

An hour later, I am wasted and chilling on a random couch In the corner. I see Santana walk out of the kitchen and we connect eyes. She winks before walking my way and sits down next to me. I take a sip of my beer before looking over at her. I'm pretty sure she's wasted.

"Are you drunk?" I ask.

She looks over at me with a smile "Drunk and horny" she giggles before kissing me on the lips. Her eyes go wide once she realizes what she did. I look around and see if I can spot Puck anywhere, Nowhere in site. I do happen to see Sam and Quinn making out in a corner. Go best friend, that's my best friend.

"Quinn is so getting laid tonight" I laugh really loud, that's what happens when I get drunk. I laugh and I laugh loud. Santana giggles before slipping her hand onto my thigh "Santana...you can't" I whisper.

"I'm not doing anything. I am just simply resting my hand. I'm drunk, that is excuse enough" she takes a sip of my beer and gags "Ew, why'd you let me?" She pouts.

"I didn't. You just took it and yeah" I giggle before taking it back and finishing it off "Look, no more beer" She smiles before glancing down at my lips. She really is horny. Her sex eyes are making _me_ horny.

"You know...they do have these things called bathrooms. I think we could just like go in there or something" she shrugs while looking around. I glance up and I see Puck walking towards us. Oh shit. Santana instantly removes her hand from my leg.

"Hey Britt" he awkwardly looks at Santana "You wanna go outside and smoke with me?" He asks with hopeful eyes. I look to Santana and she smiles with a nod.

"Yeah, that sounds good" He smiles before heading outside. I look to Santana and she quickly pecks my lips and pushes me up off the couch "I'll see you in a little" she winks and leans her head back.

I go into the kitchen to refill my cup before walking outside and seeing Puck leaned up against the railing; blunt in his hand. I take a sip of my beer and go to stand next to him.

"Santana likes someone else" he whispers after taking a hit and passing it to me "She wouldn't tell me who it was" he shakes his head and looks down at his feet.

"Maybe knowing she likes someone else will help you get over her?" I take a hit and pass it back to him.

He scoffs "I don't want to get over her. I want to be with her. I'm not giving up Brittany, she'll see she wants me back. Sooner or later" he takes a hit. I take a sip of my beer and shake my head. This is already complicated enough. I don't know what I'm going to do if he keeps doing this. He passes me the blunt and I take a huge hit.

"Puck, you gotta move on. If she likes someone else it isn't right to keep pursuing her. If you care about her as much as you say you do" he looks up at me with narrowed eyes "Then you'll leave her alone" I shrug. I take one more hit and pass it back to him.

"What the fuck do you know? You could careless about women" he snaps and walks inside. Well that didn't go very well. I walk inside and see Quinn and Sam talking to a drunk Santana. I walk over to them and sit back down next to her. She leans her body into mine and rests her head on my shoulder.

"You guys ready to go?" Quinn kicks my shin lightly.

"Yeah, let me take a shot or two and then I'll be ready" when I stand up Santana grabs my hand asking to help her up. I pull her up until she's flush against me and we head into the kitchen. "I don't think you need anymore to drink" I laugh as I look into her glazed over eyes.

She pouts "I don't want anymore. I just wanted to come with you" she smiles before leaning up against the counter watching me pour my shots. I pour two shots and throw each one back with ease. Puck really pissed me off with his comment, so I throw back another one. My body feels all tingly. Santana and I head back out to Quinn and see Puck talking to her and Sam. I groan before walking up to them and telling her we'll meet her at the car.

Santana and I finally find Quinn's red bug in our drunken state, I lean against the back door and she leans her body against my front. She wraps her arms around my waist, burying her face into my neck. She places a kiss there and then against my jaw until she reaches my ear "I can't wait for you to fuck me" she whispers. I feel her tug on my earlobe with her teeth making me groan "I've been thinking about it all night" she places a kiss on my ear before pulling back and smiling a sweet smile. I go to place a small kiss on her cheek just as Quinn and Sam walk up. I'm not worried about Sam Finding out about me and Santana. I trust Sam.

"You horny people ready?" Quinn laughs as she unlocks her car and hops in, Sam sits upfront with her, and Santana and I slide into the small back seat.

"Ugh, I can barely move my legs back here Quinnie" I groan and try to adjust them to a more comfortable position. All Quinn does is laugh and drive off. Santana leans over and places a small kiss on my lips.

"It's not that far" she giggles "I think you'll survive" she lays her head on my shoulder and intertwines our hands. You would think we were dating with the way we act.

* * *

As soon as Santana and I enter her room she pushes me on the bed and crawls on top of me. She lowers her body until were chest to chest and nose to nose. She sticks her tongue out to lick my upper lip, I quickly open my mouth and suck on her tongue. I move my hands to her waist as she grinds down and moans a sweet sexy moan. I kick my shoes off and kick them off the bed, I slide my hands up her back, taking her shirt with me. She disconnects our lips to lean up and throw her shirt off and to unclasp her bra, before crashing her lips back down on mine. She reaches down to undue the button of my jeans before moving to pull the zipper down after.

"Sit up" she whispers in my ear and leans back. I sit up and connect our lips once again, moving my hands to her chest and start to massage them. She moans before pulling on my hair to move her kisses down my neck, she bites on my pulse point making me hiss while moving her hands to the hem of my shirt. She pulls back from my neck to rip my shirt off my body and to remove my bra. She sits back and removes her shoes and then her shorts, leaving her in a very sexy thong. I groan as she pushes me on my back to remove my pants and boxers. She kisses down my body to the waistband of my jeans, hooking her fingers, one tug she has them to my knees. I hiss once the cold air hits my already hard dick. "Fuck" she whimpers and then pulls my pants all the way off me, leaving me completely naked. She looks up at me slowly removing her thong and winks before straddling my hips. Her wet core sitting directly on my hard dick, coating it with her juices. When she leans down to place a slow kiss on my lips "I wanna ride you Britt" is whispered against my lips.

I groan and grab her hips "Yes please" I move my hands to her ass and squeeze while slowly rocking her against me. I hear her moan lowly laying her head on my shoulder, she places a kiss there. She leans up and moves her hand to my dick and sits up, she looks down as she places the tip to her soaking entrance and slowly slides down "Holy" I moan as I'm balls deep in her. She places her hands on my stomach and doesn't move. I move my hands to her thighs as she adjusts to the stretch, she is so wet and I am so deep. She slowly starts to move up and down, her sweet moans fill my ears as I watch her boobs jiggle with every movement.

"Fuck" she pants as she picks up her pace, sliding her hands over my chest to rest on my shoulders "Shit-shit" she moans as that movement hits at a different angle. I grab her hips and start to thrust up as she thrusts down "Yeah—feels good, mhm" she leans her forehead against mine and connects our lips as best she could as I start pounding Into her from the bottom.

"Fuck...you're so tight" I whisper against her lips as my hands move to her ass and guide her thrusts that way. The way her chest feels rubbing against mine with every move, feels amazing. She feels amazing. "Shit" I pant as she sits back up and starts bouncing up and down on me, fuck she feels so good. I sit up and capture her nipple in my mouth and tug it with my teeth.

Her hands fly to my head as I switch to her other nipple and move my right hand down to her clit, making tight circles "Fuck—I'm gonna" she moans and throws her arms around my neck "I'm gonna come" I wrap my arm around her waist and pinch her clit "Ho—ly fuck, fuck Brittany" I feel her pussy clench around my dick and her juices run down to my balls. I move my other arm around her waist, hugging her for a second before rolling us over so I'm laying between her legs, still balls deep. She moans and moves her hands to my lower back when I start slowly moving in her. Slow, steady thrusts.

"You are so hot when you come" I whisper against her chest placing a small kiss there before picking up the pace of my thrusts. "So hot" I lean back and place my hands on her hips and start slamming into her "Fuck" I slide my hands up to her chest and take the hand fulls and throw my whole body into her.

"Shit" she moans lowly and wraps her legs around my waist "Harder" she whispers and looks up at me with lust filled eyes and rosy cheeks. I lean forward so my hands are by her head and make slow hard thrusts, I pull back until just the tip is in and slam back into her. "Oh—there, right there" she pants and digs her nails into my ass. I continue the motion and slide my hand back to her clit and pinch "Sh—fuck" I lean down and lightly bite her nipple, pinching her clit again. I feel her pussy clench around my dick "God Fuck" I slam into her until I feel her juices coat my dick and lower stomach. Drunk sex is the best.

I lower myself against her and bury my head into her sweaty neck. I place a kiss there before I slowly start moving again. I pull back and place her legs onto my shoulders and my hands on her hips, I pick my pace up. I look down to where we connect and the sight almost makes me come. My dick is so wet from her, the way my balls look slapping against her is so hot. I bend down to where her knees are almost touching her boobs "One more" I whisper "I know you got one more in you" she shakes her head and pants against my lips. I once again move my hand to her clit; her sensitive clit and pinch. I feel her clench around me again and arch her back. Knew it. The angle I am hitting her at in this position is amazing, I'm going to blow any second. I place my hands by her head once again and thrust hard "Almost" another hard thrust "Fuck—it's coming" I lean back and thrust hard one more time and pull out to come on her chest and stomach "Fuck" I stroke my member until I've completely emptied myself on her. I remover her legs from my shoulders and fall down next to her.

I look over at her, she has her eyes closed with her hands mid air trying to catch her breath. I lean over to place a wet kiss to her cheek and lay my head back down on her pillow. "Oh" I say before jumping off her bed and getting the tissues. I remembered this time. I grab a few and slowly start to wipe her clean. She doesn't speak the whole time. I throw the tissues away, throw my boxers on before getting back in her bed.

"Fuck...that was-" she whispers before looking at me with a dazed smile "-the best, by far" she chuckles before leaning over and kissing my lips. I place my hand on her cheek deepening the kiss. When my tongue touched hers I feel my dick twitch so I slowly pulled back.

"I definitely agree with that" I smile before rolling on my back. She turns to her side and cuddles around my body.

"You want to stay the night again?" She whispers against my ear placing a kiss there. I really, really do.

"Yeah, I do" I smile before reaching for her blanket and throwing it over us.

* * *

The next day Santana and I are on our way to eat lunch with Sam and Quinn. We are slightly hungover and Santana is a little sore. Whoops. Since we're just friends with benefits and don't want to risk Puck seeing us we walk with a good distance between us as we head to eat. When we get there we see Quinn and Sam already seated at our booth, smiling and giggling. They really are cute together. Santana slides into the booth first and I slide in after, I move my arm around her lower back and rest my hand against her hip.

"What's up guys?" I ask and give Quinn a high five.

"Nothing much, you hungover?"

I look to Santana and we smile "Yeah. It's not bad though, we slept pretty well" I say as I squeeze Santana's hip. "Well, I'm starving. I want a burger" I look to Santana "What do you want?"

She shifts her eyes to the ceiling as if she's thinking, when I know she's going to say pizza "I'll take a slice of pizza and a water" she smiles with a wink.

"Sounds good" I chuckle "Quinn you wanna go with me?" She nods her head yes and we head up to the line to get our food.

"So how's it going with Santana?" She turns to me while we wait our turn.

"It's...going well. Really well" I smile and walk up to the counter. I order a burger with a large fry and coke and then order Santana's stuff.

"It's cute that you're paying for her lunch" Quinn giggles and steps up to place her order after me. I shake my head with a laugh and head to the pick up line. We head back to the table and start eating our food.

I go to gather my trash and throw it away "You want to come back to my room?" Santana whispers in my ear.

I can't avoid the tingling feeling that shoots up my spine.

I think I may be falling for this girl.

 **Thoughts?**


	11. Chapter 11

I wake up from a very pleasant nap with my head resting on something resembling a...cloud? I slowly open my eyes and I feel a heavy object on top of my head, when I go to move I realize I fell asleep on top of Santana. My body is literally sprawled out between her legs and my head is pressed against her perfect boobs, I can't think of a better way to wake up.

"Santana" I whisper when I still feel this unknown heavy object on my head. I feel it being removed and set down behind me, I look up and am met with a beautiful site. Santana in her reading glasses.

"Sleep well?" She chuckles, running her hand through my hair.

"I did. I don't remember falling asleep on you though" I smile "And what was on my head?"

She laughs "Well we were talking and then you just fell asleep" she shrugs "While you took a nap I decided to do a little bit of studying. I didn't want to make you move so I sorta just propped my book up on your head so I could read it." I can't help but laugh at that. I'm surprised I didn't wake up sooner.

"How long was I out?" I move to lay next to her and prop my head on my hand.

"Um, I'd say for about an hour" she shrugs and leans over to place a chaste kiss on my lips. I go to deepen the kiss but she pulls back before I can "Speaking of studying, you know how Puck and I have that class together?" I nod my head for her to continue "Well somehow we got partnered up on a project, I feel like maybe he bribed the teacher to set it up that way. I mean, what are the odds?" She shakes her head with a pout.

"Yeah, that does suck. That definitely sounds like something Puck would do. Plus we already know he's gonna be more invested in getting you back than in the project. Which double sucks for you" I move my hand to her stomach where her shirt had ridden up and make slow circles with my pointer finger.

"This is going to be terrible. I don't understand why he won't let this go, maybe I'm being a bitch about this, but it's really starting to annoy me. We barely dated, I don't see how he can be so caught up in me."

"Seriously?" She raises her eyebrow at me "You have looked in the mirror right? You've heard yourself talk and laugh?" she smiles "You're like the most perfect human being in the world" I laugh and then I realize what I said and my eyes go wide. I can feel the blush on my cheeks and my heart starts racing. I don't say stuff like that, I especially don't tell people I'm not dating that stuff. What is happening to me? "I-I uh y-yeah" I cough "You're totally hot and he should miss that" I roll onto my back to avoid eye contact with her.

She moves on to her side and leans over to look me in the face "Brittany, It's okay" I look up at her with furrowed brows "It's okay to feel these things about me" she shrugs and kisses my cheek. She rolls off her bed and turns to look at me "You wanna go get something to eat?" She smiles down at me.

Fuck, I am definitely feeling something for this girl. I look up at her and smile before hopping of her bed "Yeah, I'm pretty hungry."

* * *

I'm on my way to Quinn's room with a 30 pack of beer and a smile on my face. It's been awhile since I've hung out with just Quinn. She's either with Sam or I'm with Santana. When she texted me and asked if I wanted to hang out and get drunk I practically ran to the liquor store. I walk up to her door and bang on it like the police. Quinn swings the door open with a glare that quickly turns into a smile.

"What up hoe?" I smile and go to hug her, she hugs me back just as tight and kisses me on the cheek. I go put as many beers as I can into Quinn's mini fridge and take the rest to the couch with me. Quinn grabs her bottle of wine and comes and sits next to me.

"So how is life?" She asks as she pours herself a cup and I crack open my first beer of the day.

I sigh and lean back "It's pretty good, I guess. Nothing has really changed since the last time I saw you" I shrug and take a drink. "Well, Santana told me her and Puck got partnered up on a project in their class" I laugh.

Quinn shakes her head "How much you wanna bet he set that up?" She takes a drink "That doesn't bother you?" I raise an eyebrow at her because I have no idea what she means "Puck and Santana working together" Oh duh.

I shrug "Not really, I know where she stands. He's the one I should be worried about I guess. I mean it's not like Santana and I are together, so if she wanted to have another go with him; I don't see why she shouldn't" I finish my first beer and open my second. I drink beer really fast, it's just so good.

"Brittany, that's bullshit. You and Santana are practically dating. The friends with benefits I have been involved in didn't include buying each other lunches, staying the night, and cuddling. You like her, you just don't want to admit it" she smirks and finishes her first glass before pouring her second. She drinks just as fast as I do.

"Actually I think I kind of did that today?" I shake my head "I'm not totally sure though" I look over at Quinn when she starts to laugh.

"Only you wouldn't know. What did you say?"

"She said something about how she doesn't understand how he is so caught up in her after only two months of dating. I was like have you seen yourself? Heard yourself talk and laugh?" Quinn smiles "Then I told her she was like the most perfect person in the world" I groan and throw back the rest of my beer.

"Aw, that is so cute. What did she say?"

"She told me it was okay to feel those things about her. I kind of internally freaked out about what I said and I guess she noticed" I laugh at myself "I think it's time that Puck knows, because I'm pretty sure I am falling for her. Falling hard and I am scared" I open another beer. I always start to feel a tad buzzed after my third beer, can't wait. All this serious talk is stressing me out, but that's what best friends are for.

"Don't be scared, embrace it. I think you all are perfect. You both love to have sex and eat and she accepts you for who you are and that's important" Quinn finishes her second glass. This is when she usually starts to feel it "Shit, I think I'm getting drunk" she cackles. Yes, I say cackle because that is what it was.

"You and Sam done the deed yet?" I ask with a smirk.

She smiles "No, he is a total gentlemen; unlike you" I frown and she laughs "He hasn't made the move yet, I think he's waiting on me to initiate it" she tilts her head and smiles.

"Why haven't you?" I take a sip of my beer.

"Sam is different. He is probably one of the best guys I have ever met. I just want it to be right, I don't want to jump into it" She shrugs and pours herself another cup.

"Look at us, growing up" we both laugh and I feel my phone vibrate, I pull it out of my pocket and see I got a text from my girl. Wait what? No, I got a text from Santana.

 _ **S- What you up to?**_

 _ **B- Chilling with Q at the moment. What's up?**_

 _ **S- Sounds fun, keep it in your pants. You're taken. I just wanted to see if you wanted to come hang out. You can come over after if you want?**_

She said I was taken, that sounds good. I look up at Quinn and see her swaying in her seat. She is officially drunk.

 _ **B- Yeah I can come over, I might be a little drunk**_

 _ **S- Haha that's all right, just come over later ;)**_

 _ **B- Yes ma'am**_

I slide my phone back in my pocket and finish off my third beer. Yes I can feel the buzz.

"You know, this is usually when we would stop drinking and start fucking" Quinn laughs and takes another sip of her wine.

I chuckle "It sure is" I look over at her and she looks over at me "But we aren't" I smile before getting up and grabbing another beer. When I sit back on the couch I clear my throat and look up at Quinn "How do you think I should go about telling Puck about Santana and I?"

Quinn finishes her glass and leans back "I think it should be in his room, and I think you should just be straight up" she shrugs "Just be like 'Puck, Santana and I are seeing each other and it's becoming something real'" she smiles at me "I think that would work."

"Yeah it might. I gotta talk to Santana about it before I say anything. I know Puck is gonna go crazy and kill me" I groan and open up another beer after finishing my other one.

"Yeah you should be prepared for yelling and for him to break your friendship. Like I said he will get over it, It will just take sometime. Santana is not the one for him, she is for you" she winks.

"Fuck, I think you're right" I laugh and high five Quinn's drunk ass.

When I leave Quinn's, I'm pretty drunk. I had about 15 beers and I was ready for more, but I was more ready to hang out with Santana. I texted her and told her I was on my way, I also told her it was possible that I would get lost. On my way to the elevator I hear it ding and the doors open, yes I don't have to figure out which button is up. I look up and see the most beautiful person in the world standing in the elevator with the sexist smirk on their face. Once I reach the elevator I smile and allow her to pull me in. She hits the button for her floor and turns towards me.

"What are you doing on here? Late night joy ride?" I smile leaning against the railing. I am tired.

She laughs "No, I just didn't want you to get lost. That would be terrible" she smiles and walks over to me.

"Aw, that was sweet of you. There was a 95% chance of me getting lost, so it's good you came when you did" I smile and lean down to kiss her. "I'm sorry I'm drunk" I whisper against her lips, placing another small kiss on them.

She leans back and shrugs "I don't mind, how much did you drink?" The elevator dings and we stand up straight. When the doors open she interlocks our fingers and pulls me towards her room.

"Let's see, I had a 30 pack and I have 15 left. So id say I had 15 beers" I smile and walk through her open door. I kick off my shoes and jump in her bed. I inhale the sweet scent and close my eyes.

"You and beer." She laughs "I really don't understand how you can drink 15 beers with no problem." She kicks her shoes off and shoves me over so she can climb in too.

I roll my head over and groan "Can I tell you a secret?" I whisper.

"You can tell me anything" she whispers back.

"I think...I think I like you" I mumble out.

She reaches over and runs her hand through my hair and scratches my scalp "That's not a secret babe" she laughs and kisses me on the cheek.

"Well not anymore it isn't. I just told you" I whine and move to lay between her legs "Can I sleep on you again?" I ask as I lower my head to her chest and wiggle to get comfortable.

"Yeah you can" she whispers against my head before slowly rubbing her hands up and down my back, lulling me to sleep.

I wake up a few hours still laying on Santana with her passed out underneath me. I move to sit up and climb out of her bed.

"What are you doing?" I hear whispered, I look down at Santana and see her look back at me though squinted eyelids.

"I need to take these jeans off, they aren't comfortable to sleep in. Plus I have a hard on and they really aren't comfortable" I smile at her as I push them down my legs and kick them to the side. I adjust my boxer briefs and climb back in her bed and lay beside her.

She rolls on to her side and props her head on her hand "You know since we're both up...we could have sex" she smiles and leans in to kiss me. As soon as our lips touch I moan and push her on her back. I really love kissing her, I could do it all day. I lay between her legs and slowly grind my hips into hers "Fuck, you _are_ hard" she moans and shoves her tongue in my mouth. She bucks her hips up and I groan before pulling back and shoving her shirt up her body while she sits up to pull it off. No bra, score. I grab the back of her head and crash my lips down on hers, forcing my tongue in her mouth. We fight for dominance as I drag my hands down her body to pull her shorts and underwear down. I then grab the hem of my tank top and pull it over my head before pushing her back down.

"You are so beautiful" I whisper and lay down between her legs "So beautiful" she places her hands on my cheeks and pulls me down for a slow sweet kiss. These kisses are my favorite, it's like we're moving in slow motion. I move my kisses to her neck and suck on her pulse point before nipping it and soothing it with my tongue. I feel her move her hands to my underwear and pull them down as far as she can, I lean up and pull them the rest of the way and toss them on the floor. When I lay back down I feel the tip of my dick rub against her core. She is already soaking, I moan at the feeling connecting our lips once again. She moves her hands to my neck as I move my right one down to my dick and slide the tip up and down her folds.

"No teasing" she whines and moves her hands to my lower back and pulls me down. I position the tip at her entrance and slowly enter her "Fuck" she whispers and I can feel her nails dig into my skin. I lean my forehead on hers and slowly start to move, I move my right hand to her thigh and wrap her leg around me, I can feel myself go deeper "Yeah, right there. Just a little harder." I smile before making slow hard thrusts, I lean down and connect our lips as best I can. When I open my eyes I see she has hers shut tight and her plump bottom lip pulled between white teeth. She really is beautiful and I don't think she knows how much so.

"You feel so good" I whisper against her lips and place a chaste kiss before picking up the pace of my thrusts just a tad.

"Faster" she moves her hands to my ass and pulls me towards her, when I stop moving all together her eyes pop open and her mouth forms a pout "Why'd you stop?"

I smile before thrusting into her hard "I choose the pace this time, and I wanna go slow" another hard thrust. She moans and I see her eyes roll to the back of her head and I smirk. I lay my forehead back on hers and start up a steady pace, I can feel the way her pussy clenches around me and it feels amazing "So good" I moan and bite her bottom lip. I move my right hand down between our bodies and start to make fast tight circles against her clit.

"Mhm fuck—that feels good" she leans up and connects our lips and shoves her tongue in my mouth. As soon as our tongues touch I pinch her clit and thrust hard, she breaks from the kiss "Shit, d-do that a-again" she pants and wraps her arms around my neck. I connect our lips once again while making slow circles on her clit, when she whines I pinch her clit and thrust hard again "Fuck" I feel her pussy clench hard, she'll come undone any second. I lean up on my left hand and start to thrust harder while keeping a steady pace on her clit, one more pinch "Holy—Brit-Fuck" I feel her juices coat my lower stomach. I love when I can make her do that.

"Fuck, that was hot" I keep up a steady pace, chasing my own release. I move my hand from her clit to her nipple and tug a little "Yeah" I moan and lean back down to kiss her as I start to speed up my thrusts. I feel her clench around me again, the sound of her moans and my balls slapping against her sends me over the edge and her for the second time "Sh-it" I pant as I coat her lower stomach with my release. That was good. I roll over to her side and try to catch my breath. I look over at her when I see her move to side of the bed from the corner of my eye. She reaches her hand out towards her night stand and I see something being thrown at me. It of course hits me in the face "Ugh" I groan.

She chuckles "Sorry, please wipe this off of me" she points to her stomach and I can't help but smile.

I sit up and grab the tissue box that hit me in the face "Why can't you wipe it off?" I ask as I start to clean it up.

"It's your mess" she laughs.

"Yeah, that you caused" I finish wiping her off "Maybe I should just come inside of you and we wouldn't have this problem" I smile before throwing the tissues onto her night stand "I don't feel like getting up right now, so those are going there" I reach over the side of her bed and grab my boxers and slide them back on before laying beside her.

"Maybe next time I'll let you" I look up at her with wide eyes and she laughs.

"Can next time be right now?"

She shakes her head with a smile "It cannot, we have to go back to sleep. I have to meet Puck at the library in the morning to start on this stupid project" she gets up to throw on a sports bra and some underwear before climbing back in and throwing her arm and leg over my body.

"Speaking of Puck...I think it's time we tell him about us" I whisper and move my hand up and down her back.

She sits up and leans on her elbow "Really?" I nod my head and she smiles "Awesome. We should probably wait until after my project is finished though; just in case" she nods "Its due in a few days so we don't have to wait long." She leans over and places a kiss on my lips before returning to her previous position.

"A few days" I whisper and close my eyes and slowly drift off to the feel of Santana's breath against my neck.

* * *

I am currently sitting in the school dining hall waiting on Santana. She told me she wanted to eat with me after having to deal with Puck for two hours, she also invited Quinn. Quinn of course beats Santana here, she slides into the booth across from me.

"Hey" she says and high fives me.

"What's up" I look around to see if I can spot Santana yet. Nope.

"Sam and I are going to go to the movies later, you want to go?" Quinn asks

"Uh not really in the mood to be a third wheel, thanks though" I shake my head and smile.

"No weirdo, you and Santana. Duh" she shrugs. That's like a double date, and Santana and I aren't even dating. Before I could answer I see Santana walking up to the table with a smile. I scoot over once she reaches us and allow her to slip in next to me. When she's all settled she leans over and kisses me-

"Shit, I'm sorry" she whispers before looking around and then back at me.

I shrug "Don't worry about it" I look up and see Quinn sitting there with the biggest smirk on her face. This bitch.

"So Santana, I was wondering if you and Brittany would like to go to the movies with me and Sam? Tonight?" She says and looks at me with a devious smile.

"I would love to" she looks over at me "Britt" she raises her eyebrows at me. Why is she so sexy, and why can't I say no.

I clear my throat "Yeah, I guess that could be cool" I smile at her before glaring at Quinn who just laughs.

"Sweet. Shall we eat?" Santana asks and looks at me, I nod my head with a smile "What do you want? I'll get it" she looks over at Quinn when she hears her giggle "What?" Quinn shakes her head and flicks her hand as to say nothing.

"I'll just take a large fry and a coke" I smile at her and she jumps up to get it, I look to Quinn. "Can you stop please?"

"Stop what?" She tilts her head in innocents

"Stop messing with me and Santana and stop fucking giggling" I groan. "What time should we be at your place tonight?"

"Meet us at Sam's instead, and the movie starts at 8 so I guess 7" she shrugs "That way we have time to get snacks if we want." I nod my head in agreement and watch Santana walk back to the table with our tray of food. I am really glad Puck ran into her at that convenience store.

* * *

I chose to keep it simple tonight, I threw on a pair of loose jeans, a baby blue crew neck and my black North Face jacket. I make my way to Santana's dorm room when I see Puck. Fuck. Maybe he won't see me.

"What's up Britt?" Damn. He walks up to me and smiles.

"Nothing much, just on my way to S-Somewhere" terrible save dude "Yeah I'm on my way to the movies" I nod my head and stuff my hands In my jacket pockets.

"That's cool. So Santana and I got partnered together on a project" he smiles "Pretty pumped about it, I think I'll be able to charm her while we work together" I literally cringe inside. He has absolutely no idea, and after this project that he is so 'Pumped' for, he will know.

"That's awesome. Look, I gotta go or I'm gonna be late" I start to walk backwards with a smile.

"Yeah that's cool, I'll hit you up sometime, get drunk" he laughs and walks away. I turn around and continue on to Santana's room. Once I get there I knock on her door and it instantly swings open.

"What took you so long? You told me you were on your way 10 minutes ago" she laughs. I honestly didn't hear a word she said. She looks so good. Shes wearing tight dark blue jeans, a loose fitting v-neck shirt that make her boobs look phenomenal, and to top it all off she's wearing black knee length boots and a sexy black leather jacket.

"Fuck" I whisper, I'm snapped out of my Santana induced state when she laughs. I flick my eyes up to her and smile "I'm sorry, what did you say? You look really, really good by the way."

She smiles and steps out of her room "Thanks cutie. I asked why it took you so long to get here?" She said as she turned to lock her door and then interlocked our fingers while we headed towards the elevator.

"Oh uh, I ran into Puck on the way here. He wanted to talk about how he can't wait to charm you into being his again" I smile and step out of the elevator, as soon as we leave the building we lose physical contact, and it really sucks.

"Of course. This will be a long couple of days. Then we're free right?" She turns to look at me.

I smile "Yeah, we're free. Let's get to Sam's before Quinn yells at us for being late." Santana laughs and starts walking again. God, that laugh. It seriously is music to my ears.

 **Review Please! I kind of feel like my story jumps all over the place, please let me know if you agree and if I should change anything. If you have any suggestions of what you'd like to see or what not, please let me know! Thank You!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for all the love guys! It's awesome.**

 **To the Guest who asked if I could put down the next time I plan to update, I wish I could. I don't have any set days or have any chapters written. I kind of just sit down and write when I feel like it and when I'm off. I do try to update every week though!**

When we climb out of Quinns tiny red bug Santana instantly interlocks our fingers and leans into my side. Remember when I said I never had the urge to have someone to cuddle with or to hold hands with? Well now I do, and that person is Santana. I hate to admit it, but this girl is changing me. I love holding her hand, it fits perfectly with mine. We get up to the door and Sam holds it open for all of us with a beaming smile, he seems happy and I'm glad. Once we're inside we go to stand in the ticket line, Quinn has been wanting to see Pitch Perfect 2 so that's what we plan to see. Sam and I aren't really too excited to see it but Quinn and Santana are, so I guess that makes it all right. Also Brittany Snow is really hot so that's a plus.

I walk up to the counter after Sam buys his and Quinn's tickets "Hi, can I get two tickets for Pitch Perfect 2?" I take my wallet out of my pocket and smile at the girl as she types it in.

"That will be 24.00" jeez I hate how expensive movies are when you could easily wait until it comes out on DVD. She hands me my card and the two tickets with a flirty wink and a giggle "Enjoy."

I smile at her "Thanks" I look over at Santana to hand her, her ticket and see her staring daggers at the girl. I grab her hand and interlock our fingers dragging her away from the counter before anything happens "Do you want anything to drink, popcorn, candy?" I stop us right in front of the concession in case she said she does.

She looks up at the menu "I think I just want a water and maybe some candy" she smiles and walks up to the counter with me hot on her heels.

"I can get it for you."

She looks back at me "That's okay, you bought my ticket" she winks and turns to tell the nerdy kid behind the counter what she would like. I can't help but get a little upset when he stares more at her boobs than at her face.

"Hey, her eyes are up here" I tell him while pointing to Santana's face with a glare. The kid cowers away to get her Water and candy, when I look over at Santana she has a small smile on her face "What?"

She shakes her head "Nothing" after she gets her change, I grab her stuff and we head towards the theater to find Sam and Quinn. When we get all settled in our seats we have about 5 minutes until the previews starts. The movie has been out for about 3 weeks so the theater isn't too crowded, I'm sitting between Quinn and Santana while Sam sits on the aisle seat. Lucky, that's my favorite seat. "You want some candy?" I hear whispered in my ear, I look over at Santana and see her with a smirk. How can she make such a simple question sexy?

"Yeah I'll take some" I hold my hand out for her to pour some of her skittles out, I throw them in my mouth and chew them all at once. That's the best way to do it. The lights start to go out and the previews start. Once the actual movie starts Santana moves the arm rest up and leans into my side, I smile and throw my arm around her shoulders and relax. This is nice.

* * *

That movie was actually pretty good, I don't usually enjoy sequels because they are never better than the first movies, but this one was good. My favorite is of course Fat Amy, I can't stop laughing at her. As we walk back to Quinn's car I have my arm thrown over Santana's shoulder as we walk together singing the flashlight song. Santana has a beautiful voice.

Quinn turns around and looks at us before smiling and getting in her car, I hate this car. Once we get in I shift to get comfortable, and fail. "Hey there is this little bar on the way back to campus, it's nice and quiet. You all maybe wanna get a drink or two?" Quinn turns around in her seat to look at us.

I look to Santana who nods "Yeah we'll go for a little bit. Santana has to get up semi early to meet Puck, so we can't be out too late" I say, Quinn nods her head and starts the drive there. I lean back a little in the seat and look out the window, when I feel a feather light kiss being placed on my cheek I turn towards the kisser. "What was that for?" I smile.

Santana shrugs "You're just cute, that's all" she leans back and places her hand on my thigh before looking out her own window. We get to the bar and there aren't that many cars in the lot so I'm happy about that. I don't really feel like being around a lot of people. We walk in are instantly carded at the door, I ask Santana what she wants to drink and I head to the bar with Quinn.

"I'm glad we saw that movie, and I'm glad you and Sam actually enjoyed it" she smiled and looked to the bartender when they approached us. "Hi, can I have a Bud Light in a bottle and a Long Island Ice Tea please" the bartender looked to me for my order.

"Oh, can I also get a Bud Light in a bottle and a bourbon and diet. Thanks" I smile and turn my attention back to Quinn "Yeah it was pretty good, better than I expected" I lean against the bar while we wait for our drinks. I take a look around and this place isn't that bad. Its got a bunch of tables, a little dance space and a few pool tables. As I look around I notice a familiar face; Puck is here. Fuck. What are the fucking odds that he would be here. I look at who he's playing pool with and my jaw drops. Emily Fields. Not gonna lie, that kind of pisses me off. He is totally breaking bro code. I mean, obviously I have too and Ive broke it hard, but fuck. I don't notice the bartender place our drinks down until Quinn nudges my shoulder.

"What are you looking at?" She asks as she takes a look around herself "Fuck" yes, fuck indeed. She looks back at me "What are the chances of him being here?" She looks back over and does a double take "Wait, is that the Emily girl you messed with?" She whispered. Not sure why she whispered, we are the only ones in this area.

I shake my head and start to head over to our booth "Yeah it is" we reach the table and Santana sends me a beaming smile when I hand her, her drink. I slip in next to her, seeing as Puck is here I don't sit as close as I would like to. Even though he hasn't noticed us, it won't take him long. Santana starts to play with the fingers of my right hand and I slowly move away from her touch and take a sip of my beer.

"What's wrong?" I can see her staring at me from the corner of my eye.

I look over at her "Pucks here" her eyes go wide and she starts to look around for him, once she notices him she frowns. Either she is frowning about him being here, or that he is with another girl. Or both.

"Is that Emily?" She asks looking back at me, I take another drink and nod my head yes. Santana rolls her eyes before taking a huge gulp of her drink.

"You think he'll see us?" Quinn asks before leaning into Sam.

"More than likely, he has like Santana radar" I laugh and take a drink before leaning back against the booth and looking over at Puck. Of course when I do he just happens to look over and we make eye contact. I freeze, I literally freeze. He smiles and turns to tell Emily something before walking over to us. Once he reaches the table his smile drops.

"Santana? What are you doing here?" He looks around confused.

She looks up at him and holds her drink up "Having a drink with my friends" she takes another sip before looking over at Quinn with an eye roll.

"Oh. Brittany I thought you were going to the movies?" He looks over at me.

"I did. We decided to come here afterwards before heading back to campus" Puck scratches the back of his head before looking at all of us.

"You all four went to the movies?" Wow, nothing gets passed him "What was this like a double date or some shit?" He laughs, but it isn't a real laugh.

"No, Sam and I wanted to go see a movie and I thought it would be fun if Brittany and Santana went, Santana had mentioned wanting to go see it, so I couldn't go and not invite her" Quinn shrugged before winking at me. "Britt is just a loser so I had to invite her too so she wouldn't get upset" Sam thinks that's the funniest thing in the world.

"Yeah a big loser" I say laughing, I smile and finish my drink "I'm going to get another beer" I say before standing up and walking to the bar "Hi, can I get another Bud Light please?" I feel someone walk up next to me, I don't have to look to know that it's Puck.

"What the fuck Brittany?" He snaps

I look over at him "What the fuck, what? I'm getting another beer" I say as the bartender hands me the bottle.

"No, why are you here with Santana, and why did you go to the movies with her?" He asks and sits on a bar stool. I take a sip of my beer and look over at him.

"I didn't go just with her, Quinn and Sam invited us. It was not a double date, and it was Quinn's idea to come here after" I shrug. "Why are you here with Emily?"

He snaps his eyes up to me "I didn't come with her, she was here when I came" he looked around.

"Yeah, so if I went over there and asked her, she would say the same thing?" I ask as I start to make my way over.

"All right, we came together. You told me to get over Santana, so I'm trying" he sighs.

"You're trying to get over her by going out with someone I fucked?" I laughed and took a good swig of my beer. "Whatever, I'm gonna go back to my table, enjoy your night. She gives good head" I wink and walk back to the table.

"What he say?" Quinn asked when I sat down.

"He was mad that I went to the movies with Santana" I shake my head "Whatever. Can we leave now?" I look to Quinn and she nods her head, I see Santana down the rest of her drink and push me out of the booth.

"Can I just smack Emily real quick?" She asks after standing up.

I laugh and shake my head "Nope" I throw my arm around her, not even giving two fucks if Puck sees or not. I am so over it.

* * *

When we got back to the campus Quinn went back to Sam's room with him, so that left Santana and I together walking to our dorms. She grabs my hand and makes small circles with her thumb and looks up at me-

"You wanna stay over tonight?"

I look down at her and smile "Yeah, that sounds good. Your bed is really comfortable." She laughs and drags me down the path to her dorm. When we get to her room I immediately strip out of my jeans and shirt, leaving me in my boxer briefs and tank top. I climb into her bed and bury my face into her pillow, It smells like her shampoo. So good. I move my head so I can see what she's doing. She's down to just wearing her black bra and jeans. She is currently sliding them down her delicious tan legs, showing her very small black thong. "Ugh, you are so hot...but I'm too tired to have sex" I whine and lay on my back. I hear her laugh and then see the lights go out. I feel the bed shift and Instantly smell her perfume and feel her body heat.

"I can't help that I'm hot" she giggles placing a kiss on my cheek "Can we cuddle?" She whispers against my cheek.

I look over at her "Yeah, we can" even though it's dark in here, I'm pretty sure I saw her smile wide. She places a chaste kiss on my lips before turning on her right side. I shift to my right side as well, wrapping my arm around her waist and laying my head down next to hers on her pillow. Just as I'm about to pass out I feel her grab my hand and interlock our fingers, before pulling our joined hands to her chest, right over her heart.

* * *

I wake up to my name being whispered in my ear. I'm too tired to open my eyes.

"Brittany" I hear Santana giggle "Wake up for a second" she runs her finger down my face and taps my lower lip.

I groan before slowly opening my eyes, I notice she is no longer in just her bra and underwear. She's wearing dark jeans and a hoodie with her hair piled up on the top of her head and her reading glasses perched on her cute nose.

She smiles "Hey, I need to go meet Puck in the Library, I'll probably be gone for about 2 hours. You can stay here and sleep until I get back and then maybe we can get something to eat?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. Can you take those glasses off?" I turn on to my side and prop my head up on my hand.

She tilts her head in confusion "Why? You know I need them when I read."

"Yeah, but you look too sexy in them. I don't want Puck getting a boner in the library" I groan before laying back down flat.

Santana throws her head back with a sexy laugh "I wish I could take them off, but I need them. I'm sure he'll survive. I'm gonna go now but I'll see you when I get back." She bends down to lay a quick peck on my lips and then she's out the door.

The next time I wake up it's from feeling someone getting into bed with me. I really hope it's Santana, I roll over and stick my head in her neck and take a deep breath. Yeah that's Santana. I place a kiss there and wiggle to get comfortable.

"How was the project work?" I mumble against her skin.

I feel her wrap her arms around my waist "It was good. We actually finished" I could hear the smile in her voice.

"That's awesome" I smile "No more Puck" I place another kiss on her neck.

"Actually he asked me to go to dinner with him...and I said yes" I felt her tighten her grip around me.

I snap my head up and lean my body on my right elbow " Wait a second, you're going to dinner, with Puck?"

She sighs and looks to the ceiling before speaking "Yeah, I think he wants some closure and I think I owe him that much" she looks to me when I sit up and back up against the wall.

I laugh "Some closure? Closure for the two months you all dated? You complained about how he wouldn't let it go and how you couldn't understand why he was so caught up in you, and now you're going to dinner with him?" I shake my head and laugh again. I jump off her bed and throw my jeans on. I know Puck, he doesn't want to have dinner with her. He wants to fuck her, he knows if he wines and dines her, he'll get in her pants again.

"Where are you going?" She asks as she sits up. I don't even want to look at her, I can hear the anger in her words.

"I'm going to go to my room. Then I think I'm gonna see if Quinn or maybe Emily wants to go to _dinner_ with me" I finally get my jeans on, I bend over to put my shoes on when Santana shoves my shoulder.

"Oh fuck you. You aren't going to dinner with anyone" She yells and smacks my shoe out of my hand.

"Oh so you can go to dinner with your ex boyfriend but I can't go to dinner with anyone?" I bend over to get my shoe that she knocked out of my hand.

"No you can't. Because I am actually going to dinner. Your dinner means fucking and you aren't doing that" she knocks my shoe out of my hand again. Fuck, why can't I just put it on.

"Fuck. Stop doing that!" I yell and get in her face.

"No, you aren't leaving this room until you get over yourself. Puck and I are going to dinner to talk and to eat food. That's it. These pants are not coming off for him. Trust me." She shakes her head and shoves me again. She gets pretty physical when she's mad. It's kinda hot, I can actually feel myself get hard.

"I know how Puck is. Even if I know you won't fuck him doesn't mean that it doesn't piss me off that he is going to try. He's really starting to piss me off. He's gonna wine and dine you until you fall to your knees and suck his dick" I barely get those words out before I get slapped in the face. Ow.

"Brittany you better shut the fuck up" she shakes her head "You know damn well that, that isn't going to happen. But hey, it's not like you and I are dating. So why does it even matter?" She sneers.

"Wow okay. I haven't fucked another girl since you and I starting this whole thing. So you can't even throw that out there. I'm trying" I shake my head "I like you! I'm pretty sure I have made that clear. I don't know what else I am suppose to do, to prove to you, that I am trying" I sigh and look to her eyes to see if what I said even matters. "I'm sorry that I don't jump for joy about you going to dinner with him, but whatever." I shrug and go back to her bed to lay down. All this yelling has worn me out.

I hear Santana kick her shoes off and then goes the rest of her clothes. She climbs on top of me in only a sports bra and boy shorts. She lays her forehead on mine and places a chaste kiss on my lips.

"I'm sorry" she whispers against my cheek before placing a kiss there.

I place my hands on her hips and squeeze "No, I started this. I'm sorry"

"It's okay. I understand where you are coming from. Puck can be a bit of a skeeze. Trust me, I am not going to have sex with him. I am going so he can let out whatever it is he needs to say" she rubs her thumbs on the skin behind my ears.

"Okay, I believe you" I rub my hands up and down her back before settling them back on her hips.

"I don't know about you, but that argument made me super horny. It was totally hot" she giggles before sitting up and taking her bra off. Ugh her boobs. "I think we should take care of this before we go eat" she winks before moving her hands to the hem of my boxers and pulling them down. I hiss when the air hits my dick, I definitely have a semi going on. Santana leans down to connect our lips and moves her left hand to my dick and starts to slowly stroke it up and down. I keep my hands on her hips as we fight for dominance with our tongues. She starts to stroke faster as she moves her kisses to my ear and takes my earlobe in her mouth. She tugs on it with her teeth "Fuck I love making you hard" she whispers and leans back up.

"Yeah, You are definitely good at doing that" I laugh and sit up to remove my take top. Once I am completely hard she leans back to slide her underwear off, she goes to take her glasses off- "No" I take her hand "Please, leave those on" I smile and grab her neck to join our lips together. She shoves her tongue in my mouth when I move my hands to her ass and squeeze. I move my hands to the front of her body and slide them up to cup her wonderful chest. I take her nipple between my two fingers and pinch.

"Fuck me" she moans and disconnects our lips to lean her forehead against mine.

"I plan to" I smile before wrapping my arm around her waist and switching our positions so I'm laying between her legs. When my dick touches her core I bite my lip and groan. I can already feel how wet she is. I'll slide right in. I lean down to connect our lips as my right hand drags down her body to grasp my dick. I line it up at her entrance and slowly enter her. "Fuck" I moan before bottoming out in her and stopping. Even though we have a lot of sex I can still tell she needs a minute to adjust.

She looks up at me and smiles "Go ahead" she pecks my lips and throws her head back as I start a steady pace. She is so tight, I don't see how I last as long as I do. I lean back and start to thrust harder, I love watching her boobs jiggle. I lift her legs so her thighs are sitting on top of mine "Shit" she squeaks and I smirk. Got it. I move my hands to her rib cage and start pounding into her "Fuck Birt—deep" she pants and moves her hands to my forearms digging her nails into my skin.

"That's right. Take this dick" I move my hand to her clit and start making fast tight circles on it, I feel her clench "Fuck, you are so tight" I moan and thrust faster, determined to get her off. As my right hand plays with her clit I move my left to her boob and tug on her nipple, I feel another clench. "Fuck, you love this dick, don't you?" I groan and slam in to her "Such a slut for my dick" I slam into her again and pinch her clit.

"Shit-I'm close" she whispers as her grip on my forearms tightens "Come here" she pants. I keep my hand on her clit but I move my upper body down to hers and lean my forehead against hers. "You fuck me so good" she moans against my lips before tugging my lower one into her mouth and running her tongue against it "Make me come" she throws her head back when I pinch her clit and make slow hard thrusts. I bend down to take her nipple into my mouth, I flick my tongue up and down on it, I feel her thread her fingers through my hair. "So—close" her grip in my hair tightens. I bite down on her nipple and she clenches so hard I can barely move, with my next thrust I pinch her clit and bite her nipple and-"Fuuuck" I feel her juices coat my still hard dick and feel her go limp.

I lean back up and slowly pull out, fuck she got my dick so wet. I lean down and place a chaste kiss against her lips before lightly smacking her thigh "On all fours please" I whisper in her ear and I hear her whimper. I lean back and sit on my heels as I watch her slowly move to the position of my pleasing. I can see her dripping down her thighs, took a lot for me not to come right then and there. I move behind her and grasp my dick, I slowly move it up and down her folds, making sure to hit her sensitive clit. When she whines I slowly enter her once again. "Mhm, so wet" I grab her hips and start a steady pace. Watching her ass jiggle with every thrust is so awesome. I wish I could look at this all day.

"Harder" she moans and moves her ass back against me. I grab her hips and slam into her, I move my hands to her stomach and pull her up so her back is against my front. "Shit" she squeaks as I feel myself go deeper. She throws her right arm around my neck as her left one goes to my ass. I move my left hand to her boob and squeeze before moving my lips to her neck and taking a nip at her pulse point. Even as sweaty as she is she still smells fucking amazing. I can feel myself getting closer, I move my right hand to her clit and start to make slow circles as I slide my left hand to her throat and grasp slightly. "So close" she pants.

"Fuck, me too" I slam into her and pinch her clit, that's all it took for her to come around my dick once again. Feeling her come drip down to my balls feels amazing, I nudge her back to her on all fours and thrust into her one, two, three "Ahh Fuck" I whisper as I pull out and come all over her back.

Santana moans and falls down to her stomach with her face smashed into her pillow. I reach over to her nightstand and take out a few tissues. Once I'm finished with wiping her off I lay down beside her.

"I want you to think about that when you go to dinner with Puck tonight" She laughs and crashes her lips onto mine.

"I will definitely be thinking about this" she smiles and sits up "Now, I am starved" she laughs and jumps off her bed.

"Yeah me too" I smile and start to get dressed. I'm still feeling a little effy about her going to dinner with Puck. I don't know what's going to happen. I'm just glad they finished the project, Now I can finally tell him.

 **So this whole chapter was probably stupid and irrelevant to anything, but whatever! I hope you enjoy it anyway. Review please! Pretty sure she will be telling Puck next Chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**This first part will be in Santana's Point Of View**

As I go to my closet to pull out my clothes for this dinner with Puck, I can't help but think about what Brittany said. She definitely had a point about Puck trying something with me, I can almost guarantee that he will. He may have acted all sad and straight forward when asking me to dinner to 'just talk', but he has more than that on his mind. I don't tell Brittany this, but Puck texts me everyday. He always asks me how I'm doing or if I wanna grab something to eat with him. Sometimes I text him back and sometimes I just ignore him. Puck really is a great guy and I know he cared about me, but I just don't feel the same way. I'm not sure I ever really did. I mean he introduced me to his friends a day after he met me, which was weird. We haven't even really met yet and I was already meeting his friends. Don't get me wrong I had a lot of fun at that bonfire. I _can_ tell you that he made a mistake bringing me around Brittany. The second I saw Brittany I knew I was fucked. I felt so bad for Puck, all I did was flirt with his best friend and think about having sex with her when I was with him.

I only said yes to dinner tonight with Puck so I can clear my mind. I need him to know that there is no way we are getting back together. I really like Brittany, I'm pretty sure I'm falling for her. I know that may be a dumb thing to do, but I think she might be falling for me too. Which I don't blame her, I'm awesome.

I told Puck I didn't want to go anywhere out to eat, and that eating in the dining hall would be good for me. He tried to argue and say he wanted to take me somewhere nicer, but I refused. I told him he was lucky enough that I agreed to go and to not push it. I pull out a black turtleneck and a pair of my dark blue skinny jeans. I usually hate wearing turtlenecks but I feel like I should cover as much skin as possible. Once I have my clothes on I start to lightly curl my hair and apply just a tad bit of makeup. I slip on some gold hoop earrings as I walk to my bed to slip on my knee high black boots. I take a deep breath and straighten out my shirt before leaving my room to meet Puck at the dining hall. He wanted to come to my room and walk me down, but I told him no. I don't want him thinking this is a date. On my way I pull out my phone to sent a quick message to Brittany. I hate how upset she got over this dinner.

 _ **S- I'm on my way to dinner now. You want to get together after I'm finished?**_

I slip my phone in my back pocket when I reach the hall and slowly make my way in. When I get through the door I spot Puck already at a table in the corner. He looks nice. Dark blue jeans and a black long sleeve button up shirt. He actually looks pretty hot. As soon as he sees me he shoots out of the booth with a smile. Oh boy this is not gonna be fun.

"Hey, thanks again for coming" he smiles and waits until I take my seat across from him to sit down.

"Of course, It's the least I could do. You look nice" I smile at him, placing my phone on the table by the wall.

"Thanks, so do you. As always" he scratches the back of his head before looking around "Do you know what you want to eat?"

"I'm kind of in the mood for some pizza" he nods "Would you maybe want to split one?"

"Yeah for sure, that sounds good. Just pepperoni right?" He asks as he stands.

I smile "Yes please, I would also like a water" I glance at my phone when I hear it vibrate before looking back at him.

"Coming right up" he turns to walk away I roll my eyes. Of course he has to be his charming self. Brittany was right. I grab my phone and open my messages seeing that Brittany texted me back.

 _ **B- Let's see how charming Puck is before you decide who you want to end your night with**_

 _ **S- He is being very charming, knew what kind of pizza I wanted and everything. I already have the urge to drop to my knees.**_

 _ **B- Haha very funny Lopez**_

 _ **S- Do you want to hang out or not loser?**_

 _ **B- Yeah just text me when you're finished**_

 _ **S- Will do**_

I set my phone back down on the table when Puck comes back over. He places the box in the middle of table before going back to the counter for our drinks and plates.

"Here you go" he says when he hands me my drink.

"Thank you" I take a sip of my water "This smells delicious, I will never get tired of eating pizza" I moan and go to grab a slice taking a big bite.

Puck laughs while grabbing his own slice "Oh trust me I know, we ate pizza every other day when we were together" he smiles before taking a bite.

"True that" I nod and look around. I don't really know what to say.

"So how have you been?" Puck asks.

"Um pretty good, you?"

"Eh I could be better" he shrugs and looks at me "I miss you" he looks down at his plate with a sad smile.

"Puck" I sigh "You need to move on. This whole thing isn't healthy. There are so many other girls out there that would be happy to be with you" I take bite of my pizza before speaking again "You're a great guy."

He nods his head "What I don't understand is why you don't want to be with me. I mean, I thought we were doing great and then you just dump me out of nowhere. You have to understand that, that was hard for me. I was falling for you and you just left like we were nothing."

"I know, and I'm sorry about that. It's just...I started liking someone else and I couldn't be with you anymore. I didn't want to lead you on. Can you imagine if you did fall in love with me completely and I broke up with you? You would be feeling much worse than you do now."

"Yeah I guess you're right" he laughs "You still won't tell me who you like?" He looks to me before taking a sip of his drink.

"No I won't. I'm not ready to discuss that. I don't want to jinx it" I laugh. When in all honesty I cannot tell Puck its Brittany. His best friend. Brittany would kill me, that is if he doesn't kill her first.

"I understand that. Maybe we can be friends?" He looks to me with hopeful eyes

"We can try, but if you keep hitting on me and trying to get back with me then we won't be able to."

He laughs "Well I can promise I wont try and get back with you, but I will totally still hit on you. You're just too hot not to hit on" he smiles.

"That's true" I smile and finish my slice of pizza.

* * *

Once we finish eating, and yes we demolished that whole pizza we walk out together.

"Well thanks again for eating dinner with me" he says while turning to look at me.

I smile "Thank you for buying it" I laugh, as does he. I pull my phone out to check the time and to send a message to Brittany telling her that I just finished and I'm heading back to my room to change. When I slip my phone back in my pocket I turn to tell Puck goodnight when I feel two hands grab the back of my head and chapped lips collide with mine. I'm in total shock on what's happening that it goes on for several seconds, when I feel a tongue poke my bottom lip I snap out of it. I bring my hands up to Pucks chest and push him off me.

"What the fuck?!" I yell with anger

He throws his hands in the air and takes a step back "Sorry, I had to do it. One last time" he smiles and wipes the spit off his lips.

I shake my head and punch him in the chest "You're disgusting" I say turning my back towards him, starting my walk to my dorm.

"Santana, wait!" Puck yells after me.

I turn around and flick him off before continuing my walk. Fuck that was gross. He seriously needs to buy some chap stick. Damn it, he promised. Now what am I gonna tell Brittany? I guess I could just say the dinner went well and just leave out the part where Puck tried to shove his tongue down my throat.

I get to my room and slam my door open. We had such a nice dinner and he went and fucking ruined it. I quickly change my clothes and wipe the makeup off my face. I text Brittany to tell her I'm on my way and I head to her room.

* * *

 **Back to Brittany's Point Of View  
**

I'm chilling on my bed sipping a beer when I get Santana's text. I've been anxious all night. I need to know how this dinner went and what happened. I go to finish the rest of my beer when Santana walks in with an angry face.

"What happened?" I ask as I jump off my bed to grab another beer from my mini fridge.

"He fucking kissed me!" She yells. Knew it "Everything was great and when I went to leave he grabbed me and forced his gross lips on mine" she snarls and climbs on my bed.

I can't say that doesn't make me mad but I'm not gonna show it. I told her it would happen "Well, that sucks" I say as I climb onto my bed next to her.

"'That sucks' That's all you have to say?" she looks to me with wide eyes "Seriously?"

I shrug "I mean, I knew he would try something. It's what he does, trust me I have known him long enough" I lean forward and kiss her forehead before taking a sip of my beer.

"It was gross. His lips were chapped and he tasted like pizza" she laughs.

"You love pizza though" I smile and move to lean against the wall.

"I do, but not the taste I got from him" she shakes her head and lays down on my pillow.

"Other than the whole kiss thing, how did it go?" I finish off my beer and go to get another one.

"It was good. I told him once again that I liked someone else, and that it was good that I broke up with him when I did. He understood and we agreed to be friends" she laughs "Until he kissed me that is."

"Well at least he got his closure" I laugh "So Sam and Quinn want to go to lunch tomorrow, you down?"

She looks over at me and smiles "Yeah, I'm down" she giggles. She jumps off my bed to take her clothes off. She ends up in a sports bra and boy shorts.

"After lunch I'm gonna text Puck and see if he wants to hang out. I'm gonna tell him tomorrow" she climbs back on the bed and straddles my lap.

"Yeah?"

I nod "Yeah, I'm tired of this. He needs to know. I know he won't handle it well, so I might as well get it over with" I smile and finish my 3rd beer.

"You never know, he may take it well" she shrugs and puts my empty can on my night stand "You ready to sleep?"

"Yeah I am" I move her off my lap so she can lay down. I jump off my bed to change my clothes. I throw on a tank top and a pair of boxers before turning the light off and climbing in my bed. I lay on my back and Santana instantly curls to my side. She shoves her face in the crook of my neck and throws her arm and leg over my body. I move my hand to her lower back and make small circles with my thumb until she's making slow even breaths. I smile and fall asleep to the feel of Santana's breath on my neck and her body heat keeping me warm.

* * *

Santana and I are on our way to the dining hall to eat lunch with Quinn and her boy. I sent Puck a text before we left telling him I needed to talk to him. He said he was free after lunch and for me to come to his room. I'm not gonna lie, I'm nervous. I hate that I did this to Puck, but Santana makes me happy. I feel like shit that I went behind his back and took his girl, but it's not like I did it on purpose. If Santana never showed any interest in me then I never would have made a move.

We get to the dining hall and we see Sam and Quinn already at our usual booth. I let Santana slide in first and I throw my arm around her waist and lay my hand on her hip.

"Hey love birds" I smile at Quinn when she glares at me

"Loser. What's up with you guys?" She asks while leaning into Sam.

"Nothing much. Santana went to dinner with Puck last night. He kissed her" I dodge Santana's hand with a laugh.

Quinn cracks up "That's great. Why did you go to dinner with him?" She asks looking at Santana.

Santana shrugs "He wanted to talk, I thought it would be good to give him some closure."

Sam nods "That's good. That was really mature" he smiles "I guess it went well?"

"Besides him kissing me, yes it did" she looks to me "Can we eat now?"

"Yeah I guess. What do you want?"

"A burger and we can share a fry" she shoves me out of the booth.

Quinn and I go get our food and we head back to the booth. Once we've settled and started eating I decide to let them know my future plans.

"So...I'm going to Pucks after this" Quinn looks at me "To tell him about me and Santana."

"Seriously?" She looks to us with wide eyes "Fuck" she whispers before looking over to Sam who looks just as shocked.

"It's time. I mean it's been a month and he needs to know" I shrug.

"Are you going too?" Quinn asks Santana.

She shakes her head "No. Brittany thinks its best she does this alone. Since they're best friends, she thinks it'll be better if I'm not there" she scoffs. Yeah it was hard to talk her into not going. She really wants to be there. I don't think it would be a good Idea if we both go. He's already getting ambushed, the last thing he needs is to see us together.

"I don't think you should go alone. I'll go" Quinn says taking a bite of her food.

"No. I can do this. It's best I do it alone. He's gonna get mad and I don't want to make it worse with you all there. It will be fine. I promise" I say and feel Santana move her hand to my thigh and give it a squeeze.

We finished up our lunch with light conversation. I had a lot on my mind. I have no idea how I am going to tell him. I guess I can just blurt it out. I don't know. I'll just see what happens and figure it out as I go. We head outside and Santana says she's gonna hang out at Quinn's until I'm done.

"When you're done you come over too" Quinn says after she hugs me and kisses me on the cheek.

"Yeah I will" I smile. I take a deep breath and start my way to Pucks.

* * *

I get to Pucks room, I lean against the wall opposite his door. This is really about to happen. Puck and I may no longer be friends after this, and that is hard on me. He's been like my brother, always been there for me. No matter what. I take a deep breath and knock on his door.

When he opens it I try and smile, not sure if I do or not.

"Hey Britt, come on in" he smiles and opens the door wider. Fuck

"Thanks" I whisper and go to stand by his bed.

"You wanna beer?" He asks while making his way to his fridge.

"No, I'm good. We just need to talk."

He looks to me with a confused face "Okay, about what?" He walks closer to me and crosses his arms over his chest.

I clear my throat "Um, Santana and I...we've been seeing each other."

Puck shifts his feet "What? What do you mean 'Seeing each other?'" he takes a step closer to me.

"L-like" I stutter "We've been together" I whisper.

He laughs a dry laugh "Like you've been fucking her?" He asks with disbelief.

I look up to him and I can't seem to open my mouth. He could definitely kill me with the look he is giving me.

"Brittany...have you been fucking Santana?" He snaps.

"Yes."

Puck shakes his head and steps back, he turns his back to me and scratches his head. I'm about to apologize when he whips around and next thing I know he lunges forward and punches me in the face. I slam back into his dresser and on to the floor.

"What the fuck Brittany!" He yells and yanks me off the floor and shoves me against his dresser. I knew he would get mad, but I never thought he would hit me. "How long?" He asks "How long have you been fucking her?"

I guess I should be honest "Since the day after you all broke up" I pant. Fuck my face really hurts. I feel like he broke my cheekbone. "I'm sor-" my words get cut off by another punch to the face. I fall to the ground once again, I feel the blood drip down my chin from my busted lip.

"Get the fuck out of my room!" He yells, yanking me off the floor and throwing me towards his door. I stumble and fall to my knees. My head feels super dizzy, I don't know if I can walk right now. I reach out and place my hand on the wall, I slowly make it back on to my feet and reach for the door handle.

"Puck, I am really sorry. I never meant for this to happen."

"I don't care. You fucking betrayed me. My best fucking friend" he shakes his head "You—just get out" he whispers and walks to his fridge to grab a beer. I take one more look at him before I leave his room and shut his door.

I take a deep breath and slide down the wall next to his room. I need to rest for a minute. I wipe the blood from my chin with my hand. I look down and that's a lot of blood. Fuck. I guess in a way I deserve that. I did betray him, and in our world, we handle things with our fists. I can't and I won't blame him. As I sit there and think about what just happened I remember I'm supposed to go to Quinn s. I can't go to Quinn's, she will shit her pants. The last thing I need is for her to kill Puck. Trust me when she sees my face, she'll want to.

I slowly stand up and make my way to the elevator, I should probably text Santana and tell her I won't be making it to Quinn's. I don't want to, I'm just gonna go to my room and get drunk.

I finally make it to my dorm room, first thing I do is crack open a beer. I know I need to clean my lip up, but I don't really fucking care right now. I chug my first beer and open a second. It won't take long for me to get hammered. I go to take a sip when I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. I pull it out and see a message from Santana.

 _ **S- You still at Pucks?**_

I shake my head and throw my phone on my nightstand. I feel like shit right now. I honestly just wanna break down and cry. I just ruined 8 years of friendship. 8 years of great friendship. I know Puck will get over it, he has to. Life is too short to stay mad. I know he will get over it, but what I don't know is if he'll ever be my friend again. I hear my phone buzz again, I reach over and see a message from Quinn.

 _ **Q- Yo, it's been like an hour. Everything alright?**_

I put my phone back on my nightstand and chug the rest of my beer. I get up to get another one, when my head starts to feel fuzzy. Puck really packs a punch. Dude almost knocked me out. I know he can knock me out, which means he didn't hit me as hard as he could have. I make it to the fridge and pop open my 3rd beer, I go ahead and grab 3 more out so I don't have to get back up. I climb back in my bed and lean against my pillows. I need to get some ice for my eye, Its starting to swell up good. My phone buzzes once again, I think I might turn it off. I reach for it when It buzzes again. 2 messages. I chug the rest of my beer and open another before reading the messages.

 _ **S- Hello! When are you getting to Quinn's? Text me back please**_

 _ **Q- Santana's getting mad and so am I. You should be done with Puck by now. I know he didn't take it well so I doubt you all are hanging out.**_

I take a sip of my beer before turning my phone off. I know they'll show up here eventually. Might as well get drunk in the meantime. I finish my 4th beer and I open another one. I swear this shit is like water to me. I'm starting to feel a little buzz. At least I think I am, I could just be really fucking dizzy from getting hit in the fucking face. Twice. I hear my phone buzz again. What the fuck? I thought I turned that shit off. I pick it up and nope Sure didn't. Idiot. Santana texted me again.

 _ **S- I know this is borderline clingy, but I'm getting worried. If you don't text back then Quinn and I are coming to find you.**_

I laugh but then immediately stop when pain shoots through my head. Ow. I will be in some serious pain tomorrow. I turn my phone off, I double check that it is actually off this time. It is. I throw it on my nightstand and finish my 5th beer. One more before I'm forced to get up to get another one. As soon as I go to take a sip someone knocks on my door. I sit there for a second, thinking if maybe I should stay quiet so they go away. They knock again, harder this time.

"Brittany!" I hear yelled, that's Santana's voice. She knocks again before she tries to turn the knob. Seeing as I didn't lock my door her and Quinn are able to come in.

"Why the fuck-" Santana stops dead in her tracks "What the fuck?" She runs up and jumps on my bed. She straddles my lap and brings her hand up to my face, I wince and she immediately pulls it back.

"He fucking hit you!?" Quinn yells when she gets a good look at my face "He hit you!?" She shakes her head and starts pacing back and forth. Oh God, it begins.

"Brittany" Santana whispers, I turn my head to look at her with a small smile.

"I'm okay" I move my hands to her hips and give them a squeeze.

"No you aren't" she snaps "Your lip is busted, your bleeding, and your cheek is swollen and black" she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"I can't believe he hit you Brittany" Quinn snarls, she looks me dead in the eye "He will pay."

"No Quinn, I deserved it" I shake my head and wince at the pain.

"You did not fucking deserve this!" Quinn yells.

"Quinn" Santana looks over at a fuming Quinn "Can you please go get some ice and some wet paper towels?"

"Yeah, after I go kill Puck" she says and then she's gone.

"I'm sorry baby" Santana whispers and places a delicate kiss on my swollen cheek.

I close my eyes at the touch "For what?"

"This" she rubs her thumb lightly over my busted lip "I can't believe he did this" she shakes her head and leans her forehead on mine.

I shrug my shoulders "You're worth it."

 **Sorry no smut this time haha. I hope you all were satisfied with how things turned out, if not let me know what you didn't like. And let me know what you did like, hopefully all of it! Lol send me some ideas, anything you would like to see.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Thank you for the reviews! Much love**_

I woke up to the most annoying sound in the world, Santana's phone alarm. After Quinn came back last night to bring me ice and a wash cloth I drank another beer and then went to sleep with Santana in my arms. Santana took really good care of me last night, she felt like shit for what Puck did. I kept telling her it wasn't her fault, but she wouldn't listen.

I feel Santana move away from me to turn the alarm off.

"What time is it?" I mumble into my pillow.

"It's 9" she says as she lays on her side propping her head on her hand to look at me "We have class" she whispers and strokes her hand up and down my forearm.

"I'm not going" I groan and wince when I rub my busted lip against the pillow.

"Why not?" She got off my bed and started throwing on her clothes from yesterday.

"My face fucking hurts, I just want to sleep" I roll over and watch her get dressed.

She pulls on her shirt and throws her hair up into a bun "Brittany...class is important" I don't respond "Fine, stay here and sleep. I'll come back after I have lunch with Quinn" she bends down and places a feather light kiss on my lips and leaves my room.

Last night was shit. I've been friends with Quinn for a long time and I have never seen her that upset. Not even the time she beat that girl up for me in high school. I know Santana was just as mad but she was holding it in. She was more concerned on cleaning me up than yelling about what she's going to do to Puck. I told Quinn to drop it but I know that's the last thing shell do. Puck will be lucky to live.

My face really fucking hurts.

* * *

 _ **Santana's Point Of View**_

I told Quinn to meet me in front of our dorm building. I know I told Brittany I was going to lunch with her but that wasn't exactly the truth. I get to our building and I don't see Quinn anywhere, I move to sit on one of the many benches when I hear someone call my name.

"Santana!" I turn around to see who it was and I about lose my shit. Puck. I ignore him and look around to see if I spot Quinn anywhere. Nope. Fuck. I see him getting closer out of the corner of my eye. "Santana" he says again when he's right in front of me.

I look up at him but don't say anything. I'm really proud of myself right now, usually I would have killed him by now.

"Santana we need to talk" he groans and scratches the back of his head.

"I really don't think there is anything to say here Noah" I snap and pull my phone out to call Quinn.

"Santana loo-"

"You stupid bitch" I hear yelled and the next thing I see is Quinn running towards us and her fist colliding with Pucks nose. "Fuck that hurt" she groans.

I look to Puck and see him holding his bleeding nose, good, fucking prick deserves it.

"What the Fu-" he gets cut off when Quinn kicks him square in the balls and he falls to the ground. I think Quinn has this handled so I just sit back and watch the show.

"I can't believe you fucking hit her!" She yells and kicks his stomach. I look around and watch all the people stand and stare at them. You would think someone would jump in and try to stop this, some are laughing and recording it and others are just standing there with a 'What the Fuck' face. It really is great. "You are so lucky I'm too pretty to go to jail, because I would murder you, you sack of shit" she goes to kick him again when Sam runs up and grabs her by the waist.

Puck still hasn't gotten up from the ground. She got him pretty good. I see Sam carry Quinn away, I guess it's time I leave too. I stand up and walk towards Puck, I lift my foot and push it down on his dick with force. He groans in pain and lightly grabs my foot with his hand.

"Listen real good Puck, Brittany may forgive you for hitting her but we won't. She may have hurt you, but she didn't deserve that. If you ever touch her again, I swear I will end you" I push down on his dick hard for good measure and walk away. I walk over to Quinn and Sam and see Quinn holding her hand.

"You alright?" I ask and glance at Sam before locking eyes with Quinn.

She shakes her head "Yeah, I'll be fine. I just—I was so angry. I just did it, I didn't think it would hurt this much" she laughs and releases her hand.

"You still okay to go?"

She nods her head "Yeah for sure" she smiles and kisses Sam on the cheek before leading the way to her car.

Once we get in her car she starts laughing. Like hard.

"Why are you laughing?" I can't help but let a chuckle out myself.

"I just punched Puck in the face, I made him bleed!" She laughs again "It was amazing" she lets out a breath and starts to laugh again. It was pretty amazing, Quinn really is a great friend to Brittany. Even though she was more than just a friend, but I don't really like to think about that. I know she has Sam, but sometimes I wonder if she'll try with Brittany again.

"Yeah, it was amazing" I smile.

"So, we're going to the costume shop down the street, right?" Quinn asks glancing at me before looking back to the road.

"Yes, It's like 5 minutes down the road I believe."

"You do know it isn't Halloween time right?"

"Yes, I'm aware. This is for Brittany." I smile and that's all I have to say about that.

We get to the store and I find the doctor/nurses section. Once I find it, I look for the outfit I saw online.

"You're getting a slutty nurses outfit?" Quinn laughs and takes it from my hand to look at it.

* * *

 _ **Brittany's Point Of View**_

I woke up about an hour ago, just waiting for Santana to get back. I know she ate lunch with Quinn, but I'm hungry. I climb out of my bed and go to my mini fridge to get a beer. Once I've got my beer I sit in my bed and think about Yesterday. I can't stop thinking about it. Thankfully my eye didn't swell to the point where it closed. So I don't look too ugly. My lip seriously hurts, I can barely drink this beer without being in pain. I go to take a sip when someone knocks on my door. Who the fuck could that be?

"Come in" I yell and take a sip of my beer. The door opens and I see Santana walk in with a smug smile. Something's off with her. She's wearing a black trench coat, with white high heels and white knee high stockings. That's odd. The thing that really throws me off is the red and white hat on her head that seems to have the hospital logo on it?

"Uh Santana?" I tilt my head in confusion.

"Hello Ms. Pierce, I was told you needed some pain _relief_?" Santana tilts her head with a wink and goes to the belt holding her jacket together. I'm still really confused. Santana giggles and walks closer while removing the belt, allowing the jacket to open. All I see are boobs.

"Holy shit" I whisper as she removes the coat and I see her in full. She seems to be wearing a slutty nurses outfit. Its so tight her boobs are practically spilling over, I go to bite my lip forgetting its split, I groan out in pain and tighten my fist against my cover.

"Aw, you poor baby" Santana coos with a concerned look. She smiles a sweet smile before turning around to throw her jacket on my couch. Holy shit, this outfit barely covers her ass, I can literally see part of her ass cheeks.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I moan when she turns back around.

"Just the opposite. I'm here to make you feel all better" she smirks and pushes me back on the bed until I'm laying flat with my head on my pillow. Santana removes her hat and reaches behind her to unzip her dress. Once she has it unzipped she slowly moves it down her body, when the dress passes her boobs they pop out as if they were taking a much needed breath. Holy fuck. I groan and I feel my dick start to harden. She finally gets her dress off and throws it across the room, she climbs on to my bed leaving her stockings and heels on. She is so hot.

Santana straddles my hips and rubs her core down on to my crotch. I moan and move my hands to her hips. She lays against me, placing her elbows on the side of my head. She leans down and places a light kiss on my swollen cheek, I tighten my grip on her hips. She grinds her lower half against mine and I feel like I could come right now.

"So hard" she whispers with a smirk, grinding down again. She places a kiss on my busted lip and moves down to my neck. She sucks on my pulse point before sitting up and scooting down to sit on my knees. I look down and see my painful erection staring back at me. I hear Santana chuckle and I look up to meet her eyes, she winks before hooking her fingers in the waistband of my shorts, pulling them down. I groan when my dick shoots up and smacks against my stomach "Fuck" she moans and proceeds to remove my pants completely, throwing them on the floor.

Santana scoots back up and leans down to connect our lips in a slow kiss. I can't really make out seeing as my lip is busted and hurts like hell, but I have to kiss her, I can't not kiss her when she looks like this. She slowly slides her tongue in my mouth and moans when it touches mine, I feel her hand slide from my arm to my dick. I gasp when I feel her grip it as she starts to slowly stroke it.

"Fuck Santana" I pant when she rolls her palm over the tip and goes back down again.

"I can't wait to taste you again" she whispers before slowly moving her body down until she's face to face with my dick. I sit up on my elbows when I feel her place a delicate kiss to the tip and watch her slowly take it in her mouth. The instant her tongue touches it I groan and fall back down onto my back. I move my hand to her head and lightly grasp her hair. I start to slowly push her head down until she starts to move her head up and down.

"Fuck, that feels so good" I moan and throw my arm over my eyes. Shit. I push her head down until I feel the tip hit the back of her throat. She moans and I almost come right there. She pulls back up and sucks on the tip, I feel a little bit of pre cum come out. She licks it up before going back down hitting the back of her throat once again. When she swallows I tighten my grip in her hair "San—Fuck" I moan and start bucking my hips towards her mouth. I'm pretty much fucking her mouth right now, and she's letting me. Every time I hit the back of her throat she swallows, bringing me closer and closer to release.

Santana pulls back with a wet pop and strokes her hand up and down "That's right baby. Let it go" She squeezes the tip before bringing her mouth back down. She moves her hand to my balls and squeezes them, while moving her mouth back to the tip and sucks until her cheeks are hollow.

"Holy Fuck—I'm gonna come" I pant as she moves back down and swallows. I tighten my grip in her hair when she sucks the tip again "I'm gon-" I moan as I buck my hips up and empty myself into her hot mouth. Santana pulls back with a grin and wipes her mouth clean, I lay my hand on my stomach trying to catch my breath. She leans down placing a chaste kiss on my lips "Fuck" I whisper against her lips and move my hands back to her hips.

"You taste really good" she whispers against my good cheek before placing a kiss there and pulling back. I feel her move her hand back to my dick and she starts to stroke it up and down. "Let's get you hard again, so you can fuck me good" she smiles and leans up to stroke me with both hands. I keep my hands on her hips and groan every time she rolls her hand over the tip.

"I gotta pay for this nurses visit somehow, don't I?" She throws her head back with a laugh and nods her head yes.

I sit up and allow her to slip my shirt over my head and toss it to the floor before removing my bra in the same fashion. I grasp her hips and pull her towards me, I moan when I feel her hot core rub against my hard dick. I lean my head up to connect our lips in a slow kiss, I tilt my head and swipe my tongue on her bottom lip, before shoving my tongue deep in her mouth. Santana moans and moves her hands to tangle in my hair as she pulls me deeper into the kiss. I pull back with a wet pop and move my kisses to her chest, I take her left boob into my hand and lightly lick her nipple, I feel her grip in my hair tighten when I suck her nipple into my mouth and pull on it with my teeth.

"Fuck" she pants while arching her back, silently begging me to continue. I move to her right boob and treat it the same, I pull it hard by my teeth and pull back with a loud smack. I move my right hand from her hip to smack her left ass cheek before rolling her over and laying between her legs. I lean down to kiss her forehead before sliding my hand down her body and moving my dick through her wet folds. She is soaked.

"Such a dirty nurse, getting this wet for your patient" I whisper while I slowly enter her, I groan at the feeling and lay my head on her shoulder. I will never get over how tight this woman is. Its like putting a pen in its pen cap, nice and snug. Perfect fit. Terrible comparison but I can't really think straight when I'm balls deep in a beautiful woman. I hook my arms behind her shoulders and place my hands on the back of her neck as I bend my knees out, spreading her legs wide. I actually feel myself slip deeper. "Shit" I moan and start to slowly move in and out of her. Santana throws her head back and moves her hands to my lower back, I can feel her nails dig into my skin. Pain has never felt so good.

"Feels good" she pants leaning up to connect our lips in a quick kiss. I lift my lower half just a tad and pick up my pace. The only sounds being heard are our breathy moans and my balls slapping up against her. Sexy I know. I lean down and attach my lips to her neck when she throws her head back, I nibble at her pulse point and soothe it with my tongue. I feel Santana move her hands to my ass and pull me harder against her "Harder" she breaths and grasps my butt harder. I lean up a little and slide my hand down to her clit and start to make fast tight circles on it as I pick up my pace and start slamming into her. The way her boobs feel moving against mine as I pound her is amazing.

"Fuck—you are so t-ight" I pant against her parted lips, swallowing the moans she lets out. I shove my tongue in her mouth and pinch her clit, moaning when I feel her clench around me. I know she's close. I start to make slow hard thrusts, one more pinch to the clit and-

"Fuu-ck Brit" she whines and drags her nails up my back, wrapping her legs around mine in a death grip. I smirk when I feel her cum slide down to my balls when I sit up on my knees. I move my hands to grip her below her breasts and start to quicken my pace, chasing my release. "I can't" she pants and grips onto my forearms.

"Fuck" I slam into her "Yes you can, isn't it your job to take care of the patients?" I slam into her again and move my right hand to tug on her nipple, her boobs are amazing. I lean down and place my hands by her head and make quick hard thrusts in her "I know you're close" I slam into her "I can feel your pussy suffocate my dick" I slam into her again, I move my hand to her clit and pinch "I c-can barely m-move" another hard thrust.

"Shit" she moans and pulls me down against her and crashes our lips together. I could really give a fuck about my busted lip right now. "I'm close b-baby" she pants against my cheek and clenches around my dick once again. I lean my forehead against hers and slam into her until she arches her back and I feel my lower stomach being coated with her delicious juice.

I lean back up and grasp her hips and continue my fast hard pace "I'm gonna come" I moan and watch the way my dick moves in and out of her. So wet. I throw my head back when I feel her clench around me and slam into her "I'm gonna-" I go to pull out but am stopped by her grabbing my wrist and wrapping her legs around mine. I slow down my thrusts and look up at her-

"Come inside me" she whispers and pulls me harder against her with her heel covered feet. Fuck me. I smile and go back to slamming into her, one thrust, two thrusts, "Let it go baby" she moans, three thrusts-

"Fuck" I moan as my grip on her hips tightens and I empty myself inside her. Fuck, I don't think I have ever come this hard. I slowly move in and out of her until I am done and slowly pull out. When I look down I see my come slowly come out of her and I almost come again at the sight. I lean back on my heels and try to catch my breath, I look down at Santana and see her doing the same. That was definitely one of the best times I have ever had. I know it was simple and boring but fuck, it was the best.

I look down at myself and see my lower stomach covered with her juices and my sheets are now soaked in sweat, cum and dirtiness. I smile and go to lay down beside her. I prop my head up on my hand and stare at her profile. I lean over and kiss her cheek.

"Thank You" I whisper against her sweaty shoulder and place a kiss there.

She looks over with a smile "Anytime" she leans over to place a chaste kiss on my lips. I pull back with a wince.

"Fuck, I totally forgot about my busted lip" I pout

"Well, then I did my job" she laughs before sitting up and swinging her legs over the side of my bed.

"I want a milkshake" I say as I sit up and stretch my arms over my head. Santana looks at back at me with a smile.

"I think that can be arranged" she jumps off my bed and I can't help but to check her ass out. That ass is mine. She turns towards me while she slides her bra and underwear back on "You think I could borrow a shirt and some sweats?"

"What you don't wanna wear this sexy outfit down there?" I smile and jump off my bed, bending down to retrieve my boxers. Once I have those and my bra on I walk over to my dresser and pull out some clothes for my girl.

Santana laughs "I don't really want to give every guy on campus a boner" she takes the clothes out of my hand. She slides on my "This Guy Needs A Beer" shirt and some plain black sweatpants, which are a little long on her. I pull out a plain black t-shirt and some shorts before turning towards her and kissing her on the cheek.

"You ready?" I ask her "Also I think we should sleep in your room tonight. I definitely need to clean my sheets" I laugh and we head out.

"Who said I want you to sleep over?" she asks with a smirk before interlocking our fingers and heading towards the elevator.

* * *

When we get to the dining hall we walk over to the Milkshake Kiosk and stand in line. I throw my arm over her shoulders as she wraps hers around my waist.

"What kind are you going to get?" Santana asks as she tilts her head up towards me.

"Since Amy is working I can get my favorite. Chocolate and Strawberry mixed together, what about you?" I smile as we move up a little in the line.

"Who is Amy?" She asks and then looks towards the front of the line "I think I'm going to get Banana. I love Banana flavored things."

"Just this girl I know. I like Banana flavored things too, I'm totally gonna try some of yours." We move another few spots up in line. The Milkshake stand is booming today.

"Sounds good to me" she smiles leaning up to peck my lips. When we pull back I take the chance to look around, see if I can see any of my friends. When I look over to the burger station I see Puck turn around with a tray of food and my mouth falls open in shock. He seems to have a nose brace on? What the Fuck? We make eye contact and I can see the sadness in his eyes.

"What the fuck happened to Puck" I whisper towards Santana, who looks over towards him and scoffs. When I look back over Puck shakes his head slowly, looks to the ground before walking away.

"Quinn happened to him" she says right before we step up the counter. "Hi, can we get one Banana Milkshake and one Strawberry and Chocolate mixed together?" She smiles towards Amy who smiles back and tells the nerdy kid behind her our orders. Santana hands Amy her card, when she gets it back we walk over to the Pick-up order line and wait for our shakes.

"What do you mean Quinn happened?"

"Let's get our shakes and then we can talk about it. Okay?"

I can already guess what happened. Quinn ran into Puck and she punched him. It's pretty clear by the brace on his face. I can't believe she punched him...no actually I can. I cant believe she broke his nose though!

We finally get our shakes and we head towards our usual booth, surprisingly Quinn is already there stuffing her face.

"Whats up Quinne?" I lean down and kiss her cheek before sliding into the booth next to Santana.

"Hey, hows your face?" She asks as she goes to touch my cheek. I feel Santana tense next to me "It doesn't look too bad" she shrugs and goes back to her food. I look over at Santana and see her roll her eyes. That's odd.

"Yeah, it hurt a lot this morning. I took some pain relief before we came here so it doesn't hurt as bad" I shrug and take a sip of my delicious milkshake.

"Aleve can work wonders" she mumbles between bites.

"Actually Santana was my pain relief" I laugh and throw my arm over Santana's shoulders and pull her close to me "She makes a great nurse" I wink at Quinn.

"Ew, I do not want to know about your sex life" she laughs.

"Whatever. Tell me what happened to Puck?" I smile when Santana shoves her milkshake in my face, offering me a taste.

"What do you mean?" Quinn tilts her head with squinted eyes.

"I saw him in here while we were waiting to order. He had a nose brace on."

"No way?!" She yells "I broke his nose?" She looks to Santana and holds her hand out for a high five which Santana happily gives her one.

"What the fuck Quinn, I thought I told you to drop it?"

"I know, but when I saw him earlier talking to Santana" I look over at Santana with raised eyebrows "I lost it. He hit you B, he deserved to get hit back" Quinn shrugs and I see Santana nod her head in agreement.

"So you just ran up and hit him?" I ask as I take another sip of my milkshake.

"Yeah, pretty much. I punched him and yelled at him before I kicked him in the balls" my eyes go wide "and then I may or may not have kicked him in the stomach."

"Quinn...I know you all are upset about him hitting me, but I betrayed him. He was upset and he's Puck. As long as I have known him he has handled problems with violence. I'm not gonna lie, I was surprised when he hit me, but I should have known. It's no big deal." I shrug and take another sip of Santana's milkshake. It's really good.

"Brittany he had no right to hit you" Santana says "You may have went behind his back and got with me, but you did not deserve to get hit. Just because you have a dick does not mean you should get punched like a man" she snaps.

"I agree. Puck should have handled it differently" Quinn says "I'm gonna head out, I'll see you all later" she stands up and kisses us both on the cheeks.

Once Quinn is gone I clear my throat-

"Okay, so what was that about?" I turn my body towards Santana.

"What was what about?"

"When Quinn touched my cheek I felt you tense up and then you rolled your eyes at her. What's wrong?"

Santana sighs "It's just you and Quinn use to Fuck. You all are best friends, you can have conversations without using words. I know you and I aren't together but sometimes I feel like You'll be done with me and you'll go back to Quinn. When she is affectionate with you it irritates me and it shouldn't" she looks away from me and focuses on spinning her straw around in her shake.

Does this girl really not know how much I care about her? I literally spend all my time with her. I mean I haven't been with anyone else since we started messing around, I even got punched in the face for her. Twice! I guess the only thing I can really do is-

"Go on a date with me."

 _ **Review Please! Let me know what you thought, what you loved or hated haha. Give me ideas for dates! If they go on one that is**_


	15. Chapter 15

I throw my head back with a moan and move my hand down to grip her hair. I feel the tip of my dick hit the back of her throat and I buck my hips up. She runs her hand from my stomach down to my balls and gives them a tug while sucking the tip until her cheeks are hollow.

"Holy Fuck" I moan and guide her head down harder until I feel I hit her throat and feel her swallow "Shit-I'm gonna come" I throw my arm over my head and pull hard on her hair. She starts to move her head up and down fast and suck on the tip every time until "Ugh" I shoot my load right in her pretty mouth.

I move to sit up and come face to face with those hazel eyes "It's been a long time since I've done that to you, glad I still got it"she smiles before pushing me back down and grabbing my dick, she lifts up and starts to slowly slide down. I grab her hips and help her start a steady pace.

"Fuck Quinn" I pant, I move my hands down to her ass and start to thrust up as she thrusts down. I feel her clench around my dick and I feel myself get close "I'm gonna come" I moan and thrust up one more time-

I jolt awake and snap myself up in a sitting position. I look around my dark room and realize it was just a dream. What the fuck? I look down and see that I have a massive boner that hurts like hell. Did I really just have a sex dream about Quinn? I haven't had sex with her in a while, if anything I'd think I would have a sex dream about Santana. This is not good.

I lay back down and stare at the ceiling. I take a deep breath and close my eyes, I feel like I just cheated on Santana and we aren't even together. I know all I did was have a sex dream about my best friend, who I use to fuck...but I feel like shit. Does this mean I want to have sex with Quinn again? No, it can't. I just told Santana she has nothing to worry about, but does she?

* * *

I texted Quinn when I woke up and told her to meet me in the dining hall for breakfast. When I got to the dining hall I walked to our usual table and saw Quinn already sitting there. When Quinn saw me she smiled wide and waved, I think I felt my dick twitch. No this cannot be happening. I'm a changed person..at least I thought I was, but here I am thinking about bending Quinn over and fucking her senseless.

"Hey" I whisper as I slide into the booth seat across from her.

"Hi, your face looks a lot better" she smiles and lays her phone down on the table "You hungry?"

I'm pretty sure she just said something to me but I'm not sure. I think I saw her lips move because I've been staring at them since I sat down. I snap out of it when Quinn laughs and waves her hand in my face.

"You okay?" She asks with a head tilt.

"I had a sex dream about you!" I blurt out and throw my head back against the back of the booth.

Quinn stares at me with wide eyes and doesn't say anything for a few seconds. We just sit there in silence staring at each other until she starts laughing.

"It's not funny" I whine as I rub my hand down my face and close my eyes.

"It is kind of funny" she laughs out and shakes her head. Once she gets herself together she looks at me with an amused smile "When?"

"Last night" I groan and look around before looking back at her "I just...I don't know."

Quinn leans in a bit and rests her chin on her hand "What were we doing?"

"Quinn..."

"What?" She shrugs "It was just a dream. So tell me."

I sigh "You sucked my dick until I came in your mouth" She nods her head with a smile "Then you rode me until I woke up. I was about to come when I jolted awake" I scratch the back of my neck and look down at the table.

"Hmm...that sounds like fun" I snap my eyes up to her "We could...you know" she shrugs.

"What? We cannot have sex" I said sternly with a shake of my head.

"Why not? We're both single. You know the sex with us was good."

"Single? What about Sam?" I narrow my eyes at her.

"Eh, he told me he wasn't ready to commit so we are taking a break from each other"

"That's dumb. Every time I saw you two he looked like he was obsessed with you."

Quinn shrugs "Anyway, do you want to fuck? I have some time now".

"No Quinn, I can't."

"Why? Because of Santana? You all aren't even together. I doubt she would care if we had sex?" She shrugs and winks at me.

Actually Santana would probably cut my dick off if Quinn and I have sex. I think I do want to have sex with Quinn, but I can't.

"I asked Santana on a date, and she said yes. I can't screw this up Quinn. I really like her. Obviously me wanting to have sex with you is not a good sign, but I have to stay good." I shake my head "I will not mess this up. Should I tell her about the dream?"

"No. It was just a dream Britt" she stands up "Can we eat now?"

* * *

After I ate lunch with Quinn I went back to my room and worked on some homework. I figured I should at least try to do some. I told Santana I would come to her room for our date at 6:30, it is now 6 and I am currently picking out my clothes.

I throw on some dark blue skinny jeans with holes on the thighs and on the left knee. I go to my closet and pull out a dark gray button up shirt and my yellow suspenders. After I have all my clothes on and my gray Vans, I go to my mirror and lightly curl my hair.

I get to Santana's at 6:35, when she opens the door I feel some drool slide down my chin. She's wearing a black crop top, acid washed jean shorts and a pair of low cut white Converses. Not to mention her hair is perfectly curled, this woman is perfect.

"Hi" I whisper as she walks out and locks her door.

Santana smiles up at me when she turns around "Hi" she whispers back before leaning against me to place a small kiss on my cheek.

"You look beautiful" I tell her when she pulls back.

"Thank you. You look delicious. These suspenders...fuck" she whispers that last part and walks towards the elevator.

I decided to take Santana to the Santa Monica Pier on our first date. Well Pacific Park to be exact. It's a nice night and it's a really cool place. When I told her I wanted to go there her whole face lit up.

When we get to the pier Santana immediately interlocks our fingers as we walk.

"Do you want to eat first?" I ask while looking over to her.

"Yeah that sounds good" She smiles and leans into me placing her left hand onto my bicep. Its like we're one person with four legs. We end up going to this place called "Beach Burger" it wasn't too busy so we were pretty happy about that.

I ordered a Burger with Fries while Santana ordered a Chicken Breast Sandwich with Onion Rings. Once we got our food we sat down and began to eat.

"This chicken is so good" Santana moaned "You want to try it?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

I shake my head "I have a huge burger to eat. I will take an Onion Ring though" I smile and reach over to take one as she reaches over for a few fries.

"Do you want to go on any rides?" I ask Santana before taking a big bite of my delicious burger.

"Aren't they expensive?"

I shrug my shoulders "I think they are like 8 per person for each ride. That doesn't really matter though, this is a date and if you want to ride some rides we can."

Santana smiles "Okay, I would like to go the Ferris Wheel. It's so pretty and I bet the view is amazing" she takes a bite of her sandwich before looking at me.

I clear my throat "Alright we can do that" I smile and go to finish my food.

Once we finish eating we make our way towards the Ferris Wheel. I have to admit Santana was right, it is really pretty. So many colors. As we get closer I can't help but to squeeze Santana's hand a little harder. I guess I should have thought about my fear of heights before making the decision to come to Pacific Park.

"You alright?" Santana asks me as we stand in line.

I scratch the back of my neck "Yeah...I'm just kinda scared of heights."

Santana's eyes go wide "Britt why didn't you tell me? We don't have to go on there."

"I'll be fine. Promise" I smile over at her and hang my arm around her shoulders.

Santana smiles and wraps her arm around my waist "I'll protect you" she whispers against my neck before placing a kiss there.

We finally make it to the front, we pay for our tickets and make our way on to the ride. As soon as the guy shuts the door I grab Santana's hand and interlock our fingers. When the ride starts moving I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"It's so beautiful" I hear Santana whisper. I have yet to open my eyes, I think If I do I might have a mild panic attack. "Don't you think babe?" Hearing Santana call me babe makes me shoot my eyes open and look at her. When I look at her I see her looking at the view with wide eyes and a wide smile.

"Yeah...it's beautiful" I lean over and place a kiss on her temple. Seeing the look on Santana's face as she looks around definitely distracted my fear.

We get off the ride and I can't stop smiling.

"That was awesome" Santana says wrapping her arm around my waist "What now?"

"Well I think I should do the old cliche by playing a game and winning you a prize" I smile and lead her towards the basketball game.

I walk up to the game and hand the man 5 dollars. You get 3 balls for 5 dollars.

I grab the first ball dribbling it a few times before taking the shot. It bounces right off the rim and falls to the net underneath. I hear Santana laugh-

"It's not funny. You know the rims are smaller than real rims" I smile and grab the second ball.

I dribble it a few times, I take a deep breath before taking my second shot. Yes! I made it.

"Yay!" Santana cheers and jumps up and down.

"Good job. You get a prize, if you make your third one you get two prizes" the game attendant says and hands me the last ball.

I don't care if I make this one or not. I succeeded and won the game so I can get my girl a prize.

I dribble the third ball and watch it hit the backboard and fall to the net. Even though I missed it I still have a smile on my face. I turn to Santana and ask her what prize she wants.

Santana takes a look at all the prizes and points to a Blue Frog that's about the size of a toddler. The game attendant hands Santana the Frog with a smile.

"Thank you" she says and hugs me and the frog together.

"You want to go sit on the pier?" I ask her as I take her hand and start walking.

"That sounds nice" she smiles and leads the way.

Once we get to the pier we find a bench and take a seat.

"This frog is so cute" Santana gushes and brings it to her chest.

"Yeah it is kinda cute" I laugh as I go to run my finger through the fur.

I lean back against the bench and throw my arm around Santana as she leans into my side.

"Tell me something about yourself" I whisper against her hair.

"Hmm well I grew up in Ohio as an only child. I played soccer my junior and senior year of high school. I loved to play and my parents loved that I did. They came to all my games and supported me. I got a scholarship but I didn't take it."

"Why not? That's awesome by the way."

"Like I said I loved to play but it isn't something I wanted to do through college. I was a different person in high school. I was popular and I wasn't very nice. I wanted to come to college on a clean slate. I feel like if I would have gone to college on a soccer scholarship I would never have grown as a person. I would have been doing the same things I was doing in high school. Granted the games in college would have been great and more intense, but I wanted to leave that part of me behind." I feel Santana shrug and lean more into me.

"I can understand that. You said your parents supported you?" Santana nods "How did they feel about you not taking the scholarship?"

"They were mad at first. I told them how I felt and what I wanted to do with my life and they eventually understood. My parents are hard working people. My dad is a lawyer and my mom is a 5th grade teacher. They understand that sometimes you have to make hard decisions in life, so they supported me on this one."

I lean my head back against the bench and stare up at the sky and all the stars "Your parents sound like awesome people" I whisper.

"They are. What about you and your parents? It's your turn to tell me about yourself."

"Let's see I grew up in Texas, I have a younger sister who is a Senior in high school. I didn't play any sports in high school, I kind of just hung out under the bleachers with Quinn and shoot the shit. I was popular and everyone knew me. I guess its kind of inevitable to not be known when you're a girl with a penis" I laugh "I never really had any issues when it came to that, and if I did I handled it."

"What about your parents?"

I guess I should have seen this conversation coming sooner or later.

"My dad still lives in Texas he works for the post office, so he makes pretty good money. He's able to take care of my sister. My mom-" I took a deep breath "My mom passed away when I was a senior in high school" I whisper and close my eyes. I feel Santana sit up and place her hand on my cheek.

"Brittany, I am so sorry" She whispers.

I open my eyes and sit up "Yeah, shit happens" I've never really talked to anyone about my mom before. Quinn knows, but we don't talk about it. Im the kind of person that bottles everything up and silently cries the pain away. Losing my mom was one of the worsts things that has ever happened to me. It's been 3 years and it still feels unreal, it feels impossible. Losing one of the people who created you is absolutely terrible. I lost a part of me when she died and I feel an emptiness inside of me that I don't think will ever be filled.

"C-can I asked what happened?" Santana asked as she stroked my cheek with her thumb.

"She was in a car accident. She was on her way to pick my sister up from softball practice when this douche bag ran a red light and hit her. He hit her so hard she died on impact" I feel a tear roll down my cheek.

"Britt-" Santana leaned over and kissed my cheek "I can't imagine how that feels, to lose a parent."

"It feels like shit" I whisper. I lean forward and place my elbows on my knees. I take a deep breath and wipe my face "I'm sorry. I totally ruined the date" I said looking over at Santana.

"No, I'm glad you told me. I'm glad we had this conversation. We learned things about each other and this night was perfect" she leans in to kiss me but I pull back.

"No no Miss Lopez. I don't kiss on the first date" I smile and stand up.

Santana frowns and stands up next to me "Please?"

I look into her eyes and I feel...happy.

"Fine" I lean down to connect our lips in a slow kiss. I grab her waist and pull her against me, I feel her wrap her arms around my neck and swipe her tongue on my bottom lip. I open my mouth and moan when our tongues tangle together. I move my hands down to her ass and give it a squeeze before pulling back with a pop. "You ready to go?" I ask her.

Santana smiles "Yes" she grabs her frog and we head back to the car.

When we get back to campus I walk Santana back to her room. Once she gets her door open I pull my hand from her grasp and she turns around with a frown.

"Are you not coming in?" She asks with a head tilt.

"I may have broken the no kissing on the first date rule, but I am definitely not breaking the no sex rule" I smile and lean against her door frame.

"Ugh. You can't take me on an awesome date and then not have sex with me. It's like forbidden" Santana whines and pulls me in by my suspenders.

"Santana..." I say before releasing her hold on me.

"Fine no sex. Can't you at least stay the night?"

I shake my head "I think it's best if I go back to my room" I smile and pull her into a hug "Thank you for going out with me" I whisper against her hair and place a kiss before pulling back.

"Thank you for taking me. I had a great time" she smiles and leans up to peck my lips.

"I'm glad" I say as I make my way to her door "I'll see you tomorrow? For breakfast with Quinn?"

"Yes, breakfast" she replies and then I'm gone.

* * *

The next morning I wake up feeling great. I had a great time with Santana last night and I feel really good about telling her about my mom. I think it makes us closer. I'm on my way to the dining hall to have breakfast with Santana and Quinn. Oh shit, I totally forgot about having a sex dream about Quinn.

I think I have to tell Santana. I'm not sure how she'll feel about it but I think I should tell her. We went on a date and I think things are heading in a direction of us being together. I want to start out with no secrets, and this would be a secret because every time I see or think of Quinn I will think about the dream.

I get to the dining hall and see that Santana and Quinn are already here. They seem to be laughing about something, which is good seeing as Santana has been a little weird about Quinn.

"Hey guys" I say as I slide into the booth next to Santana and kiss her on her cheek.

"Hey" they both say with smiles.

"I got you some food" Santana says and slides a plate with eggs, bacon, and sausage on it.

"Sweet, thank you" I smile and start to dig in.

"So how was your alls date last night?" Quinn asks as she takes a bite of her food.

"It was awesome" Santana says with a smile "We went to Pacific Park and Britt won a frog for me."

"Aw, that's sweet" Quinn smiles and winks towards me.

"Yeah It was great. I even got on the Ferris wheel" I smile

"Damn that's a huge accomplishment. You would never go on one when we went to the carnivals back home" I feel Santana move her hand to my thigh and give a squeeze.

"I guess Santana made me feel safer than you. All that peer pressure made it worse" I laugh.

"Whatever" Quinn chuckles "I'm going to get more eggs" Quinn stands up leaving me and Santana alone.

I take a sip of my orange juice before turning towards Santana "Hey can we go back to your room after this?" I ask.

"Oh now you want to have sex?"

I laugh "No, I want to talk to you about something" Santana narrows her eyes at me before saying we can go to her room after.

Quinn comes back with a huge pile of eggs "Pucks here" she scoffs and takes a bite.

"Where?" I ask and look around.

"He's in line for food" she says pointing to him. He still has that nose brace on, I feel kind of bad for him. He punched me in the face twice and I'm fine. Quinn punched him once and his nose is broke. I see Puck look my way and we stare at each other for a few seconds. Just as I'm about to look away Puck gives me a head nod. What the fuck? Is he saying hello? I nod my head back at him and go back to eating my food.

"How are you and Sam?" Santana asks Quinn.

"We aren't together anymore."

"What? Why not?" Santana asks completely shocked. I'm telling you Sam looked like he was ready to marry Quinn, so I understand her being shocked.

"We just wanted different things from each other" Quinn shrugs "No big deal" I nod my head and take a bite of my eggs.

As I go to take another bite I feel something on my leg. I look over at Santana and she isn't paying any attention to me, I look over at Quinn and she winks. My eyes go wide when I realize that, that something on my leg is Quinn's foot. When I feel her foot getting higher and higher I drop my fork-

"You ready to go?" I blurt out and look to Santana.

"Wh-?" She gets cut off by me grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the booth.

When we get back to Santana's room I jump on her bed and lean against the wall.

"What the hell was that?" Santana asked when she shut her door.

"I had a sex dream about Quinn" I say and close my eyes.

"What?" Santana snaps and climbs onto her bed.

"The thing I wanted to talk to you about...was I had a sex dream about Quinn" I say looking over at her. If looks could kill, I'd be dead.

"When?"

"Night before last. I think It was because you and I talked about her earlier that night."

"It would make sense if it was just a dream that Quinn happened to be in, but a fucking sex dream Brittany?"

"I'm sorry. It's not like I can control what I dream about" I sigh.

"Do you want to?" She asks.

"Do I want to what?" I tilt my head in confusion.

"Have sex with Quinn? I mean you obviously have before but do you want to?"

"No I don't. I only want to have sex with you" I say "I think Quinn might want to though" I whisper.

Santana whips her head towards me so fast she could have broken her neck "What do you mean?"

"When I told her about the dream she suggested that we do it. I told her no and that I was going on a date with you, and that I had to stay good. I promise. I thought she understood that, but I think I was wrong."

"Wrong?"

"At breakfast just now, Quinn was playing footsie with me. I guess that's what you call it. She was running her foot up and down my leg. That's why I made us leave so fast."

"I think I may actually cut a bitch today" Santana growls and gets off her bed.

"Just let it go. I'll talk to her about it. She's my best friend Santana" I say as I get off her bed and walk up to her.

"I will not let it go. You and I are practically dating and this bitch has the audacity to hit on you?" She yells "Why did you even tell her you had a dream about her?" She shoves me in the chest.

"I don't know!" I yell "It just came out. I felt weird about it and I couldn't keep it in. I'm sorry."

"How would you feel if I had a sex dream about Puck?"

"It's just a dream Santana, it doesn't fucking mean anything. It's not like I went and fucked her behind your back."

"I know it was just a dream" she yells "It still upsets me. I mean with the way you were before I can't help but think you could go and fuck her behind my back" she yells before slapping her hand over her mouth.

"Wow" I say and take a step back.

"Brittany, I didn't mean it" Santana says and walks towards me.

I hold my hand out "Yes you did. You wouldn't have said it. I honestly thought you trusted me by now."

"I-I'm trying to" she says.

"I haven't been with anyone else Santana. We aren't even dating and I haven't fucked another girl but you" I rub my neck "I got punched in the face for you" I yell and take a step forward "I told you about my mom, I fucking cried in front of you" I shake my head and turn towards her door.

"Where are you going?" She yells and grabs my arm.

"I'm leaving. You don't trust me, so what's the point of doing this whole thing? Why waste our fucking time?"

"It takes time to trust someone Brittany" she grips my arm tighter.

"If you honestly think I would go and fuck Quinn behind your back then you have a long way to go. Life's short Santana, I'm not gonna waste it on something that may or may not happen" I shrug her hand off and walk out of her room.

I hear her door slam just as I feel a tear slide down my cheek. Santana wasn't any better than I was and yet I trust her. I don't think she's gonna go and fuck someone behind my back. She made out with me and flirted with me constantly while dating Puck, but you don't see me worrying about her doing the same thing to me. Fuck this bullshit, I need to get drunk. I pull my phone out-

 _ **B- You wanna get drunk?**_

 _ **Q- Its 11 in the morning Brittany**_

 _ **B- Yes or no Quinn**_

 _ **Q- I'll be by your room in 30**_

I'll give Santana her reason not to trust me.

 **Review please! I suck at writing dates so I hope it wasn't too terrible. Sorry there wasn't any smut! Haha**


	16. Chapter 16

**Damn last chapter really riled people up! Thank you for the feedback, Love it! Enjoy!**

I get back to my room and go straight to my mini fridge, I grab 2 beers and climb onto my bed. I crack the first one open and lean against the wall. I don't even know how to feel right now. I don't regret telling Santana about the dream or about what Quinn did at breakfast, but fuck I didn't think she would react that way. I guess it's good that she did, I found out that she doesn't trust me. I mean I know I can be a piece of shit person and I banged girls like they didn't matter, but this is Santana and she matters so much. I've changed and it hurts that Santana doesn't see that.

I finish my first beer and go to open the second one. I have never in my life been this serious about a girl before. I had that one girl in high school but that wasn't something I consider serious. Santana doesn't trust me so why not fuck Quinn? I go to take a sip of my beer when there's a knock at my door. Quinn.

"Come in" I yell and take a drink.

Quinn walks in with a bottle of Tequila and a smile.

"You want to tell me why we are drinking at 11:30 in the morning?" She asks as she sits on my bed and opens the bottle.

"You are" I finish my beer and throw the cans on the floor. I look to Quinn and grab the Tequila bottle and take a sip. Beer before liquor never sicker, fuck it.

"What does that mean? What did I do?" She narrows her eyes at me and snatches the bottle from my hands.

"I had a sex dream about you and then you fucking play footsie with me at breakfast. I told Santana about both and we had a fight. I thought it would be fine but then she pretty much said she doesn't trust me. That pissed me off and I left."

Quinn snorts "No shit she doesn't trust you. Why would she?" She takes a sip and coughs before passing it to me.

"Fuck you. I am not the same person anymore Quinn. You know I'm not. What happened to the Quinn that said forget about the 'What ifs' and 'This could be the best decision of your life'?" I snap. I take a big drink "What the fuck is wrong with you? So what if I had a sex dream about you, you can't just go around fucking with people when they are happy with someone else. I understand that I didn't have to tell Santana about the dream or about breakfast but I'm not going to go in a relationship with secrets, especially when she was already worried about you and I to begin with."

"I know you are pissed right now, but your fight with Santana isn't my fault Brittany" she takes the bottle from me.

"The fuck it isn't" I snap.

"It may have started about me but it ended with you. Santana is mad because of something I did I understand that, but you are mad because she doesn't trust you and you chose to walk away instead of talk it out. I can understand why she doesn't trust you, I mean you fucked girls left and right Brittany. You fucked me all the time. It's only right that she would have doubts about it" she takes another sip and passes the bottle to me.

I am already tipsy, but fuck it. I take the bottle and take a swig and then another.

"I don't want to do it anymore" I sigh "I don't want to be in a relationship where I am constantly getting doubted and constantly having to prove my loyalty. That's exhausting. I know you have to prove to someone that you're trustworthy and in my opinion I have. I haven't been with anyone else, I spend all my time with her, I ruined a friendship, I took her on a date. What else can I fucking do?" I take another drink "I'm just gonna tell her that it be best if we went our separate ways. Santana should be with someone she trusts, maybe Puck was the better person for her" I take another drink and pass it to Quinn.

"Brittany-"

"No, there's no point for you to talk me out of it."

"Relationships take work Brittany, you can't just expect her to trust you right away. That's asking too much of her. Don't do something you'll regret."

"Quinn you tell me we should fuck after I tell you about the dream, then you fuck with me at lunch. Now you are telling me to not give up on this thing with Santana. Why?" I am drunk.

Quinn takes a deep breath "I am a selfish asshole and I was upset when you dropped me for her. I know I had Sam but I missed you. I'm not saying I have feelings for you because I don't, but once you started this thing with her, that's all you were about. Yeah you and I would hang but not like we use to. I know we are still best friends but it makes me sad that we aren't what we were. I think I was jealous...am jealous. Seeing you like this though is heartbreaking. I know Santana means a lot to you and I am the ass who messed it up. I'm sorry" Quinn whispers that last part and takes a swig.

"I'm sorry. I just like her so much...I think I'm obsessed. Santana is like a drug for me, I can't stop. It wasn't right for me to just drop you, and you will always be my best friend. I honestly don't know what I would do with you. I'm not gonna lie I texted you to get drunk and to fuck you" I shake my head. "I can't go back to who I was and go back to fucking with you. I just can't. Santana means too much to me."

"I understand that" Quinn nods "I do. Just don't forget about me okay?"

"Never."

* * *

I wake up from a 3 hour nap with a huge headache. After Quinn left I passed the fuck out. I'm kind of in the mood for a milkshake, I get up from my bed and throw on some clothes before making my way to the dining hall.

I'm not really in the mood to be around people so I get my shake and I head back to my room. I sip on my shake as the elevator makes its way to my floor, when the doors open my heart skips a beat.

Santana is sitting on the floor by my door. This isn't the first time I come back to my room and she's there waiting for me, but it is the first time I feel sad about it.

I take a deep breath and make my way towards my room, I guess she didn't hear the doors open because she has yet to look up from her phone.

As I get closer I clear my throat making Santana snap her head up in my direction. She gives me a small smile that I try to return, I don't think I do. Santana stands up and slips her phone in her pocket.

"Hey" she whispers.

"Hey" I whisper back and take my keys out of my pocket.

"Can we talk?" She looks at me with hopeful eyes.

I nod my head "Yeah" she smiles and moves over so I can unlock my door. Once we get inside I walk over to my couch and take a seat with Santana following behind me.

We sit there in silence for a minute or two, I take a sip of my shake before speaking-

"Quinn came over earlier, after I left your room" I say looking over at her. Santana bites her bottom lip and nods her head before looking at me.

"Brittany-"

"I texted her to come get drunk with me and then I was gonna fuck her" I take another sip of my shake "But I didn't" I look over at her and see her tearing up.

"Britt-"

"I don't understand why you don't trust me. I know I was an asshole to other girls and didn't care about their feelings, but you're different. I don't know what I can do to prove to you that I am _not_ the same person. The person who changed me doesn't trust me and that really sucks" I take another sip of my shake and place it on the coffee table.

Santana closes her eyes and takes a breath "I know. I just can't help but worry about things, you can't blame me for being cautious. You can't be mad at that" Santana says.

"But you can be mad about me having a dream about Quinn? A dream?"

"This isn't even about the fucking dream anymore Brittany. This is about me not being able to trust you when it comes to Quinn."

"Quinn is nothing to me but my best friend. Why can't you see that? What have I done in the past 2 and a half months for you to think otherwise?"

"Don't make this out as if I am crazy for being cautious" Santana snaps.

I laugh "If you think I'm gonna go and fuck Quinn then you are crazy."

"Fuck you. You texted Quinn right after we fought, that says something"

"This is ridiculous. That says nothing, like I said I told her to come to my room to get drunk and to fuck but we didn't. I could have fucked her but I didn't, that's the point. All we did was get drunk and we talked about you."

"You talked about me?" Santana moves closer.

"Yes. I told her you're like a fucking drug and I can't get enough. I'm obsessed" I say before grabbing my shake and taking a drink. I clear my throat "I also told her that I don't think I want to do this anymore" I whisper.

"What? What does that mean?" I can hear the nervousness in her voice.

"I don't want to be in a relationship where I am constantly doubted. I don't want to worry whether you trust me or not. Or if me talking to another girl just as friends is going to piss you off. It's not fair to me and it's not fair to you" Santana grabs my hand "I just don't think it would be a good idea if we continued this. I don't want to have to prove I am good enough for you when I think I already have."

"Y-you can't give up on this. I won't let you" Santana moves to straddle my lap.

"Santana-"

"No. You are not walking away from this because we had one fight. You have to give me time to fully trust you. I do trust you, I just have some issues when It comes to Quinn. Only Quinn."

"Quinn is my best friend Santana. She isn't going anywhere. I don't want you to have to worry about that, and it bothers me that you do. I know for a fact that I will never have sex with Quinn again. I don't know what to do to get you to see that. I care about you so much...but I think we should just go our sep-"

I get cut off my Santana crashing her lips against mine. I feel her grasp my neck with her hands as she shoves her tongue in my mouth. I move my hands to her hips and squeeze as our tongues do the tango.

Santana pulls back with a pop "I know you want to be with me Brittany. I can feel it everytime we kiss, the gentleness of your moves, the way you look at me. I know you want to and I know you're trying to make me happy, and you do. You make me so happy. I don't want to end this, I don't want you to walk away. Just give me more time, because just like you, I am trying too" Santana places a chaste kiss on my lips "I want to be with you. You said being in this relationship wouldn't be fair to either of us, but I think it would destroy us if we weren't in it. I knew who you were getting into this whole thing and I still wanted to be apart of it. I knew and I didn't give it up, just don't give up on me...on us" Santana whispers against my lips.

"I do want to be with you. I do. We were good before because I didn't know you had this problem with me. Now that I know, it's going to be hard for me get over it. I'm just gonna keep thinking that you don't trust me and how am I ever suppose to know if you do?"

"What if I said I have a bigger trust issue with Quinn than I do with you? Seeing as she flirted with you at breakfast this morning I would say she is the bigger problem between us. When it is just you and me together I don't have a care in the world, but when Quinn is around I get...iffy. I like being Quinn's friend because she's funny and a genuinely good friend but when it comes to you and her, I think about you and her before there was a you and me. Brittany trust me when I say, I will get over this." She moves her hand over my heart "You told me before I broke up with Puck that you didn't want to hurt me, you are doing everything but hurt me Brittany. You are making me happy."

I move my hand up and down Santana's back, I want to be with her. I want to be with her more than anything. I just don't know if _now_ is the right time for us.

"Santana...I J-just, I don't know" I sigh and lean my head back. I feel like an asshole right now, I just don't know what to do. I hate that she doesn't trust me, I really do.

"Fine" Santana breaths and climbs off my lap "I have a class to get to. Come to my room later?"

I lift my head up when I hear the croak in her voice "Yeah, I'll come by" I stand up to walk her out.

Santana turns around before she leaves, she wraps her arms around my neck while mine go around her waist "Just don't give up on us" she whispers against my neck before placing a kiss there. I squeeze her tighter until she pulls away and walks out.

I feel like shit right now. We had a stupid fight and now we may be breaking up, but not really cause we aren't even officially together. Santana is such a good person, I know I should give her time to trust me but I don't know if I can. I know I said she was worth it and she is, but what if she never trusts me? I can't do that to either one of us. Being in a relationship with trust issues is not a relationship. It's a game. I know Quinn is her problem but Quinn isn't going anywhere. I don't see how she will get over this if Quinn is always there.

I should have just kept my fucking mouth shut.

I go to lay on my bed when I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pull it out to see a message from...Puck. What the fuck?

 _ **P- Hey...you think we could meet up? To talk?**_

Should I? Last time I went to talk to him I got punched in the face.

 _ **B- Yeah I guess. Where?**_

 _ **P- I'm up at that bar we saw each other at after you went to the movies. Remember?**_

 _ **B- Yeah I do. I can come up there. Be there in 15.**_

* * *

I get to the bar 20 minutes later. I take a deep breath and walk inside, when I get in I look around for Puck and see him sitting in a booth in the corner.

"What's up?" I say as I slide in across from him.

"Got you a beer" he says and slides me a Bud Light in a bottle.

I squint my eyes at him and grab the bottle "Thanks" I take a drink and look around the bar. Not surprised to see it dead in here in the middle of the day.

"I'm sorry I punched you Brittany...twice" Puck says, I turn to look at him with wide eyes. I was not expecting an apology.

I clear my throat "It's okay. It's in the past" I take a sip "I'm sorry Quinn punched you" I laugh and so does he.

"Yeah, bitch can still pack a punch" he laughs and downs the rest of his beer.

Puck gets up to get us some more beers, he comes back with 4.

Puck opens a bottle and takes a deep breath "So...how are you and Santana? Still together, or whatever?"

"What is this? Are we past this whole thing, you forgive me?" I ask

Puck scratches the back of his head "Yeah. Life is short Britt, I can't spend it being mad at my best friend over some girl. You know?"

"I'm sorry by the way. I never meant for this to happen, I didn't-I didn't plan to like her" I whisper and took a drink.

"I know, shit happens. I guess she just wasn't meant to be with me, maybe I was suppose to meet her so you all could get together" he laughs and takes a sip. "Anyway, answer my question. You're still my bro, we got shit to catch up on."

"We were going good. I took her on a date last night and it was amazing. Then everything went to shit" I laugh and take a swig.

"What happened?" He looked genuinely concerned. I missed this boy.

"Well I had a sex dream about Quinn, and then Quinn fucking played footsie with me at breakfast" Puck scoffs "I ended up telling Santana about both and she got upset. She told me she didn't trust me and I left" I shrug and finish my beer.

"Don't be an idiot dude. Of course she doesn't trust you. You were a fucking womanizer before you got with her, she needs time to trust and believe you aren't the same anymore. Fuck, even I know that" he laughs.

"Am I the only one who thinks she should trust me by now? Is it so hard to believe that I have changed?"

"Honestly? Yeah" he shakes his head "You think she trusted me when we first started going out?"

"I don't know"

"She didn't. Shit I don't think she even trusted me before we broke up. You know me Britt, I was a huge player and I stayed faithful to her and she still had her issues. It's normal for her to need time, trust me. Don't let this keep you from her dude, give her the time she needs to trust you and stay with her. She broke up with me for you, you got punched in the face for her, don't let her go."

I guess him and Quinn have a point, it takes time to really trust someone. Santana did say she was trying to trust me, and that she has a bigger problem with Quinn. I just need to stop thinking about it so much. I need to listen to my heart and not my brain.

"I missed you Puck" I say and lean my bottle towards him.

Puck smiles and clacks his bottle against mine "Same here Britt. Same here."

* * *

I hang out with Puck for about another hour at the bar before we go our separate ways. We talked about school, Santana, food, chicks, everything. I really missed him and I am glad he forgave me. Seriously. I was surprised he did it so soon but I am glad.

Puck made a lot of sense with this whole trust thing. I was a skeeze before Santana and I got together so I understand her having her issues. I need to stop being an asshole and just appreciate the fact that I have a bomb ass girl.

Santana's class ended 30 minutes ago, I texted her and told her I was going to stop by. I'm nervous, she poured her heart out to me and I just sat there and didn't say anything. I mean I said something, but it wasn't what I should have said. What I wanted to say.

I get to Santana's room and knock on her door. I hear her yell come in. I take a deep breath and walk in.

Santana is sitting on her bed reading a book. Which means she's wearing her glass, I bet she did that on purpose. She knows I can't resist those glasses.

"Hey" I say as I walk up to her bed.

"Hey" she says back placing her book and glasses on her nightstand and swinging her legs over the side. I walk between her legs and smile when she wraps them around me.

"I'm sorry" I whisper and place my hands on her thighs.

"For what?" She tilts her head in confusion.

"I just let you walk out earlier, you gave me this awesome speech and I just shit on it."

Santana throws her head back with a laugh, God she is beautiful.

"That's okay. You're here now. That's gotta mean something right?" She moves her arms to rest on my shoulders.

I lean in to place a small kiss on her lips, I pull back and rest my forehead against hers.

"I won't" I whisper.

"You won't what?" Santana asks scratching the back of my neck.

"I won't give up on us. I want to be with you and I don't want this fight to come between us. I will give you your time, I just really hope that someday, you will be able to trust me. Because I think I'm falling for you and I don't want to do that alone" I move my hands to her back and push her closer against me.

"Oh baby, you are definitely not alone" she whispers before connecting our lips in a slow kiss. My favorite kiss. Santana moves her hands to my cheeks to deepen the kiss, when I feel her tongue swipe over my bottom lip, I eagerly tangle it with mine. I move my hands to her waist and squeeze before grinding my lower half with hers.

Santana pulls back with a moan and goes to take her shirt off.

"Wait...I don't think we should" I whisper and place my hand over hers.

"Brittany, you took me on an awesome date and then withheld sex. Now you just admitted that you are falling for me, you will fuck me" she growls and rips her shirt off. She's wearing a black lace bra, her boobs begging to be let free. I lean down to connect our lips as I move my hand behind her and easily unclasp her bra. Santana moans when I slide my hands up her stomach and cup her tits, fuck she has the best boobs in the world.

I pull back from her delicious lips to remove my own shirt and bra, throwing them on the floor. Santana grabs me by the neck and yanks me back to her lips as she slides her hands down to cup my much smaller chest. Santana eagerly swallows the moan I let escape and sucks on my tongue like there is no tomorrow. My dick is so painfully hard right now, fuck.

I feel Santana move her hand down my stomach and slide it into my loose sweatpants, grabbing my throbbing member. Santana swallows yet another one of my moans, I pull back and away from her. I smile at the frown present on her face. I wink before grabbing the waistband of my sweats, pulling them and my boxers down in one swipe. My dick springs back and hits my toned abdomen.

"Fuck" Santana whispers and jumps off the bed to remove her own pants.

I lunge for her grabbing her by the waist and tossing her on to the bed. The squeak of surprise she lets out almost makes me jizz all over myself. I climb on her bed and lay between her legs, I feel the tip of my dick slide through her wet core and I take a deep breath. I lean on my forearms by her head and place a small kiss on her lips. I move my kisses from her plump lips down to her neck. I take a nip of her pulse point, feeding off the hiss she lets out. I soothe the bite with my tongue before making my way down further. Taking her left nipple in my mouth and moaning when she grasps my hair and pushes me further against her. I swirl my tongue around the nipple before pulling it with my teeth. I move over to the other, treating it just the same. Releasing her nipple, I move down and kiss just below her navel, moving lower and placing a kiss directly on her sensitive nub. Smiling at the breathy moan she lets out, I swipe my tongue from her ass to her clit and suck it into my mouth. Santana moans and tangles her hand in my hair, while the other one is violently searching for one of mine.

I reach out and interlock our fingers together resting our hands on her abdomen "Fuck...you taste so good" I moan before shoving my tongue in her tight hole.

"Shit" she pants and tightens her grip in my hair.

I move my free hand down to her thigh and slide it up until I can slowly enter two fingers. I move my mouth back to her clit and suck as I curl my fingers just right.

"Oh Brit—I'm gonna come" she moans and shoves my face closer against her.

I take a nip at her clit as I thrust my fingers hard in her, I curl them just as I suck her clit-

"Fuuuck" she moans and I'm drinking her juices for dinner.

I slowly pull my fingers out and stick them in my mouth, I moan at the taste. I look down at my throbbing dick and reach my hand down to slowly stroke it. I lean down to kiss her, lightly slapping her thigh and whispering for her to turn over on to her stomach. I have to refrain from coming when I see the way her ass jiggles at the move. Fuck.

I stroke my dick one more time, rubbing the precum all over. I take my dick and run it up and down her ass crack, making sure to put pressure on her anus. I really wanna fuck her in the ass. Maybe another time. I slide my dick down to her opening and slowly enter her, once I'm balls deep I lick my hand and give her ass a good smack. Santana lets out a Yelp, as I moan when I feel her pussy clench around me.

"So tight" I whisper placing my hands on her hips and starting a steady pace. I feel so deep in this position, I don't know how long I will last. I tighten my grip on her hips as I start to thrust harder-

"Faster" she begs. I smirk and start to slam into her. Making fast, hard strokes "Fu-ck" I see her grip the pillow in front of her so hard her knuckle are turning white. I lick my hand again and slap her ass, another clench. I move my hands to her shoulders and spread her legs wider with mine. My lower abdomen touches her ass as I pound into her. I kiss the back of her shoulder "I'm close" she pants, I lean back up and smack her ass again "Fuck, I'm g-come" she yells before coming all over my dick.

I pull out and tell her to turn back over on her back. When she does she spreads her legs wide, her thighs are covered with her cum. Fuck, she is soaking. I grasp my dick and smack her pussy with it "Fuck" I whisper when I see more of her cum seep out, I slap it again harder and watch the cum drip out.

"Fuck me" she whispers and grips the hand I have on her hip. I look up at her and see she has her eyes closed and her bottom lip between her teeth. Beautiful.

"You're beautiful" I say as I slide my dick back in her. I moan when I bottom out and start up a slow, hard pace. I move my hands to her boobs and grasp them as I slam into her. Santana moans and throws her head back as her hands slide up joining mine on her tits.

"You fuck me so good" she pants out when I feel her pussy clench around me again "I k-knew you w-would. Fuck" She moans, I move my hand down to her clit and make tight fast circles "I'm gon-" I pinch her clit and thrust hard "B-babyyy" she yells as she comes all over my dick and lower stomach.

"Fuck" I pant "I'm so close" I start to slam into her harder. I lean down and spread her legs with mine and I feel myself go deeper. I lean my forehead on hers and kiss her as best I could "I'm gonna come" I breath against her parted lips.

"Let go" she whispers and digs her nails into my lower back "Come inside me baby" I squeeze my eyes shut and slam into her one, two-

"Fuck" three times before I empty myself inside her. I take a breath and stop my movements once I am completely milked. I lay there with my forehead on hers breathing in her air, I don't want to pull out yet. I like being inside of her, it makes me happy.

Santana stretches her neck to connect our lips in my favorite kiss "Amazing" she whispers against my mouth, tugging my bottom lip between her teeth. When she runs her tongue along my lip I feel my dick get hard, I take a breath and sit up. I groan when I pull out and see my cum pour out of her. I rub my hand down my face and laugh. I smile down at Santana when she grabs my forearms and pulls me down to lay beside her.

"We should fight more often" she laughs and pushes me onto my back. Santana kisses my cheek before laying her head in the crook of my neck and throwing her arm and leg over my body.

"I hate to bring this up right now, but you should know. Quinn told me she was jealous. That's why she hit on me. She said she missed me, and that I dropped her for you. She just wants her best friend back" I whisper and kiss Santana's head.

Santana leans up onto her elbow "Yeah well, I think It's time I have a talk with Quinn. She's going to learn that this isn't a game" she rolls her eyes before laying back down.

I rub my hand up and down her back, loving the feel of Santana's breath on my neck.

I love this girl.

 **Review Please! Hate it, Love it? I am totally running out of things to write about haha. If anybody has any suggestions I would love to hear them. Thank You**


	17. Chapter 17

**To the guest who wants me to die or wants to kill me (You know who you are). If you're going to insult someone, make sure it makes sense before hitting review. I'm glad I finally found out who you are, it took a while, but I guess it pays to have Computer Savvy friends :)**

 **PS: The PoPo will be contacting you soon. Turns out they don't take cyber bulling and life threats lightly.**

 **To Everyone else: I am going to end this story in about one or two chapters. I hate to do it, but it is time for it to end. I will be writing another story soon!**

* * *

 _ **Santana's Point Of View**_

I'm on my way to meet Quinn for lunch. I think its time that her and I have a talk. I wouldn't say I'm too upset about the whole footsie thing, but she needs to understand that Brittany is mine. Quinn is a bitch for hitting on Brittany when she knows her and I are trying to work something out. I mean who the fuck does that?

I get to the dining area and I see that Quinn is already here. I already feel like slapping that smile off her face.

"Hey Santana" Quinn says as I sit down across from her.

"Quinn" I nod and sit back against the booth with my arms crossed.

"Should we eat?"

"No. I'm not here to eat" I shake my head "I am here to talk to you about hitting on Brittany."

"Ah yes. I guess I should have seen this coming" Quinn rolls her eyes.

This Bitch.

"You and Brittany are done doing whatever the fuck you called it. I understand she is your best friend and you will always be around, but you and Brittany will never be what you were."

"Santana li-"

"No. I'm not done talking" I lean forward on to my forearms "I know I can't really say much because I cheated on Puck, but it is not okay for you to go around hitting on taken people. Brittany and I have been messing around for a while now and you know that. You also know that we went on a date, which means we are heading in a serious direction."

"Listen-"

"Quinn if you interrupt me one more time" I snap. Quinn huffs and leans back against the booth "I am sorry that you feel as though Brittany has forgotten you. You can't blame her for wanting to spend time with me when what we are doing is still new and fucking awesome. Trust me, I know how good Brittany can fuck so I know you miss it, but back the fuck up. If you wouldn't have hit on her then we never would have gotten in the fight. You should know Brittany is the type of person to be honest about everything and she wasn't going to keep that from me" I shake my head "Seriously, what is wrong with you?"

Quinn just sits there and stares at me.

"You can speak now" I say and roll my eyes.

"Santana...I'm sorry. I've already talked to Brittany about this a-"

"I don't care if you've talked to Brittany about this. I want you to talk to me about it."

Quinn groans "Brittany is my best friend, she has been since we were 12. We've been through a lot together. I was just sad and jealous that once she started fucking you, she just forgot about me. I know that her and I hung out but it wasn't the same. We always talked about you, or you and Puck. It sucked...sucks. I know I am a bitch for doing that, and I apologize. I really like being your friend Santana, we are kind of similar. I was jealous and I fucked up. I promise it won't happen again."

I can see the honesty in her eyes. She looks sad. Well shit.

"Quinn, Brittany will always be your best friend. I will never stand in the way of your alls friendship, you just have to give us time to figure out what we are. Like I said this all new and it's awesome. You can't blame her for wanting to spend time with me."

"I know, I understand that. Like I said I'm sorry and it won't happen again. Honestly I am really happy for you guys, I have never seen Britt care about someone like this. Never in my life would I have thought she would get punched in the face for love" Quinn laughs "And be totally okay with it" She shakes her head.

"She makes me happy and I hope I do the same for her. She means a lot to me, I would really hate not being able to get along with her best friend" I look at her with raised eyebrows.

"Well if you can forgive me, I think you and I could be the best of friends" Quinn says and holds her hand out.

I look down at her hand and back at her face.

I go to shake her hand but my brain has other ideas and I end up connecting my left hand with her cheek.

"What the fuck?" Quinn squeaks and hold her cheek with wide eyes.

I sit back and laugh "I'm sorry I couldn't help it. It was well deserved" I shrug and stand up "I do forgive you, if it happens again, that will be the end of you" I wink and walk away.

Well that went pretty well. I don't know if I trust that she will never do it again, but I will try to believe her. She looked genuine in her apology, and hey she didn't smack me back. She deserved it.

* * *

 _ **Brittany's Point Of View**_

So you'll never guess where I am? The fucking Library. Santana told me to do some school work while she meets up with Quinn. She's not even my girlfriend and I'm still whipped. Speaking of girlfriend I should probably do something about that...

I shake my head from my thoughts and go back to writing notes from my textbook. Art History is terrible.

"Hey sexy" I hear and look up to meet those same beautiful eyes.

"Hey" I smile as Santana sits next to me and places a kiss on my cheek.

"Actually doing homework?" I nod "I'm glad, makes me proud" she smiles and pulls out her own homework.

"Don't get use to it. I hate school, don't even know why I go" I shake my head and close my book.

"So you can get a job and support yourself and future family" she smiles with a wink.

I smile and throw my arm on the back of her chair "Maybe my future family should support me." I look over at her and see her bite her bottom lip and look back down at her book "So crazy story...I had a few drinks with Puck the other day. "

"Puck as in Noah Puckerman?" Santana says with a head tilt. So cute.

"Yes, as in Noah Puckerman. He texted me and I met him at a bar." I shrug and move my hand to her neck to pull her into a kiss. Santana smiles into the kiss before pulling back-

"Why? Are you all friends again?"

"Yeah we are. He apologized for hitting me and I apologized for stealing you away" Santana laughs and pushes me off of her.

"Well, I'm glad. I knew he wouldn't be mad for too long, I know he was one of your best friends" she smiles over at me.

"We talked about you a lot actually" I mumble "He helped me see that I was an idiot for being mad about our fight" Santana nods her head and continues to work on her homework "I was an idiot."

Santana nods her head again "You were" she says without looking up "You aren't now."

"Do you want to go to dinner with me tonight?" I ask as I move my hand to her right thigh and squeeze.

Santana stops writing and lays her pencil down, looking over at me "Like another date?" She squints her eyes.

I nod with a smile "Yes, like another date" I look around the Library then back at her "You want to?"

Santana smiles that dimpled smile "I would love too" she leans in to place a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Any place you would like to go?" I ask.

She looks to the ceiling "Um Barney's Beanery sounds good" She replies

I laugh "For their pizza?"

"Yes, for their pizza" she gives me one more kiss before pushing me away "Now get back to your homework.

I sit back In my chair and smile. I never get back to doing my homework.

* * *

I make it to Santana's room around 6:30 to take her out to dinner. When I knock on her door and hear her yell my heart starts to beat a little faster. I start to feel nervous, I think I palms may even be sweating a little bit. I know we've been on a date before, but this one is different.

Santana opens the door with a beaming smile. She's wearing a skin tight black dress with a black leather jacket over it.

"You look beautiful" I say to her once she has her door locked and she's facing me "And you're my height" I say looking down at her heels. I don't think she has ever worn heels around me before. Her being the same height as me is awesome and weird at the same time.

Santana laughs before leaning in a placing a chaste kiss on my lips "Thank you" she whispers and pulls away.

I take her hand and interlock our fingers guiding her towards the elevator so we can hop in my car and get our grub on.

We get to Barney's Beanery, its busy but we were able to get a table right away. The hostess lady sits us in a corner booth, much quieter in this corner.

"So you're gonna get Pizza?" I ask looking up from the menu to Santana.

"Yes, I think I'm going to get the 10 inch Buffalo Chicken Pizza. That sounds good to me" She smiles over at me as the waiter stops at our table asking for our drink order. Santana orders a water and I order a beer.

"What are you going to get to eat?" Santana asks as she moves her hand across the table to play with my fingers. I smile down at the action before speaking-

"I think I'm going to get 12 sweet and spicy wings and a side of steak fries"

"Mhm that sounds good. I will be eating some of your fries" she smiles and looks up to the waiter when he drops our drinks off. The waiter takes our orders and walks away. I am so hungry.

"You want to get some ice cream after this?" I ask

"That sounds good. Where?"

I look to the ceiling and back "I think there's this place down the street. It's like a 15 minute walk. It's pretty nice out, but If you don't want to walk we can drive there" I take a sip of my beer waiting for her answer.

"We can walk, It is nice out" she smiles scratching the back of my hand with her nails. "So I talked to Quinn today" she says taking a sip of her water.

"Oh yeah? How'd that go?"

"I slapped her" I throw my head back with laughter, making her laugh as well "She apologized though, and promised it would never happen again. I told her you and I are serious and to never mess around with you again" she shrugs.

"That's hot" I smile and cheer when the waiter comes back with our food.

Santana has pizza sauce dripping down her chin before I even get a bite of one of my wings. This girl loves her pizza.

"Is it good?" I ask once she swallows.

"It's sooo good babe. You wanna try some?" I love when she calls me babe. It makes me feel...special.

"Nah, I got 12 weeks to eat" I smile and take a bite of a wing. Damn that is good.

We get finished eating and we head outside. Santana tangles our fingers together and leads us in the direction of the ice cream place.

"So I was thinking we would get the ice cream, eat on the way back to the car. That way we can get back to my room and have amazing sex." Santana says with a laugh looking over at me "Since this isn't the first date, there's no rule you can use this time" Santana nudges me with her shoulder looking for my agreement.

I squeeze her hand "I guess I'm okay with that" I smile and lean over to place a kiss on her cheek.

We make it to the ice cream shop, I order a single scoop of chocolate in a cone, Santana orders a single scoop of Mint Chocolate chip in a cone. She pushed me away from the register before I could pay for us. She insisted that she pay for the ice cream since I paid for the dinner.

We start our walk back to the car "Hold my hand" Santana whines and holds her right hand out to me.

When I grab it I snatch my hand back "How in the world do you already have ice cream on your hand?" I laugh grabbing her wrist to show her the ice cream dripping down her finger. She is a messy eater.

Santana lets out a laugh before sticking her finger in her mouth to suck it clean. Such a tease. We lock eyes when she swirls her tongue around-

"Be my girlfriend" I blurt out. I slam my eyes shut tight for being an idiot. I wasn't suppose to just blurt it out. I was going to wait until we got back to her room.

Santana's eyes are wide as she slips the finger from her mouth "What?" She steps closer to me and places her hand on my chest.

"I want you to be my girlfriend. I guess that was my way of asking. I was going to wait until later, but the look you had on you face as you cleaned your finger-"

"Yes" Santana whispers.

"What?"

"Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend" she smiles leaning in to connect our lips in my favorite kiss. This kiss is my favorite because as I've said before it's like we're moving in slow motion. Now that I register her saying yes to being my girlfriend, I feel as if we are moving even slower. Santana Lopez just agreed to be my girlfriend.

"Seriously?" I ask once we pull apart.

"Yes, seriously. I would love nothing more" She whispers and leans into kiss me again. Our ice cream long forgotten, dripping down our hands.

* * *

Santana and I get back to her room and we shed our clothes, leaving her in her bra and thong, leaving me in my bra and boxer briefs.

I climb up on Santana's bed and lean up against the wall "So you are actually my girlfriend?"

Santana smiles and climbs up to straddle my lap "Yes I am" she moves her arms around my neck and pulls me in for a kiss. I move my hands to her hips and pull her against me, groin to groin, stomach to stomach, chest to chest. I love it. I pull back from our kiss and lean my forehead against hers.

"H-Have you ever had anal sex?" I whisper against her lips.

I feel Santana tighten her arms around my neck "I have...a few times. Why?"

I shrug my shoulders "Just asking" I place a chaste kiss against her lips and move my hands up and down her back.

"Brittany...is that something you want to do?" Santana starts to scratch the back of my neck.

"I-I yeah I do, only if you would want to though" I whisper "A few times huh?" I tease, nipping at her bottom lip. "W-was is good?"

Santana giggles "Eh, one time it was. I mean I've only orgasmed to anal once" she leans back reaching behind her to unclasp her bra. Jesus.

I move my hands up to her chest and squeeze "If you don't want to...we don't have to. I just thought I'd ask" I shrug tugging on her nipple. Santana moans and runs her hand through my hair.

"We can do it. I have lube. You'll have to loosen me up first" I nod my head "We can have regular sex and you can finger me while we do that. Then once we both are satisfied we can switch to that" she smiles "That sound good?"

I nod my head "Yes" Santana jumps off her bed to remove her thong and to get her lube from her dresser draw. She places It on her nightstand before climbing back on her bed laying down. I reach behind me and unclasp my bra before laying down between her legs.

"Take your boxers off" Santana whines when my hard on rubs against her. I can feel how wet she is through my underwear.

"I will" I whisper leaning down to connect our lips in a slow kiss. Santana moves her right hand to my neck, pulling me closer against her and her delicious lips. I swipe my tongue on her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Santana moans as soon as our tongues touch and bucks her hips. I pull back from her lips to remove my boxers. I hiss when the cold air hits my hard dick. I sit up on my knees taking my dick in my hand. I look down at Santana, legs spread, mouth parted, hair everywhere. Beautiful. Pure perfection.

I lean down and smack her pussy with my dick, sliding it between her folds to hit her clit. Santana moans and grabs my forearm as she bucks her hips at me. I smack her pussy again before moving the tip down to her entrance. I push just the tip in before pulling back out. I move the tip up to clit and bump it before moving back down and inserting the tip once again. Santana moans and bites her bottom lip, I pull back out, repeating my last action.

"Britt-S-stop teasing" Her grip on my forearm tightness. I smile down at her slowly entering her until I'm balls deep "Shit." I move down to lean on my forearms, I place a gentle kiss on her forehead starting a steady pace with my hips. Santana moans, moving her hands to my lower back. She digs her nails in my skin every time I hit her spot.

"You are so tight" I moan tugging on her lower lip "I can't wait to fuck you in the ass." I pick my pace up and start slamming into her. Santana squeaks wrapping her legs around me, pulling me closer to her. I pull back placing my hands on her hips, hitting her at a different angle. I feel her pussy clench around me-

"Holy sh-" She pants and digs her nails in to my ass.

I smirk down at her "You-" I slam into her "-Ready?" I look down to her.

Santana bites her bottom lip and nods her head as best she can.

I pull out and turn her over to her stomach. I slap her ass before slowly entering her once again. I start up a quick pace. Without stopping my motions I reach over and grab the bottle of lube.

"One or two fingers?" I ask with a thrust.

"T-Two" Santana pants grabbing hold of her pillow. I slow my thrusts down so I can concentrate on getting the lube on my fingers and not everywhere else. I make slow easy thrusts-

"Ready?" I see Santana nod her head. I smile before moving my left hand down to her ass to spread her cheeks, I take my right lubed up fingers and slowly enter her ass. I feel Santana's pussy clench hard around me and I nearly come at the feeling. I'm first knuckle down when I stop and let her adjust.

"Go" Santana pants and tightens her grip on the pillow. I push forward and get knuckle deep, I keep my fingers still as I pick the pace of my hips up. I move my left hand to Santana's stomach pushing her up until her back is against my front "Fuuck—Brit" Santana moans thrusting herself back against me.

I lean my forehead against her shoulder blades so I can watch what I'm doing. I move my fingers slowly in and out of her ass the same time I thrust my dick in and out of her. Her pussy squeezes me every single time, I don't know If I can last much longer.

I move my left hand down her body and make tight fast circles around her clit "God Fuck" Santana squeaks, digging her nails into my skin. "I-I gonna c-" I slam my fingers in her hard as I thrust my dick in her harder "Mhfuk" Santana moans squirting all over my dick and her thighs, I pinch her clit and thrust one more time "Britttt" Santana comes again slumping down on the bed face first, removing my fingers and dick from her body. I sit back on my legs and watch her lay there, she almost looks dead. She's breathing really hard and I can't help but laugh looking down at her thighs, they are covered. That was one hell of an orgasm. I look down at my still painfully hard dick and smile at how wet she got me. As Rihanna would say 'Shines Bright Like A Diamond'. Even though my dick hurts I sit back against the wall and let Santana catch her breath.

I move my hand to my dick, I start to slowly stroke myself up and down. After about a minute Santana moves to lay on her back. Seeing her boobs jiggle, I feel some precum roll down to my hand. Fuck.

I laugh "You good?" I look down at her with a smile.

Santana looks to the ceiling before rolling her head to look at me "Fuck Yes. T-That was crazy a-amazing" she pants and sits up to face me. "You we're supposed to get off before we did anal" Santana pouts and swats my hand away taking over the strokes. I lean my head back against the wall.

"I figured I can just come from fucking you In the ass. I'll pull out and come _all_ over you" I smile and lean in to kiss her. Santana hums against my mouth grasping my neck to pull me closer.

Santana pulls back with a pop "Lube up" she pats me on the chest and lays back down.

"That sounds sexy" I laugh and grab the bottle "I was thinking that I would sit against the wall or your pillows and you would like reverse ride me. I heard its easier and more comfortable when the receiver takes control and sets the pace at first" I say looking down at her.

Santana smiles and sits up "Okay, we can do that" She crawls on her knees and stacks her pillows against the wall so I can be comfortable. I move in my position and lube my fingers back up.

"I thought I could finger you again for a few seconds and then you can slip it in" I laugh and rub Lube on my fingers and up and down my dick. I lube the shit out of it. I don't want her to be uncomfortable.

Santana bends on her hands and knees in front of me and I have to wipe the drool from my face. Fuck me dude. I grip her ass cheek with my left hand while my fingers slowly enter her, once I'm knuckle deep I start to move them.

"Fuck, that feels really good" Santana moans pushing her ass back. I thrust my fingers a few more times "Okay" Santana breathes "I'm ready." I pull my fingers out and wipe them off with a tissue. I put a little more lube on my dick, just to be safe.

Santana gets on her knees and backs up until her ass is right above my dick, she bends over just a tad while I grab my dick moving it to her other entrance. Santana moves her hand to grasp my wrist as she slowly lowers down. As soon as she takes the tip I moan, that's tight.

I slide my left hand to her hip and squeeze "You okay?"

Santana nods her head before sliding down a little more, half way there.

Taking a deep breath I move my left hand down to her clit and make slow tight circles. Hopefully this will help loosen her up.

"Fuck Britt" Santana moans sliding down until her ass hits my stomach. I'm all the way in, and it feels amazing. Santana leans forward and places her hands on my knees "Just give me a second to adjust" she whispers.

I keep my movements on her clit while I move my right hand to her ass and make small circles around it. I'll give her all the time she needs. Her skin is so smooth, I lean forward and place a kiss on the small of her back. This woman is my girlfriend, and I am balls deep in her ass.

When I feel Santana start to move up and down, I grip her hips with both hands, because fuck does it feel good.

"Fuck San-" Santana starts to go faster and I can barely open my mouth to speak. So tight...so tight.

"Fuck it feels good. R-rub my c-clit baby" Santana pants reaching back for my hand.

I move my hand to her clit, making fast tight circles against it.

"Yes" she breathes throwing her back against me and riding me like a fucking jockey "It f-feels so g-ood like t-this. I'm g-come" she pants. I make her lean on her hand and knees, it's time for me to take over "F-uu-" I pinch her clit and slam into her, smiling as she comes.

I grab her hips with everything in me and thrust so hard the mattress starts to move "Fuck" I breath, another thrust "I-I'm gonna come" another thrust, Santana slams her ass back against me "Shiiit" I yell and pull out coming all over her ass and back. Holy fucking shit I came a lot. It reached all the way to her shoulder blades.

Santana huffs and falls back down on her stomach like before. I lean down and place my hands on her ass, trying to catch my breath. After a few seconds I straighten out and grab the tissues off her nightstand. Haven't had to do this in a while. I take a few out and clean off her back before throwing them on the nightstand. I grab Santana by her hips and turn her over on her back. She has her eyes squeezed shut and her chest is moving up and down super fast. That was such an intense orgasm.

I lean down and place a kiss on her forehead before laying down beside her. Laying on my back I stare up at the ceiling.

"T-That w-was" Santana mumbles out.

"Yeah, it was" I smile looking down at my wet soft dick. It really was.

"I'm so tired" Santana whispers and turns her body to cuddle into mine "Stay over?" I look at her when she laughs. "I don't know why I asked, I'm your girlfriend now, of course you are staying. Plus I'm pretty sure neither of us can walk right now. I know I can't" she says before draping her body over mine and stuffing her face in the crook of my neck.

She is my girlfriend, and I don't think I will ever regret making that decision. We may fight and have some issues but Santana is by far the best thing to have ever happened to me.

* * *

Few days later and everything is still awesome with Santana. We are still officially together, even though we haven't told anyone yet. It's been great, ever since we did anal I've felt a little bit closer to her, I know that may sound shallow. I just think anal is a very intimate thing, some girls just do it willy nilly. Santana told me the next day that she was nervous to do it, but she trusted me. She's done it before but it was never the best experience for her. The fact that she let me do it, no problem, makes me feel good. Like I said, I see it as an intimate gesture, I feel closer to her because of that. If she can trust me with her body, she can trust me with her heart.

I am currently on my way to Pucks room. It will be the first time we are hanging out since we made up.

I knock on Pucks door and walk In when I hear him yell out come in.

"What's up?" I ask as I take a seat on his couch.

"Same old. You want a beer?" He asks as he stands up. Puck and I always drink beer together, it's what we do.

"Thanks" I say when he hands me one. I pop it open and take a drink.

"So what's new since we last talked?" Puck asked taking a seat on the other side of the couch.

"Well Santana and I made up" Puck nods with a smile "I grew some balls and asked her to be my girl" I take another sip.

"And?" Puck whines out. He seems...excited?

"She said yes. We are officially together" I smile over at him.

Puck laughs and gives me a high five "Well fuck, look at you growing up" he takes another sip and sets it down on the table.

"Y-You sure you're okay with this? Me and Santana?"

"I am. Honestly, I was really depressed about it for awhile, but I'm good now. I promise, I am seriously happy for you" Puck says with a genuine smile.

"Thank you. I'm glad you're okay" I finish my beer and place the can on the table.

"For sure. So...you want to play some Guitar Hero Live?"

I laugh "Only if you want to get your ass beat" I laugh and get up to grab a guitar while he gets up too set it all up.

Life right now Is perfect. I got Santana to be my girlfriend, I got my best friend back, and Quinn and Santana are good to go. I'm happy.

 **Review Please! Love it? Hate it? Sorry if Anal isn't your thing, it probably sucked anyway haha**


	18. Chapter 18

**Last Chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

It's been a few weeks since Santana and I have become official, and it has been amazing. Of course we still get in little fights, but we make up right away. In my opinion it's healthy to have a few arguments, keeps things interesting and normal? Not everything is going to be rainbows and butterflies. Santana and I have a good relationship, we work well together. I can honestly say I have never been happier.

Quinn I are in the dining hall having some lunch when Puck walks up and pushed me over so he can slide in next to me. Quinn and Puck eventually made up. Quinn was a little upset about me forgiving Puck so easily, but she understood. Puck sat down with her and they had a little talk about it. She never apologized for hitting him, which neither Puck or me expected anyway. I'm just glad everyone is getting along.

"What's up guys?" Puck nods "Where's Santana?" Pucks asks looking around and then to me.

"She's in the Library. Studying for one of her finals she has next week" I say taking a bite of my sandwich.

"Oh yeah. It's that time again" Puck laughs, as do I. We are one and the same when it comes to school.

"We still on for the bonfire tonight right?" Quinn asked as she stole one of my fries.

"Hell yes. Everyone is down and will all be there. It's kind of funny, the last bonfire we had was so I could introduce you all to Santana" Puck chuckles and nudges me with his elbow.

"Yeah, now she'll be going with me" I smile.

Puck shakes his head "Anyway, I just wanted to stop by and say what's up real quick. I'll see you guys at 8. Sam's riding with you all right?" Puck asked looking at Quinn.

"Yeah, he is" Quinn nods her head. Puck stands to leave, high fiving us both before walking away. Loser.

"How are you and Sam by the way?" Quinn and Sam also got back together. They realized they liked each other more than they thought, and decided to give it a real go. I am definitely happy about that. Sam's a good guy.

"We're good" Quinn nods "I'm glad we worked things out" She smiles before stealing another fry.

"It's cool if Santana and I ride with you to the bonfire right?"

"Yeah, for sure. As long as you don't complain about the small backseat...like you do every time" Quinn rolls her eyes with a smile.

"I can't help it. My legs feel all cramped and it makes me sad" I frown finishing off my sandwich and stacking my trash on my tray.

"You ready to go get beer and stuff?" Quinn asks as she stands up to throw away her food.

"Yes, let's go" I cheer throwing my trash away.

Quinn and I get to her car and make our way to the liquor store. I pull out my phone to text Santana.

 _ **B- Quinn and I are at the liquor store, you want me to pick you up anything?**_

I slide my phone in my pocket and climb out of the car as soon as Quinn parks. I can't wait to have this bonfire. I love hanging out with my friends and I really love hanging out with my girlfriend. Being able to take Santana as my girlfriend is literally the best feeling ever. I feel my phone buzz in my pocket when Quinn and I enter the store.

 _ **S- Can you get me some Strawberry Mikes Hard?**_

 _ **B- Sure thing**_

 _ **S- Thanks Baby. See you later :)**_

I grab Santana a 6 pack of Mikes Hard, I grab myself a 20 pack of Bud Light. I pass Quinn looking at the tequila and grab a bag of ice for my cooler.

Once I've got everything I need I check out and wait for Quinn by the door. This bitch be taking forever. I see Quinn walk to the counter with a huge bottle of Tequila, I guess she plans on getting plastered tonight. We are celebrating tonight, with only having a few more weeks in this semester. It makes me kind of sad to think this semester is pretty much over. Santana and I haven't talked about what we're going to do.

I'm not sure If I'm going back to Texas for summer break or not. Quinn and I have talked about getting a cheap apartment and just staying here. We think its time we move on from the dorm life. I know apartments are crazy expensive in LA, but Quinn's parents are loaded and my grandparents left me a lot of money when they passed away. We could both get jobs and that will help with rent as well. I would love for Santana to stay with us, but I know how much she misses her parents. Also, we just started dating.

"Hey!" Quinn shouts in my face.

I snap back "What the fuck?"

Quinn laughs "Sorry, I asked if you were ready to go and you didn't answer. You were like staring off into space."

I clear my throat "Sorry, just thinking about something. Yeah I'm ready" I turn around and push the door open, allowing Quinn to walk out before me.

We get back in the car and make our way back to campus.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Quinn asks as she pulls on to the road.

"Just thinking about Santana and this summer" I shrug and look out the window.

"Oh. I know you all are just starting out, but just talk to her. See what her plans are, maybe she'll want to stay with us."

"Maybe" I sigh and lean my head back.

* * *

I'm sitting outside Santana's dorm building on my cooler listening to Quinn and Sam talk about their finals. Santana should be coming down any minute now. I can only listen to these weirdos for so long. I lay my face in my hands and lean my elbows on my knees. I hate hearing about finals, it just makes me think about how school is ending and that Santana and I may be separating. It makes me sad.

I sit up when I feel someone run their hand across my shoulder blades "Hey Babe" Santana smiles down at me leaning in to place a chaste kiss on my lips.

I stand up "Hey, you ready?" Santana nods her head, tangling her fingers with mine "Sam will you help me carry the cooler?" I look over at Sam as I bend down to grasp one of the handles. Once Sam has his hold on the other side we make our way to Quinn's car.

"Pucks bringing our chairs right?" I ask Quinn as Sam and I place the cooler in her trunk.

"Yes" Quinn says as her and Santana climb in the car.

We get to the beach and all our friends are already here. Puck already has our chairs set up and the fire is already going. Sam and I grab the cooler and follow our girls to the rest of our friends.

"Finally, took you all long enough" Mercedes smiles as we take our seats. I look around and smile, I'm gonna miss this.

I look over at Santana "You want a drink?" I ask as I bend over the arm of my chair to reach in the cooler to pull out some beers for me and Sam.

"Please" Santana smiles accepting her drink.

I take a sip of my beer, I lean my head back on my chair and stare up at the sky. It's so pretty this time of night.

"So what's everyone's plans for summer?" Tina asks taking a sip of her wine cooler "Mike and I are going to New York for two weeks before we go back home" She smiles looking over at Mike.

"I'm going to New York too!" Mercedes exclaims "I'll be staying all summer but we should definitely get together while you all are there" She says looking over to the Asians. Mike and Tina smile and agree to getting together.

I look over at Santana when she reaches over to tug my hand towards her "What?"

Santana shrugs "Nothing, just wanted to hold your hand" She smiles interlocking our fingers.

"What about you Santana?" Puck asks taking a shot of the Tequila Quinn brought "What are your summer plans?"

I feel Santana tighten her grip on my hand "I'm not sure yet. My parents want me to come home" She shrugs "I haven't really thought about it I guess."

I take the bottle from Puck and take a swig of the tequila, it burns going down my throat. It feels good.

"Well, I think I'm going to stay here" Puck says with a smile "I love this place" I nod my head in agreement. This place is pretty great.

"Brittany, what about you?" I hear Mercedes ask me.

I take another sip of the tequila and pass it to Quinn's outstretched hand "I...am going to stay here" I nod my head with a small smile.

"What is this by the way?" Mercedes points to Santana and my hands "It's been a while since we've all really hung out together."

"About that" I smile and squeeze Santana's hand "Santana and I are together, like officially."

I see everyone look from us to Puck and then back to us again. I know they want to say something about that, but they don't. I'm glad, Puck and I have gotten past it. With everyone around though, it would be awkward to talk about.

"That's interesting" Tina smiles "You all are super cute together" I see Mike and Mercedes nod their heads in agreement.

"Thank you" Santana says with a smile "We think so too" She laughs taking a sip of her drink.

"You know I just noticed...that Sugar and Brooke aren't here" Quinn says taking a swig of the tequila "Where are they?" I reach down and grab another beer for myself. I untangle my hand from Santana's so I can open it. I see her frown out of the corner of my eye, I smile.

"They had too much studying to do for some of their finals, they were bummed they couldn't make it" Tina says. "Quinn let me get a drink of that" Tina stretches her hand out for Quinn to pass it over.

Tina reaches down and pulls out some cups, she sits the stack between her legs and pours a shots worth of tequila in each cup and passes one to everyone.

Tina raises her cup in the air, we all follow suit "To surviving another year in college!" She shouts, we all throw back the shot and yell into the night.

We hung out for another two hours or so until the fire died down. We all hug and say we'll see each other before we all leave.

Santana and I are currently walking in her dorm room. I may be a little bit tipsy.

I kick my shoes off and throw my jeans to the ground, crawling up on Santana's bed. I lay down on my back and listen to Santana hum a song while she undresses. She is so freaking cute.

I feel Santana climb on her bed, she smiles down at me as she straddles my waist wearing only her bra and underwear. She leans down on her forearms-

"Hi" She whispers against my lips.

I smile moving my hands to her hips "Hi" I whisper back stretching my neck up to place a gentle kiss to her lips.

Santana smiles "You seemed sad tonight, you okay?"

I look up at her for a few seconds thinking about if now is the time to say something. If I should ask her to live with me and Quinn in a place we haven't even found yet.

"Yeah...I'm good" I smile moving my right hand up her back to grip her neck. I pull her head down to connect our lips in my favorite kiss. I feel Santana run her tongue over my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I tilt my head, allowing her tongue to tango with mine. Santana moans against my mouth when I suck on her tongue and buck my hips up.

I grip her hips hard when she grinds her center down on mine, I'm already getting hard. Santana grasps my neck and pulls me to sit up with her, I move my hands up her back to remove her bra. Santana gasps in my mouth when I run my hands up her stomach to massage her breasts.

I pull back from the kiss so Santana can remove my shirt and bra, throwing them to the ground by her bed. I grab her by the hips to roll us over laying her on her back and me between her legs.

"You are so beautiful" I whisper against her lips. Santana smiles up at me grabbing the back of my head to crash our lips together. I force my tongue in her mouth, grinding my hips down against hers.

I feel Santana reach down and start to tug my boxers down as best she can. I sit up, removing them all the way before hooking my fingers in the waistband of her underwear and pulling them down her beautiful legs. I lay back down between her legs, moaning when I feel how wet she is. I lean down attaching my lips to her pulse point, Santana moans when I take a nip and soothe it with my tongue. I move my kiss down to her chest, placing a delicate kiss against her left nipple. I feel Santana thread her fingers through my hair when I take her nipple into my mouth and suck as if my life depended on it. I feel like it does. I tug her nipple between my teeth before soothing it with my tongue. I could suck on her tits all day. I move over to the other one, giving it the same treatment.

I move my right hand down her body grasping my dick. I move it up and down her wet folds, making sure to hit her clit each run.

Santana moans pulling my head up to hers to connect our lips in a fierce kiss. Santana tugs my lower lip with her teeth "Fuck me Brittany" She whispers, forcing her tongue in my mouth. I move my dick down to her entrance and slowly enter her "Mhm" she hums against my mouth when I'm bottomed out.

"Still so tight" I lean my forehead against hers and start a steady pace with my hips. Santana slides her hands to my shoulders, wrapping her legs around me with a moan. I stick my tongue out to lick her top lip when Santana smiles, snatching it and sucking the life out of it "Fuck" I pant when she pulls away to throw her head back.

"Harder" Santana moans digging her nails into my shoulders, I'd cry out if it didn't feel so good. I start to make slow hard thrusts, swirling my lower half against her "Fuuuck" she squeaks when I hit her spot.

I lean my head down to catch her nipple in my mouth as I move my right hand to her clit "You f-feel so good" I pant out against her chest as I slam into her "S-so good." I make fast tight circles against her clit, picking up the speed of my hips. I lean my forehead against her sweaty shoulder, loving the grip she has in my hair.

"I'm c-close" She pants against my ear. I pick my pace up, pinching her clit "Shit" I feel her pussy clench around me "Britt-" She squeaks out when I pinch her clit again, I smile when I feel her come all over my dick.

I place a gentle kiss to her shoulder before sitting up, pulling her thighs on top of mine, gripping her right below her tits. I look over and see she has the lube on her night stand. Without stopping my motions I reach over and grab the bottle. Santana opens her eyes when she feels me move, I see her eyes connect with the bottle. I look to her and shake the bottle in my hand, asking if It was okay that I used it. Santana smiles and nodded her head. I slow my strokes down so I could squirt some lube on my fingers.

I pull out, telling her to turn over. Once she's on her stomach I slide back in, gripping her butt with my left hand, slowly entering her with my fingers. Santana gasps when I'm knuckle deep, I feel her pussy clench around my dick. I start up a slow hard thrust with my hips, while I fuck her in the ass with my fingers.

"H-oly fuck" Santana pants leaning up on her elbows and stuffing her face into her pillow "Feels s-soo good b-babe." I smile thrusting harder, I know she's close, I can barely move inside her "C-close" She pants lifting her ass up higher from the bed.

I grip her hip with my left hand and start slamming into her "Fuck" I whine when she pushes her ass back "I'm gonna come" I pant, tightening my grip on her hip.

"Do it" Santana moaned "Shit, you f-fuck me so g-good" I lick my hand and slap her ass "Mhfk" She squeaks coming on my dick and thighs. I fucking love when she squirts.

I pull my fingers from her ass, moving my left hand to her stomach pulling her up until her back is to my front. I move my right hand to her tit and tug on her nipple as my left slides down to her clit.

"Britt- I-I can't" She whines gripping on to my left wrist.

"Y-yes you c-can" I moan in her ear, slamming into her "I-I gonna c-come" I slam my eyes shut and lean my forehead on her shoulder. I pinch her clit, making her pussy clench around me, feeling her come around my dick again makes me- "Fuuuck" I grunt as I empty myself inside her. I grip her hip so hard as I thrust one more time, I think I bruised her.

Santana slumps to her hands and knees before falling to her stomach, face first into her pillow. I place my hand on my hips trying to catch my breath. I look down, shit, I hope she has a change of sheets.

I grab Santana by her waist and slowly roll her until she's on her back, she has her eyes closed as she tries to catch her breath. I smile down at her before moving to lay between her legs, I lay my chin right between her breasts.

I smile placing a kiss against her sweaty chest, Santana bites her bottom lip "I-I don't see h-how you can last that l-long" She pants running her hand through my hair.

I laugh "Skill" I place another kiss against her chest.

"Mhm" She hums out, opening her eyes looking down at me with a smile.

I have never felt like this before. When I met this woman, I was a totally different person. I didn't want any type of a relationship with someone before. Here I am, lying with my girlfriend thinking about how I never want to be that person again. I always want her to be mine. I am so glad I grew a brain and gave this a shot. I had so many doubts about not being good enough for her, I thought I would end up hurting her...not loving her.

"Brittany" Santana whispers scratching the back of my head "Where'd you go?" She smiled.

"I-I Love You" I whisper.

Santana's eyes go wide and the scratching on my head stopped. Great I fucked it up, she's gonna think I'm fucking cr-

"I Love You too" She whispers back with a smile.

I lean up on my elbows "Really?"

Santana giggles "Yes, really" I shake my head " I Love You" She says again.

I shake my head in disbelief before smiling "I Love You so much" I say crashing my lips down on hers.

Santana giggles against my lips and wraps her legs around my waist.

* * *

 _ **8 Years Later (2024)**_

"You look good Puck" I say brushing my hands on his shoulders.

"Thanks" Puck smiles "I'm nervous as fuck."

"Why? It's not like you're getting married" I joke with a laugh.

"Ha Ha Pierce, were you this nervous?" He asked as he walked to the full length mirror to check his tux again. He's wearing an all black tuxedo with a red bow tie and a smile.

I come behind him and pat him on the shoulder "Hell yes I was. It's totally worth it though" I smile walking over to one of the comfy chairs and taking a seat.

"I still can't believe she said yes" Puck shakes his head in disbelief.

"Me either, who would have thought you and I would settle down and become adults" I smile up at him.

"Definitely not me" He shakes his head, walking back to the mirror. He really is nervous, he can't stop making sure he looks okay.

"You look great Puck, stop worrying" I hear from the doorway. I know that voice.

I look over and smile at the sight. My wife is hot. She's wearing a strapless red dress, tight around the waist but flows around her knees.

"Hey Sexy" I say as I stand up to meet her half way, I bend down to place a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Thanks Santana" Puck smiles "How is she?"

Santana smiles "She's a mess, but she's excited" Santana turns to me with a wink.

Puck nods his head and turns back to the mirror "Good. Good."

Santana reaches up to fix my bow tie. Seeing as I am Pucks Best Woman I'm wearing a black button down shirt, black pants, red bow tie and red suspenders.

"You look sexy" Santana whispers pulling on my suspenders.

I smile shyly "Thanks" I look behind her with furrowed brows "Where's Ace?"

"He's outside kicking the soccer ball around with your dad until the ceremony" Santana laughs.

"Him and that soccer ball" I smile.

"I know, he has a pretty strong kick for a two year old" I nod my head with a smile kissing Santana on the forehead.

"Yeah, I wonder who he got it from" I smile, looking over at Puck shaking my head.

"His beautiful Mami" Santana smiles at the name. Two years and she still blushes when hearing that.

I had 4 great days in my life: The day Santana agreed to be my wife, the day she became my wife, the day she told me she was carrying my child, and the day she gave birth to our beautiful boy.

Kaden Ace Pierce was born on July 11, 2022. Santana and I had been married for about 2 years when we found out she was pregnant. The day she told me she was pregnant, I'm pretty sure I cried happy tears for a straight hour. That is until Santana decided to get naked to celebrate this occasion, my eyes dried right up.

Kaden is now two years old, he looks exactly like Santana only with my blue eyes. He has the curliest brown hair and the cutest nose. He will definitely be a heart breaker when he's older, those girls will have to watch out for his Mami though.

I never imagined my life would be this way. I am damn glad it is.

"You ready to go Puck?" I turn around and nod my head towards the door. Puck takes a deep breath and leads the way to the altar. I lean down and kiss Santana "I'll see you out there baby" I squeeze her hand before following Puck.

* * *

"Noah, do you take Quinn to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

I look over at Santana as she stands behind Quinn, when our eyes meet I shoot her a wink. Santana blushes and mouths "I Love You" to me. I smile while mouthing it back. I've Known this woman for 8 years, been married for 4, and I love her more and more everyday.

"I do" Puck breathes out. I look to Quinn and see the tears in her eyes. Who would have thought Noah Puckerman and Quinn Fabray would get married? I sure as shit didn't. I am beyond happy for them.

"Quinn, do you take Noah to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do" I hear the sincerity and love In her voice and it makes me smile. My two best friends are getting married.

Santana and I hand them their rings with smiles.

"I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride. Family and friends, I present to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Puckerman" the wedding officiant says with a smile.

Quinn and Puck pull back from the kiss with smiles on their faces, they walk hand and hand down the aisle. Never once did their smiles leave their faces.

We make it to the reception, Ace is still with my Dad so Santana and I go and sit next to the happy couple.

Once we've had a few glasses of Champagne I stand up and clear my throat, I clink my fork on my glass to get everyone's attention-

"Hello, I'm Brittany and these two people are my best friends. Quinn has been my best friend since we were 12 years old, 2 years later we met Puck. The 3 of us we're unstoppable. We did everything together. We lived and learned together, good times and bad, we we're always there for each other. I honestly don't know what I would do without them. That's what makes me so happy today, these two beautiful, amazing people are my best friends and they have found love within each other. To think they didn't get along a lot of the time, they butted heads constantly, but look at them now. Their tough love turned into something beautiful. Also, if It wasn't for Puck I wouldn't have met my hot wife" I say pointing to Santana with a wink who shakes her head and laughs. The room laughs as I sit down and pat Puck on the shoulder.

"I'm happy for you guys" I smile kissing Quinn on the cheek and giving Puck a high five.

Santana and I are slow dancing to a song when I feel something wrap around my legs. I lean my forehead on Santana's with a smile before looking down at my son.

I bend down to pick him up "Hey buddy" I whisper against his head as he lays it on my shoulder.

"Ace sleepy" he mumbles against my shoulder.

That's why we call our son Ace. It's easier for him to say. He loves to say his name. It's always Ace this, Ace that. It's the funniest and cutest thing.

"All that dancing must have worn him out" Santana whispers with a smile as she runs her fingers through his hair.

"I bet. We should head home, you should get off your feet anyway" I smile taking her hand in mine.

We make our way to Puck and Quinn to say our goodbyes.

"You sure you can handle the bar while I'm gone?" Puck asked me for the 100th time.

See after Sophomore year I decided to get a business degree. I always thought it would be cool to have my own business. Be my own boss. That's how Puck and I became Co-Owners of our own bar. We call it "Buck Pit" it's not the best name, but we took letters from our names and came up with it. We get a shit ton of business.

Santana on the other hand, she followed in her mom's footprints. Except she doesn't teach 5th grade like her mom, she is a Professor at UCLA. Everyone loves her, which who wouldn't? Everyone loves having a hot Professor, right? Santana loves teaching, she is so passionate about it. It melts my heart whenever she comes home gushing about her students and classes and how much she loves it.

We have come a long way.

"Yes Puck, stop worrying about it. Enjoy your Honeymoon."

* * *

Santana and I get home, putting Ace straight to bed. Its already 9:30pm, he was wiped.

I walk out from the bathroom in a tank top and boxer briefs. I lean against the door frame and stare at my beautiful wife.

Santana is laying there with the bedside light on, her glasses on, and a book in her hands.

She is so gorgeous.

I climb into bed and lay between her legs, placing my head on her belly. Santana smiles placing her book and glasses on the nightstand.

"Today was a good day" She whispers, running her hand through my hair.

"Yeah, it was. I still think it's crazy that Puck and Quinn are married" I shake my head with a laugh.

"Same here, who would have thought. You know what would make this day even better?"

I lean up placing a kiss on her chin "What?"

Santana wiggles her eyebrows "Sex."

I frown "But...I don't want to hurt our girl" I whisper moving my hand to her growing belly that's holding our beautiful baby girl.

"Brittany, you've got to stop that" She laughed "You did this the whole time I was pregnant with Kaden too."

"I know...I just can't help it" I shake my head.

"Baby, you got over that fear with Kaden, you can get over this too. Kaden survived and so will she" she kissed the tip of my nose "I needz my sex."

I laugh against her stomach and place a gentle kiss "What if I just eat you out?"

"What about you?" She tilts her head.

I sit up on my knees to remove her pants and underwear "I'll be fine. I'm only worried about making you feel good." I lean down to connect our lips in a slow kiss, still my favorite kiss, I hold myself up on my hands, careful not to smash our girl.

"I love you" Santana whispers against my mouth.

I smile into the kiss "I love you too. So much."

 **The End!**

 **Well this is the end of this story. Thank you all so much for taking the time to read this and to give me feedback. It's been amazing. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, I kinda feel like I made it jump around. I tried to make it good enough for you all, and I really hope it was.**

 **Let me know If you loved it or hated it! Also sorry there wasn't more Kaden interaction, I suck at writing kids ha ha.**


	19. Not an Update! Please

**This is not an update to this story. Just wanted to let you all know I have posted a one-shot about Brittany Proposing to Santana. I didn't know how many of you all are following me so I made a post on here. Wanted everyone to have a chance that followed this story to be able to read that one shot, and the others I write as well.**


End file.
